D'AMORE E D'OMBRA
by goldencombi
Summary: "Sei tu. Sei tu che mi tormenti, Sanae. Ti amo da così tanto tempo..." Poche, semplici parole, dopo le quali niente sarà più lo stesso. All'indomani della sofferta finale olimpica, un sentimento a lungo negato affiora finalmente alla luce del sole. E sconvolge l'esistenza di tutti.
1. La maglia numero dieci e mezzo

Capitolo primo

 **LA MAGLIA NUMERO 10 E MEZZO**

La luna piena di luglio dribblava silenziosa le Cuatros Torres di Madrid.

"Che cosa ci fai in piedi, ragazzo?"

La voce del coach Kira fece sobbalzare Taro Misaki.

"Stare a guardare la luna alle tre di notte è roba da vecchi ubriaconi insonni, non da giovani atleti", ridacchiò l'allenatore.

"Non riuscivo a dormire", si giustificò il giovane centrocampista.

"Male!", lo rimproverò il coach, "Stai facendo un torneo straordinario, non puoi rovinarlo per mancanza di sonno!"

"Sono contento che sia soddisfatto di me, mister", disse Misaki, abbozzando un sorriso.

"Soddisfatto? Sono entusiasta, ragazzo! In assenza dei giocatori dei tornei europei, hai guidato la squadra per tutte le eliminatorie, e ora, con Tsubasa a mezzo servizio, sei riuscito a portarci fino alle soglie della medaglia d'oro".

Misaki abbassò lo sguardo.

"Sai qual è il tuo difetto, Misaki?", disse il coach, alzando lo sguardo alla luna.

"Il tuo peggior difetto è la bassa stima che hai di te stesso. Sei abituato a considerarti un'ombra, un coprotagonista. E, invece, hai dimostrato di avere tutte le carte in regola per essere una stella di prima grandezza".

"La ringrazio, mister", mormorò Misaki.

"Ne hai anche un altro di difetto", aggiunse Kira, "Pensi solo al calcio".

Misaki lo guardò.

"Un giocatore è prima di tutto un uomo", spiegò l'allenatore, "Quando vi chiedo dei sentimenti in campo, presuppongo che li abbiate anche fuori. Una vita completa, in cui l'amore abbia la sua parte, è un requisito indispensabile per un campione. Lo spiegai anche a Kojiro una volta, mi domando se abbia poi capito..."

Misaki alzò lo sguardo alla luna.

"Te lo dice uno che non ce l'ha", rise il coach, "Per questo lo so così bene. Credi che mi sarei ridotto a questo modo con una donna accanto?"

Il telefono di Misaki segnalò un messaggio.

"Forse mi sono sbagliato...", disse, strizzando un occhio, "In questo caso..."

Senza aspettare risposta, l'allenatore si ritirò in camera, lasciando Misaki di nuovo solo, sulla terrazza dell'albergo di Madrid che ospitava la nazionale olimpica.

Misaki guardò il telefono.

"Vedo che sei on line. Non dirmi che sei sveglio anche stanotte!"

Il mittente risaltava in alto: Sanae Nakazawa.

* * *

"Mi domando come fai a dormire così poco e a correre così tanto in campo!"

"Non mi sono ancora abituato al fuso orario...", rispose Misaki a voce bassa, per non disturbare il sonno degli altri.

"Le Olimpiadi finiscono tra due giorni, ci hai messo un po' troppo, non ti pare?", rise Sanae all'altro capo del telefono, in Giappone.

La risata argentina di lei gli fece tremare le ginocchia.

"Come va la pancia?", chiese Misaki.

"Enorme", rispose lei, "Per fortuna manca pochissimo".

"Mi raccomando, riguardati", disse lui.

"Tu pensa alla partita! Non vorrete mica tornare senza l'oro olimpico?", ribatté la ragazza.

"Abbiamo già battuto il Brasile un'altra volta, al mondiale giovanile", le ricordò Misaki.

"Lo so bene", replicò lei, "Ti ricordo che sei apparso in campo evocato dalle mie preghiere!"

Di nuovo le ginocchia di Misaki si fecero gelatinose.

"Comunque Tsubasa ha promesso due gol, uno per bambino", riprese Sanae, "Mi pare già una buona ipoteca sulla vittoria".

"Allora a me toccherà farne uno per te", disse Misaki.

"Se non ti spiace, naturalmente", aggiunse subito.

Sanae non poté vedere che era arrossito.

"Sei gentile", rispose, "Come sempre".

* * *

"A coppie, ragazzi. Discesa con scambi di prima e tiro".

Il coach Kira guidava l'ultimo giorno di allenamenti prima della finale, osservando con occhio severo i suoi ragazzi.

Tsubasa Ozora sembrava essersi finalmente ripreso dal sovraffaticamento che lo aveva colpito all'inizio del ritiro e che lo aveva costretto a giocare solo per metà della partita tutti gli incontri precedenti.

Per fortuna avevano potuto contare su un Misaki in forma eccellente, che aveva sostituito egregiamente il soccer prodigy nel ruolo di playmaker.

"Te la senti di giocare l'intera partita?", chiese il coach a Tsubasa in un momento di pausa.

"E me lo chiede, mister?", replicò il numero 10.

"Però a una condizione", disse l'allenatore.

Tsubasa corrugò la fronte.

"Giochiamo con due playmaker, come hai fatto nel Barcellona".

"Cosa?", disse Tsubasa sbalordito.

"Misaki ha portato la squadra fin qui", spiegò l'allenatore, "Non ho intenzione di relegarlo in un ruolo da comprimario. Come numero 10 ha giocato splendidamente. Diciamo che, invece che con un numero 10 e un numero 11, giocheremo con due 10 e mezzo. Sarà anche una mossa spiazzante per i nostri avversari".

"Ma, coach", provò a dire Tsubasa, "Quello non è il ruolo di Misaki, ma il mio. Non è la stessa cosa di quel che facciamo con Rivault, che è un vero numero 10".

"Tsubasa Ozora, qual è il problema?", disse il coach Kira, "Misaki è sempre stato il tuo partner nella Golden Combi e vi siete sempre intesi alla perfezione".

Tsubasa ammutolì. Sapeva fin troppo bene che quelle Olimpiadi erano molto più di Misaki che sue.

Il suo migliore amico aveva guidato la squadra durante la fase eliminatoria, con grande capacità e autorevolezza, da vero combattente. Era motivatissimo, d'altra parte, dato che l'oro olimpico era il suo sogno fin da bambino. Durante la fase finale, Misaki aveva anche dimostrato di poterlo sostituire nel ruolo di numero 10, dato che lui poteva giocare solo 45 minuti.

Ciò nonostante, questa condivisione del posto di playmaker, gli pesava moltissimo.

E gli pesava ancora di più ammettere con se stesso che sentiva come una minaccia la nuova forza del compagno di sempre.

"A coppie!"

Il coach fece riprendere l'esercizio.

* * *

L'aereo per Madrid decollò da Tokyo in perfetto orario.

Ora Azumi Hayakawa aveva ben 11 ore per riordinare le idee e ritrovare uno stato d'animo tranquillo, dopo l'inaspettata proposta ricevuta da Parigi.

"Prendilo come un incarico di prova", aveva detto il direttore dell'agenzia di stampa francese, "Un reportage sulla nazionale olimpica giapponese. Stanno facendo sfracelli e tu mi sembri la persona più adatta per raccontarne la storia. Se non ho capito male, conosci anche il capitano, giusto?"

Si era lasciata sfuggire di conoscere di vista il celebre numero 10 e il direttore aveva colto la palla al balzo.

In realtà, lei Tsubasa lo aveva incontrato solo un paio di volte, in occasione del Torneo di Parigi, un trofeo internazionale under 15.

Quello che conosceva bene, invece, era il numero 11, Taro Misaki.

Erano stati compagni di scuola durante i tre anni che lui aveva passato a Parigi e tra loro c'era stata un'affettuosa amicizia. L'Anego di Francia, la chiamava il centrocampista. Diceva che gli ricordava moltissimo una grintosa compagna di scuola che aveva lasciato in Giappone.

Quando il loro rapporto era stato sul punto di sfociare in qualcosa di più, lui era dovuto tornare all'improvviso in patria.

Per tre anni si erano scritti con una certa regolarità. Quando finalmente anche lei era rientrata in Giappone, per frequentare l'università, lo aveva cercato immediatamente.

Poi, all'improvviso, prima del mondiale giovanile, un terribile incidente stradale aveva messo a rischio la carriera di Misaki. Lei gli era stata vicina in quei drammatici giorni, accompagnandolo in quella miracolosa riabilitazione che aveva portato il numero 11 a giocare gli ultimi, decisivi venti minuti della finale.

La finale aveva significato però per Misaki un secondo grave infortunio e, di nuovo, lei era stata al suo fianco.

Azumi aveva pensato che, forse, la magia di Parigi era sul punto di ritornare.

Invece, si era accorta ben presto che le cose stavano diversamente.

"Come va la gamba?"

"Meglio", rispose laconico Misaki.

"Allora che cosa ti mette di umore così nero?", sorrise Azumi.

Misaki non disse nulla e continuò a guardare la pioggia dalla finestra.

Il campanello annunciò la visita di Ishizaki.

"Scusate, spero di non aver interrotto nulla", disse il difensore con aria maliziosa.

Azumi arrossì, mentre Misaki sembrò non aver nemmeno sentito.

"Immagino che tu abbia già avuto la grande notizia!", esordì Ishizaki raggiante.

"Sì", rispose laconico Misaki, "Ho saputo".

"Era ora, d'altra parte! Non poteva mica ripartire di nuovo senza portarsela dietro, ti pare?"

Azumi aveva l'aria di non capire. Così Ishizaki le spiegò:

"Tsubasa e Anego, cioè volevo dire Sanae, si sposeranno tra pochissimo. Lui sta per firmare con una squadra europea e non vuole ripartire senza di lei".

Azumi guardò Misaki. Non distoglieva lo sguardo dalla pioggia che cadeva.

"Quando partiranno?", chiese Misaki.

"Tra pochi giorni. Poi torneranno a primavera per il matrimonio", rispose Ishizaki, "Sarai il testimone, vero?"

Azumi colse un enorme sforzo nella risposta di Misaki:

"Sì".

Ishizaki li salutò, ammiccando di nuovo.

Il silenzio calò nella stanza. Si sentiva solo il rumore monotono della pioggia che cadeva.

Azumi aveva l'impressione di essere inconsistente come un fantasma.

"Era questa la causa del tuo malumore...", mormorò.

Finalmente Misaki sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza.

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

"Lei si sposa".

Misaki la guardò con gli occhi sbarrati.

"Per quanto tempo andrai avanti così?", disse Azumi con un sorriso triste.

Misaki non rispose, ma continuava a guardarla.

"Per quanto tempo riuscirai a fingere con te stesso e con gli altri? Per quanto tempo continuerai a restare nell'ombra, consolando le sue lacrime e facendo di tutto perché lei sia felice?"

Aveva parlato dirigendosi lentamente verso la porta.

Quel tipo di discorso non ammetteva risposte e non poteva che concludersi con un addio.

* * *

Azumi Hayakawa atterrò a Madrid alla vigilia della finale olimpica, e dovette precipitarsi alla conferenza stampa della nazionale giapponese.

Nella sala gremita, fecero il loro ingresso il coach Kira e il capitano Ozora Tsubasa.

"Lei è davvero un uomo baciato dalla fortuna", esordì il collega della televisione nazionale, all'indirizzo del numero 10, "Persino la sua breve retrocessione nel Barcellona B si è trasformata in un leggendario successo. E alla fine della stagione, è addirittura stato premiato come miglior giocatore della Liga, al suo primo anno in Spagna".

"La fortuna non esiste", replicò perentorio Tsubasa, "Ottenere risultati è tutta questione di impegno, di fatica e di forza di volontà. Quando scelgo un obiettivo, ci dedico tutto me stesso. E sono sicuro che riuscirò a raggiungerlo".

Nella mente di Azumi apparve l'immagine di Taro Misaki, investito da un camion giusto alla vigilia del mondiale giovanile che avrebbe dovuto lanciarlo. Si stupì del fatto che Tsubasa facesse un'affermazione simile conoscendo la storia dell'amico.

"Ho passato tre anni in Brasile, da solo, quando ero ancora un ragazzino", continuò il soccer prodigy, "E ho sempre trovato dentro di me la forza per affrontare e superare qualsiasi difficoltà".

"È stata però la strepitosa prestazione di Taro Misaki a permettervi di arrivare in finale", aggiunse malizioso il giornalista francese, "Si sente in concorrenza con il suo partner della Golden Combi?"

Con sorpresa, Azumi colse un'ombra sul volto di Tsubasa.

Il coach Kira rispose al suo posto.

"Mi spiega come fa ad essere un problema avere due fuoriclasse, invece che uno solo?"

Quando era presente il coach Kira, le conferenze stampa duravano sempre poco.

Azumi Hayakawa raccolse pensierosa le proprie carte.

Era come se ci fosse una nota stonata, una tensione sotterranea.

Guardò di nuovo verso il soccer prodigy, assediato dai fotografi.

Era bello, solare, sicuro di sé.

E assolutamente privo di fascino.

Gli mancava la profondità di chi ha conosciuto il sapore della sconfitta.


	2. La montagna di fuoco e di neve

Capitolo secondo

 **LA MONTAGNA DI FUOCO E DI NEVE**

La testa che spunta dalle nuvole, il regale kimono di neve, le ampie maniche tessute nella nebbia.

Il Fuji-san domina la prefettura di Shizuoka come una gigantessa candida, simbolo stesso della bellezza.

Ma la gigantessa ha un cuore di fuoco, che si risveglia ogni trecento anni.

Impossibile non vedere nel vulcano, icona del Giappone, una divinità celeste.

La manifestazione ultraterrena del Monte Fuji è la bellissima Kono-Hana-Sakuya-Hime, la principessa degli alberi in fiore, e in particolare del ciliegio giapponese, meraviglioso ed effimero come la vita umana.

Bellissima e dal carattere di fuoco, proprio come la sua montagna.

Narra la leggenda che la principessa passeggiava un giorno sulla spiaggia, quando incontrò il dio del cielo Ninigi. E, tra i due, fu subito amore.

Ma, quando la sposa rimase incinta, il dio ebbe il sospetto che gli fosse stata infedele.

Kono-Hana-Sakuya-Hime, allora, si chiuse con i gemelli che aveva dato alla luce in una capanna e le diede fuoco.

"Se sono figli di un dio, sopravviveranno!", disse.

Il fuoco lasciò indenni i bambini e la principessa dall'aspetto delicato come i ciliegi e dal carattere di fuoco come il cuore del Fuji-san.

Protettrice delle donne in gravidanza, i suoi templi circondano come una ghirlanda le pendici del monte sacro.

§§§

L'idea di fare la giornalista sportiva non la allettava minimamente.

Abituata fin da ragazzina a viaggiare e dotata di un notevole talento per le lingue straniere, il sogno di Azumi Hayakawa era fare la reporter. Fiondarsi nelle zone più difficili del globo, nei luoghi più caldi, ovunque, insomma, ci fosse una storia da raccontare.

Non che la generazione d'oro, che stava accarezzando il sogno dell'oro olimpico contro ogni pronostico, non fosse una buona storia. Probabilmente, se non ci fosse stato di mezzo Taro Misaki, l'incarico avrebbe potuto anche essere interessante.

Di storie particolari i ragazzi venuti dal Sol Levante ne avevano parecchie, dall'invincibile soccer prodigy, al principe dal cuore di cristallo, Jun Misugi, al granitico samurai Hikaru Matsuyama, il riservato uomo del nord, all'indomabile Kojiro Hyuga, che a soli 11 anni, orfano di padre, lavorava per aiutare la famiglia.

Impossibile, però, ignorare la romantica storia del figlio del pittore, costretto a seguire il padre in tutti i suoi spostamenti, un vagabondo dalla carriera sfortunata e dal talento cristallino. Una storia senza dubbio coinvolgente per i lettori.

Ma lei proprio non se la sentiva di raccontarla.

§§§

"Non sei nella posizione giusta!"

Gli allenamenti del pomeriggio procedevano con fatica.

Era l'ennesimo passaggio fallito tra Tsubasa e Misaki.

"Non dovevi essere lì, ma più avanti. Non posso doverti cercare ogni volta, diamo il tempo agli avversari di intervenire!"

Tsubasa indicava al numero 11 il movimento che riteneva avrebbe dovuto fare.

"Tsubasa, abbiamo giocato in modo diverso, quando non eri in campo. Devi abituarti al nuovo schema!", replicò Misaki.

"Non è un problema di schema!", esclamò il soccer prodigy, "È che non capisci quello che sto per fare! Dovresti cogliere al volo le mie intenzioni!"

Il coach Kira intervenne.

"Dovete impratichirvi un po' con le nuove posizioni", disse, "Anche tu, Tsubasa, hai perso almeno un paio di spunti interessanti di Misaki".

Tsubasa si zittì.

Il resto della squadra guardava preoccupata i suoi due assi che facevano così fatica a trovarsi.

Non sembrava certo un buon auspicio per l'indomani.

§§§

"Ma coach, lei non è una giornalista, è un'amica!"

I ragazzi del Torneo di Parigi avevano subito riconosciuto in Azumi Hayakawa la loro grintosa sostenitrice e ora Ryo Ishizaki stava perorando la sua causa presso l'allenatore.

"Cinque minuti, non di più!", disse il coach, con tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Dopo aver esitato per quasi un'ora davanti all'albergo che ospitava la nazionale, Azumi si era decisa ad entrare solo quando ne aveva visto uscire ed allontanarsi Taro Misaki.

Non se la sentiva proprio di incontrarlo.

Spiegò in breve il suo progetto di un reportage sulle storie della generazione d'oro.

Ishizaki scoppiò a ridere.

"Non caverai un ragno dal buco!", disse, "Qui ci sono solo timidi cronici!"

"Vorrà dire che mi rivolgerò alle ragazze", replicò decisa Azumi, "Di solito sono più loquaci..."

Una buona metà della nazionale olimpica avvampò. L'altra metà non era fidanzata.

"D'altra parte", aggiunse la giornalista, rivolgendosi al capitano, "un'intervista alla leggendaria Sanae Ozora varrebbe da sola l'intero reportage..."

Tsubasa la guardò sbalordito.

"Leggendaria?"

"Fidanzata da sempre del più famoso calciatore del Giappone, tra poco anche madre dei suoi figli. E non ha mai rilasciato una riga di intervista", spiegò Azumi.

Tsubasa tentò il contropiede.

"In realtà mi risulta che l'intervista più richiesta in questo momento sarebbe quella di Taro Misaki, visto il suo torneo...", ribatté il capitano.

La giornalista si stupì della nota sarcastica nella voce di Tsubasa.

"In effetti anche lui non ne ha mai rilasciate", osservò Misugi.

"Beh, ma quella non vale", ammiccò Ishizaki, "Non sarebbe professionale da parte tua, Azumi!"

La ragazza lo gelò.

"Non vedo Misaki da più di un anno", disse.

Un silenzio imbarazzato scese nella stanza.

Azumi ne approfittò per congedarsi, prima che comparisse il numero 11, così insistentemente evocato.

"Beh, vedremo", si affrettò a concludere, "Per adesso concentratevi sulla finale, poi vi contatterò io".

Aveva fatto pochi passi nel corridoio deserto, quando una voce alle sue spalle la fermò.

"Non voglio che disturbi Sanae".

Azumi si voltò e si trovò davanti il soccer prodigy _._

"Che cos'ha mai da nascondere questa donna misteriosa?", chiese, con un filo di ironia.

Tsubasa esitò un momento.

"Mia moglie ha sempre preferito stare sugli spalti", disse infine, "Sono io quello che scende in campo".

La giornalista lo guardò perplessa.

Tsubasa scelse con cura le parole.

"Sanae è come una montagna di neve", disse, "È capace di reggere il cielo, ma va tenuta all'ombra".

"Il grande cielo...", osservò Azumi, "In giapponese Ozora, giusto?"

Tsubasa accennò un sorriso e se ne andò.

Azumi pensò che forse lo aveva mal giudicato.

Il re Sole non sembrava del tutto accecato dal proprio splendore.

§§§

"Sono sicuro che domani in campo sarete affiatati come sempre".

Ichiro Misaki, dal Giappone, rassicurava Taro, preoccupato dopo l'allenamento del pomeriggio.

Tra lui e il figlio c'era un rapporto profondo, costruito nei lunghi anni passati da soli, dopo che la madre di Taro aveva abbandonato il marito. Pittore di paesaggi, aveva portato con sé il bambino nel corso dei suoi continui vagabondaggi attraverso il Giappone e, infine, in Francia.

Sapeva bene quanto suo figlio fosse straordinariamente empatico e gentile, al punto che preferiva far brillare gli altri piuttosto che se stesso.

"Ti ho visto giocare e sono davvero impressionato", continuò il pittore, "Hai mostrato una determinazione e una forza davvero fuori dal comune".

"Con Tsubasa in campo sarà tutto più facile", disse Taro.

Ichiro Misaki sapeva bene quanto il paragone con Tsubasa avesse sempre oppresso il ragazzo.

"Sara più facile in campo perché ci sei tu", replicò il padre, "Nel Mondiale giovanile, Tsubasa non sarebbe bastato".

Taro non disse nulla.

"Vincere la medaglia d'oro è da sempre il tuo sogno", aggiunse ancora il pittore, "Sei stato il protagonista sia della prima fase che di queste partite finali. Non puoi continuare a pensarti come una comparsa nel sogno di Tsubasa".

"Lo so, papà", mormorò il numero 11, "Ormai da tempo ho capito che devo percorrere la mia strada, non seguire la sua".

§§§

Sulla Spagna, il sole era da poco tramontato. Sul Giappone, era già l'alba del giorno della finale.

"La prima partita che gioco per intero e mi ritrovo con un ruolo a metà!", disse Tsubasa, con rabbia, al telefono.

L'idea del coach Kira lo aveva messo davvero di cattivo umore e sperava di trovare appoggio nella moglie. Ma Sanae non sembrava intenzionata a darglielo

"Non capisco... Un ruolo a metà?", replicò, "Si gioca in undici e tu parli come se giocassi da solo. Mi sembra un discorso insensato".

"Il coach ci tiene a dare molto spazio a Misaki", disse Tsubasa, sputando il rospo.

"Fino ad ora ha giocato splendidamente...", rispose lei, con tono affannato, "In campo la sua fortissima motivazione ha fatto la differenza".

Tsubasa si sentiva sempre più frustrato. Come faceva a non capire? Un conto era condividere il ruolo con un giocatore del calibro e dell'esperienza di Rivault, lì la cosa era un onore. Tutt'altro era doverlo spartire con Misaki, praticamente alla sua prima esperienza internazionale.

"Abbiamo sempre giocato con me come playmaker e Misaki sulla fascia. E ha sempre funzionato. Che bisogno c'è di cambiare le cose?", sbottò aggressivo Tsubasa.

Sanae sentì montarle la rabbia.

"Sai cosa ti dico?", disse con tono secco e volume più alto, "Sembri un bambino capriccioso a cui venga sottratta l'attenzione! Sei troppo abituato a stare al centro del mondo, capitano Ozora Tsubasa. Ti comunico ufficialmente che il mondo va avanti anche senza di te! Fattene una ragione!"

Il respiro le si era fatto corto e affannoso.

Tsubasa pensò di aver esagerato. Era al termine della gravidanza, doveva stare tranquilla.

"Scusa, non volevo farti arrabbiare tanto da farti venire il fiatone".

Sanae rise.

"Vedi cosa voglio dire? Non sei tu a darmi il fiatone, è il Monte Fuji!"

"Che cosa?", esclamò Tsubasa sbalordito, "Cosa diavolo ci fai sul Monte Fuji?! Dovresti essere a casa a riposare!"

"Guarda che una bella scarpinata è il modo migliore per indurre il travaglio!", ribatté decisa Sanae, "Ho deciso che partorirò entro 24 ore. Sono stufa di aspettare!"


	3. Un passo fuori dall'ombra

Capitolo terzo

 **UN PASSO FUORI DALL'OMBRA**

"Avete idea di cosa avessero Tsubasa e Misaki oggi?", chiese Kojiro Hyuga quando Tsubasa fu uscito.

"Io un'ipotesi ce l'avrei", sorrise ironico Mamoru Izawa.

"E falla finita con questa storia!", lo zittì Hikaru Matsuyama, "Stai diventando noioso!"

Izawa alzò le spalle e andò a mettersi nell'angolo opposto della sala.

Mentre gli altri cambiavano discorso, Genzo Wakabayashi gli si avvicinò.

"Sentiamo la tua brillante teoria", gli disse.

"Semplice", rispose il numero 8 della Nankatsu, "Misaki è cotto di Anego. Da anni. Si vede che questa volta la faccenda è finalmente venuta fuori".

Wakabayashi lo fissò incredulo.

"Mi stai prendendo per il culo?"

Izawa lo guardò con l'aria di chi non era mai stato più serio in vita sua.

"È una cosa ridicola", rise Wakabayashi, "Hanno ragione a metterti a tacere!"

Izawa alzò le spalle, con l'aria di chi è abituato a non essere creduto.

"È davvero incredibile quanto siate ciechi!"

§§§

Taro Misaki spense il telefono.

Non voleva che Sanae vedesse che stava passando l'ennesima notte insonne.

Il numero 11 alzò gli occhi alla luna, che illuminava la notte di Madrid.

Nel corso di quei nove mesi, era via via divenuto, in assenza di Tsubasa, il punto di riferimento della squadra olimpica. Era diventato più forte e più consapevole e aveva cominciato a tracciare una via che fosse completamente sua.

La strada che l'aveva portato fin lì, alla vigilia di quella finale, era stata lunga e difficile.

Lunga, ma destinata a tornare al punto di partenza, pensò Misaki.

La drammatica partita con la Nigeria aveva segnato il primo, decisivo passo.

Capitano dell'atletica squadra africana era Ochado, il giocatore che, dopo l'incidente occorso a Misaki, aveva occupato quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo posto nel Paris Saint-Germain.

Tsubasa, in Spagna, aveva appena realizzato un gol leggendario e stava trascinando il Barcellona in un'epica rimonta per lo scudetto. Il coach Kira aveva chiesto a Misaki di giocare nel ruolo di playmaker, al posto del soccer prodigy.

Il numero 11 si era trovato ad affrontare in una sola volta tutti i suoi fallimenti, i suoi rimpianti, le sue gelosie.

Dopo l'iniziale vantaggio giapponese, la Nigeria si era impadronita del gioco, segnando due gol e chiudendo ogni spiraglio all'attacco del Sol levante.

Quando Ochado l'aveva saltato, lasciandolo fermo sulle gambe, prigioniero dei suoi fantasmi, Misaki aveva provato come non mai la tentazione di arrendersi.

Poi, sentì vibrare un ruggito improvviso.

Prima ancora di capire che cosa fosse accaduto, si ritrovò all'inseguimento del numero 10 nigeriano. Con un intervento fulmineo, lo bloccò un istante prima che tirasse.

Quando si rialzò dal tackle, si accorse che i compagni lo guardavano stupiti.

Si sentiva il respiro più ampio e profondo, le spalle più larghe, il cuore più potente.

Si rese conto che, a ruggire, era stato lui.

Quella nuova determinazione guerriera gli permise di agguantare il pareggio all'ultimo minuto, con un gesto eroico. Incurante della ferita che si era procurato contro il palo, raccolse il pallone in fondo alla rete e si diresse a centrocampo, deciso ad ottenere la vittoria.

Ma l'arbitro lo fermò.

"È finita", disse.

Nonostante la vittoria sfumata, Taro Misaki rientrò negli spogliatoi inebriato da quella nuova sensazione, che lo faceva sentire padrone di sé e del proprio destino.

Era giunto il momento di uscire dall'ombra. Per prima cosa avrebbe parlato con Tsubasa, e poi...

§§§

Era rimasto per ultimo nello spogliatoio nipponico. Gli altri erano già usciti per festeggiare.

Lui ancora non si era fatto la doccia.

Stava seduto sulla panchina, fissando il telefono.

Ishizaki si affacciò per chiamarlo, che si sbrigasse.

Misaki alzò lo sguardo, ma non riuscì a vedere nulla.

Si tolse lentamente la divisa e andò in doccia, lo sguardo a terra, le spalle curve.

Gli riecheggiarono le parole dell'arbitro: "È finita".

Il telefono rimase sulla panchina, con l'ultimo messaggio aperto:

"Ho una notizia meravigliosa! Aspetto un bambino!"

Mittente: Sanae Nakazawa.

§§§

Un rumore di passi nella notte madrileña lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

Si voltò e alle sue spalle vide l'ombra inconfondibile del capitano.

"Che cosa ci fai sveglio, Tsubasa?", disse Misaki, "Non sai che domani abbiamo una partita importante?"

"Vale lo stesso per te", rispose Tsubasa con fare scontroso.

Misaki si zittì.

"Andiamo a fare due tiri?", propose Tsubasa.

§§§

Il campo era illuminato a giorno. Misaki e Tsubasa trascinarono la rete coi palloni al limite dell'area e cominciarono a tirare punizioni.

Le prime dieci si insaccarono nel più assoluto silenzio.

"Domani giocherò tutta la partita", disse all'improvviso Tsubasa.

"Lo so", rispose Misaki, "Il coach me l'ha detto".

"È stata tua l'idea del doppio playmaker?", chiese Tsubasa.

La sua palla batté contro la traversa.

"Certo che no!", rispose stupito Misaki, "Pensi che il coach Kira faccia scegliere qualcosa ai giocatori?"

Tsubasa mise la palla a terra in silenzio.

"Non ti cederò il posto tanto facilmente".

Palo.

Misaki lo guardava sempre più sorpreso.

"Io non voglio il tuo posto, Tsubasa, ma non sono nemmeno la tua ombra", disse infine.

Il suo tiro si insaccò perfettamente al sette.

"Mi dispiace che tu viva così male il fatto che anch'io sto trovando la mia strada e che finalmente raccolgo qualche soddisfazione", aggiunse il numero 11.

"Puoi avere tutte le soddisfazioni che vuoi", disse Tsubasa, "Basta che non ti prendi le mie".

Di nuovo il suo pallone finì sulla traversa, e al soccer prodigy scappò un gesto di stizza.

Misaki posò la palla a terra e tirò.

Angolino a destra. Imprendibile.

"Tsubasa..."

Il capitano lo guardò.

"È tutta la vita che vivo nella tua ombra, nel posto che tu mi hai assegnato", disse Misaki con tono calmo, "Ora, semplicemente, ho intenzione di uscirne".

"Hai intenzione di dichiararmi guerra?", ribatté Tsubasa aggrottando la fronte.

"Al contrario", rispose tranquillo Misaki, "Ho intenzione di spostarti dal centro della mia esistenza".

Tsubasa lo guardava senza capire.

"Sei più di un fratello, per me, Tsubasa", spiegò Misaki, "Per questo ci ho messo così tanto".

Fece una lunga pausa.

Posò il pallone a terra.

Poi, con tono più fermo e deciso: "Non è una questione personale", disse, "Però io devo fare la mia strada e, se questo significherà incrociare la tua, non aspettarti che io ti ceda il passo".

Calciò il pallone in porta. Incrocio dei pali.

"Di che diavolo stai parlando?", sbottò Tsubasa.

Misaki posò un nuovo pallone a terra.

Prese un profondo respiro.

E fece il suo primo passo fuori dall'ombra.

"Mi dispiace, Tsubasa, non posso farne a meno. Appena tornati in Giappone, dirò a Sanae che la amo da sempre".

Tsubasa lo guardò come tramortito.

"Cos'hai detto?"

"Mi dispiace, Tsubasa".

"Sei ridicolo!", gridò il soccer prodigy, "Nel migliore dei casi, Sanae si farà una bella risata!"

"Lo so", rispose tranquillo Misaki, "Ma io lo farò comunque".

Il suo tiro si insaccò perfettamente all'angolino sinistro.

§§§

Sanae capì che era arrivato il momento. L'ostetrica aveva ragione: il pellegrinaggio sul Fuji-san funzionava sempre.

"Mamma, presto!", gridò.

In pochi istanti furono pronti per andare in ospedale.

Aveva promesso a Tsubasa che se la sarebbe cavata benissimo da sola, ma adesso avrebbe preferito averlo al suo fianco.

Strinse i denti. Sapeva fin da principio che le cose sarebbero andate così.

Mancava poco all'inizio della finale olimpica. Prima di entrare in sala parto, mandò un messaggio di incoraggiamento a Tsubasa.

Del travaglio non gli disse nulla: si sarebbe solo agitato per niente.

Per fortuna, il decorso del parto sembrava ottimale.

"Sarà breve", disse l'ostetrica ridendo, "Riuscirà perfino a vedere la partita!"

§§§

 _Seguici sul nostro blog. Lì trovi anche il fan manga._


	4. L'altra faccia della medaglia

Capitolo quarto

 **L'ALTRA FACCIA DELLA MEDAGLIA**

"Bene", ruggì finalmente il coach Kira, "Visto che sto rischiando di perdere la finale in questo modo, posso avere almeno uno straccio di spiegazione?"

La sua voce squarciò il pesante silenzio dello spogliatoio.

"Naturalmente lo chiedo soprattutto a voi due!", tuonò guardando in direzione di Taro Misaki e Tsubasa Ozora, "Quante volte devo ripetere che la miglior difesa è l'attacco! Non ho visto una palla oltrepassare la metà campo!"

La crisi della Golden Combi era stata palese fin dal primo minuto, quando Misaki non era comparso al fianco di Tsubasa per il calcio d'avvio.

"È lento", disse Tsubasa, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

"Cosa?", fece Misaki con tono sorpreso.

"Sei lento!", ripeté Tsubasa guardandolo negli occhi, "Non hai i tempi del numero 10. Non vedi quando sto per passarti il pallone".

Misaki era troppo stupito per rispondere.

Il resto della squadra guardava Tsubasa attonita, incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie.

"Non sei abituato a giocare in questo modo. Né a questo livello!", rincarò il capitano.

"Ora basta! Tsubasa, con me!", tuonò perentorio il coach, dirigendosi fuori dallo spogliatoio e facendo segno al numero 10 di seguirlo.

La porta si chiuse con un colpo secco, lasciando la squadra nel silenzio più totale.

Il primo a parlare fu Misugi:

"Tsubasa è stato ingiusto, Misaki. Abbiamo visto tutti che tu hai corso tutto il tempo su ogni pallone, mentre lui è fermo sulle gambe".

Misaki non rispose. Si stava battendo come un leone, ma era innegabile che la Golden Combi fosse completamente scomparsa dalla partita. E lui sapeva benissimo perché.

"È inutile stare qui a recriminare, rischiando di darci addosso l'uno con l'altro", disse Matsuyama, "Rientriamo in campo, così almeno sfogheremo il nervosismo sul pallone".

Izawa incrociò lo sguardo di Wakabayashi e alzò le sopracciglia.

La squadra rientrò in campo nel peggior stato d'animo possibile.

Misaki, invece, indugiò ancora un momento negli spogliatoi.

Quando tutti furono usciti, frugò nel borsone alla ricerca del telefono.

Visualizzò l'ultimo messaggio, ricevuto proprio quella mattina.

"Non arrenderti mai!"

Mittente, naturalmente, Sanae Nakazawa.

§§§

"Ancora un capriccio da primadonna e voli in Giappone con una pedata nel sedere", minacciò il coach Kira un istante dopo aver chiuso la porta.

"Misaki sta correndo come un dannato, mentre tu ti guardi in giro, fermo sulle gambe. Hai intenzione di entrare in partita o cosa?" domandò sarcastico, "E non voglio mai più sentire scemenze come quelle che hai detto nello spogliatoio! Al suo posto io ti avrei dato un pugno!"

Poi, cambiò improvvisamente tono.

"So che sei preoccupato per tua moglie".

Tsubasa alzò finalmente lo sguardo.

"Tra poche ore sarai a casa. Cerca di concentrarti sulla partita", disse battendogli una mano sulla spalla.

§§§

Chiusi in difesa, presi d'assedio, i denti stretti per non mollare nemmeno un millimetro: i giocatori del Giappone non nutrivano più speranze di vittoria, ma di sicuro avrebbero venduto cara la pelle.

Per oltre 80 minuti avevano resistito senza prendere gol da un Brasile stellare.

I centrocampisti erano ripiegati tutti nella propria metà campo, lasciando il solo Hyuga davanti, a fare da possibile sponda a un sempre più improbabile contropiede.

Le tre M, Matsuyama, Misugi e, soprattutto, Misaki, si battevano come leoni su ogni pallone, senza cedere un millimetro.

Wakabayashi aveva già operato abbastanza miracoli da passare direttamente alla canonizzazione.

Ma il tempo passava e le energie scemavano.

Il Brasile avrebbe segnato: era solo questione di tempo.

"Certo", disse sottovoce Misugi a Matsuyama, in un secondo di pausa, "Se non fossimo costretti a giocare con un uomo in meno..."

Tutti e due posarono lo sguardo su Tsubasa.

Il soccer prodigy era spento, distratto, non era mai riuscito a entrare in partita. In più, quando gli capitava un pallone buono, tentava sempre delle improbabili giocate individuali.

Matsuyama era sempre stato il capitano nelle situazioni d'emergenza. Questa, senza dubbio, era una di quelle.

"Tsubasa, qui non ce la facciamo più !", gridò all'indirizzo del fantasma che vestiva la fascia, "Devi impegnarli davanti, o tra poco saremo sotto!"

Tsubasa non si voltò nemmeno.

Per quanti sforzi facesse, non riusciva a concentrarsi sulla partita.

Continuava a ripetersi che un professionista avrebbe dovuto lasciar da parte ogni altro pensiero e giocare con tutto se stesso quella partita fondamentale, che era costata a tutti un anno di lacrime e sangue.

Ma il suo pensiero era altrove.

A Sanae, prima di tutto, che quel giorno avrebbe dovuto partorire.

E a Misaki, in secondo luogo, dopo lo sconvolgente colloquio della sera prima.

Con la coda dell'occhio, vide il pallone che arrivava nella sua zona.

Cercò di smarcarsi dai difensori verde- oro, quando un lampo blu lo anticipò di un secondo, lasciandolo stordito.

Rimase fermo sulle gambe senza capire, poi vide Misaki che, dopo aver seminato tre avversari, calciava di sinistro all'angolino.

"Sìììììììììì!"

Un urlo di liberazione riecheggiò alle sue spalle. I compagni quasi lo travolsero, mentre correvano dalle retrovie ad abbracciare il numero 11, che aveva ipotecato la vittoria, quando ormai non ci credeva più nessuno.

Lo stadio esplose per salutare la rete che finalmente sbloccava il risultato dopo un fulmineo contropiede della squadra nipponica.

Azumi Hayakawa, in tribuna stampa, pensò che, a questo punto, l'incontro con Misaki era diventato inevitabile.

§§§

"Come minimo farà due gol, uno per uno!", rise la signora Ozora, guardando i nipotini tra le braccia della nuora.

Il parto era andato benissimo e adesso qualcuno era corso alla ricerca di un televisore, che permettesse alla neo mamma di vedere le prodezze del marito in diretta.

Sanae abbozzò un sorriso.

Pensò che quella, d'ora in poi, sarebbe stata la situazione normale. Lei coi bambini e lui lontano, magari dall'altra parte del mondo, esattamente come quando era in Brasile.

Era sicura che lui l'amasse. Ma sapeva che Tsubasa era terribilmente centrato su di sé.

Era proprio quella la forza straordinaria che gli permetteva di raggiungere qualsiasi obiettivo. Ma era anche il suo peggiore difetto. A volte giungeva a dimenticarsi degli altri, vedendoli come se esistessero solo in funzione di sé.

In fondo aveva in mente il modello di sua madre: a casa coi figli, da sola, mentre il marito mancava per mesi interi, tenuto lontano dal suo lavoro di capitano di Marina.

Sanae guardò la suocera, e si sentì come davanti a uno specchio.

"Gli uomini di questa famiglia non stanno a casa molto", le aveva detto una volta ridendo la signora Ozora, "Dovrai farci l'abitudine".

Ma l'abitudine, lei, non ce l'aveva fatta mai.

§§§

Il fischio finale fu accolto da un urlo di liberazione.

Ishizaki scoppiò in lacrime e Wakabayashi lo abbracciò per nascondere le sue.

Misugi corse da Misaki per essere il primo a ringraziarlo di nuovo per quel gol straordinario, che regalava al Giappone la medaglia d'oro, dopo la vittoria più sofferta della generazione d'oro, ma i ragazzi della panchina lo avevano anticipato e avevano sommerso il numero 11 sotto il loro festoso abbraccio.

Roberto Hongo, che sedeva sulla panchina degli sconfitti, si avvicinò al capitano avversario, che restava immobile in mezzo al campo.

"Complimenti per la vittoria, Tsubasa. È la seconda volta che mi batti".

Tsubasa lo guardò e fece un mezzo sorriso. Lo sconfitto sembrava lui.

"Capitano, andiamo a ritirare la medaglia".

La voce del coach Kira lo riscosse.

La squadra salì sul podio per la premiazione, mentre veniva annunciato il nome del miglior giocatore del torneo.

In sala stampa non avevano avuto dubbi: il premio sarebbe andato a Taro Misaki.

§§§

Sanae guardava sbalordita lo schermo, che le rimandava l'immagine di suo marito che rientrava negli spogliatoi con l'aria sconfitta e, al collo, la medaglia d'oro.

La sua espressione stonava del tutto con la situazione e col resto della squadra, che logora e festante, celebrava il suo più grande trionfo.

Il telefono le segnalò un messaggio. Poi subito un altro.

"Allora? Stai bene? Sei già in ospedale?", diceva il primo.

Sanae richiamò subito.

"Veramente io ho già finito", disse, "Giusto in tempo per vedere la premiazione".

Tsubasa andò nel panico.

"Arrivo! Sono già lì ! Dammi il tempo di salire sull'aereo!", riagganciò, mentre Sanae rideva.

"Cosa vuoi", disse la suocera, "Gli uomini sono così. Fanno i duri, poi vanno in confusione totale in questi momenti".

Sanae guardò il secondo messaggio.

"Come promesso, il mio gol lo dedico a te. Taro".

§§§

Su goldencombi trovi il nostro fan manga The wanderer and his shadow!


	5. Il ritorno degli eroi

Capitolo quinto

 **IL RITORNO DEGLI EROI**

"Tutto bene, Misaki?"

La voce di Jun Misugi lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

"Sono ore che fissi fuori dal finestrino. Stai ancora pensando a quel che ha detto Tsubasa?"

In realtà, Misaki stava pensando a tutt'altro.

La vittoria della medaglia d'oro e, soprattutto, il premio come miglior giocatore, avevano ulteriormente accresciuto quella nuova forza, emersa per la prima volta contro la Nigeria, che aveva trasformato il suo modo di giocare.

Il mondo gli confermava che non era solo una spalla, un giocatore a metà.

Non lo era stato in campo e non riusciva più a esserlo nemmeno nella vita.

"Gli passerà. Era teso e preoccupato per sua moglie. Credo che questo abbia inciso parecchio", proseguì Misugi.

Il pensiero di Sanae attraversò la mente di Misaki.

Aveva cercato di tenerlo lontano fino a quel momento, riuscendoci poco e male. Adesso diventò impossibile.

"Prova a dormire un po'", suggerì Misugi.

Dormire! Era una parola!

Il sonno lo aveva abbandonato ormai da troppo tempo.

Da quell'ultimo incontro con Azumi, per la precisione.

Lei gli aveva letto dentro con una chiarezza che lui non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di avere.

Era vero. Per molto tempo era rimasto nell'ombra, a consolare le lacrime di Sanae, facendo di tutto perché lei fosse felice.

§§§

Davanti al liceo, uno studente e una studentessa dell'ultimo anno stavano in piedi, uno di fronte all'altro. Tra loro una lettera, che il ragazzo stava leggendo.

"Cosa dice?"

Gli occhi di Sanae correvano avidi sulle righe scritte con la nota calligrafia.

"Parla dell'ultima partita, naturalmente", disse Misaki, "Tutte cose che immagino saprai meglio di me".

Aveva in mano l'ultima lettera che Tsubasa gli aveva mandato da Sao Paulo.

La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo.

"No", disse, "Io non so nulla. A me non scrive".

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?", disse Misaki stupito.

Raccolsero le cartelle e si avviarono verso casa.

"Sai", disse Sanae, dopo un momento di esitazione, "Quando è partito due anni fa, mi ha detto che non poteva chiedermi di aspettarlo..."

Misaki la guardò incredulo.

"Immagino che non mi scriva per non farmi sentire legata a lui".

Camminarono in silenzio per un lungo tratto.

Non poteva vedere Sanae che mendicava da lui qualche notizia su Tsubasa, era una cosa che lo faceva stare male.

"E poi sai che non è che lui ami molto le lettere", si sforzò di ridere Sanae, senza riuscirci.

Misaki non disse più nulla.

Appena arrivato a casa, prese carta e penna per rispondere alla lettera di Tsubasa.

Dopo una settimana, Sanae gli corse incontro con gli occhi luminosi.

"Apri l'ombrello, Misaki! Stanno per piovere rane!"

In mano aveva una lettera proveniente dal Brasile.

§§§

Dormire...

Figuriamoci.

Adesso poi, con quel nuovo coraggio che si sentiva nel petto, dormire era decisamente fuori discussione.

Aveva voglia all'improvviso di buttare tutto all'aria.

Era la cosa più assurda e stupida del mondo. Dire a una donna, felicemente sposata, che aveva appena partorito, che lui era perdutamente innamorato di lei.

Ma quando l'aereo atterrò a Tokyo, dopo 11 ore passate a fissare fuori dal finestrino, Taro Misaki era ancora più fermo nella sua decisione.

Il prima possibile avrebbe parlato con Sanae Nakazawa.

§§§

Sanae era oltre il limite della sopportazione.

Smaltita l'euforia per la nascita dei gemelli, Tsubasa, da quando era tornato, aveva dei comportamenti per lei del tutto inspiegabili.

La cosa più incomprensibile era la sua insistenza, quasi ossessiva, perché lei tagliasse i ponti con Misaki.

"Non devi vederlo mai più, hai capito?"

"Sei impazzito? Io vedo chi mi pare! Non trattarmi come fossi la tua ombra!"

Sentendo pronunciare da sua moglie proprio l'espressione usata dal numero 11, Tsubasa sentì il sangue salirgli alla testa.

"Cazzo! Sei mia moglie! Ho detto che non lo devi più vedere!"

Sanae guardò suo marito con gli occhi sbarrati. In tanti anni non lo aveva mai sentito urlare a quel modo.

Cercò di ritrovare un tono più calmo.

"Non capisco, Tsubasa. Che cosa ti succede?"

Anche lui era rimasto scosso dal proprio tono di voce.

"Non volevo gridare...", mormorò.

Poi, si avvicinò, cercando di abbracciarla.

Ma Sanae si irrigidì.

"Da quando sei tornato, sei irriconoscibile", disse calma, ma ferma, "E io non posso gestire tre bambini urlanti... Se vuoi essere al centro dell'attenzione, vai dalla tua di mamma!"

"Che cosa?!"

Tsubasa non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.

"Mi... Mi mandi via? Sono tuo marito! Non ne hai il diritto!"

Aveva ricominciato a gridare e ad agitarsi.

Il pianto di un neonato riempì la casa.

"Complimenti!", fece Sanae sarcastica, "Ci avevo messo un'ora per farli dormire!"

Stizzita, salì dai bambini, mentre un nuovo vagito segnalava che una seconda voce stava per unirsi al coro.

Tsubasa afferrò furiosamente la giacca e infilò la porta, diretto da sua madre.

§§§

"Sto scrivendo un reportage sulla nazionale olimpica, sulle storie personali dei suoi giocatori. Mi farebbe molto piacere parlare con te di Jun Misugi e del suo cuore di cristallo".

Azumi Hayakawa camminava in fretta tra i grattacieli di Tokyo.

"Non so", esitò Yayoi Aoba al telefono, "Jun è una persona così riservata..."

Azumi scoppiò a ridere.

"A quanto pare è la squadra di calcio più timida della storia! Per favore, raccontami qualcosa tu, o non metterò mai insieme un pezzo!"

"Non ho bisogno di cose troppo personali", aggiunse subito, "Mi basta un minimo di racconto della vicenda, per dare umanità ai nostri campioni".

"D'accordo", sorrise Yayoi, "Ma allora credo che dovresti sentire anche Yoshiko Fujisawa. La sua sì che è una storia romantica. Sempre che Matsuyama le permetta di raccontartela!"

"Ho a che fare davvero con degli ossi duri!", rise di nuovo la giornalista.

§§§

"Come hai detto?"

Yukari sgranò gli occhi e scosse la testa come per svegliarsi bene.

Ishizaki si guardò intorno, pensando di aver sbagliato qualcosa.

Con un tono un po' più timoroso della prima volta, ripeté la sua domanda:

"Yukari Nishimoto, vorresti diventare mia moglie?"

Poi chiuse un occhio, come in attesa di un colpo sulla testa.

"Manco morta!", rispose Yukari.

Ishizaki rimase malissimo. Si alzò in piedi.

"Beh, allora io vado...", mormorò imbarazzato.

Ma quando alzò lo sguardo sul volto di lei, vide che stava piangendo in silenzio.

Yukari sbottò:

"Cosa aspetti? Baciami, idiota!"

§§§

 **Sul nostro sito (trovate il link nel nostro profilo) potete leggere anche il primo volume del nostro fan manga "Il viandante e la sua ombra" (anche in versione inglese)**


	6. Penelope alla guerra

Capitolo sesto

 **PENELOPE ALLA GUERRA**

.

.

.

"Non scherziamo! Devi avere quell'intervista ad ogni costo".

Il direttore era stato perentorio.

Azumi Hayakawa pensò che forse era ancora in tempo per cambiare mestiere.

Era inevitabile che, dopo la strepitosa prestazione alle Olimpiadi, l'agenzia francese le chiedesse di intervistare soprattutto il bel numero 11, che a Parigi aveva vissuto per anni.

Fece un profondo sospiro e raggiunse la sala stampa.

Ozora Tsubasa non c'era, richiamato al fianco della moglie dalla nascita dei bambini.

Il portavoce, al suo posto, era Taro Misaki.

Azumi seguì molto distrattamente quella conferenza stampa, che le parve interminabile.

.

Quando la conferenza stampa finì, Misaki prese immediatamente il telefono.

"È tanto che non ci vediamo. Quando posso venire a trovarti?", scrisse.

Fece appena in tempo a inviare il messaggio, che una voce femminile ben conosciuta lo costrinse, d'istinto, a nascondere l'apparecchio.

"È molto tempo che non ci vediamo...", disse Azumi, avvicinandosi al centrocampista.

"Sì, molto", replicò Misaki.

"Hai giocato un torneo strepitoso", si complimentò la giornalista.

"Grazie".

"Me la rilasceresti un'intervista?", chiese.

"No, no", fece imbarazzato Misaki, "Sai che io non sono bravo in queste cose. E poi il capitano è Tsubasa, chiedi a lui".

"Sempre un passo dietro il soccer prodigy, eh?"

Si pentì subito della battuta, ma si accorse che Misaki non l'aveva nemmeno sentita.

Il suo sguardo era fisso al telefono.

Azumi capì.

"Stai aspettando che lei ti risponda, vero?"

Misaki la fissò in silenzio.

Un breve suono segnalò l'arrivo di un messaggio.

"Vieni nel primo pomeriggio. Ti aspetto", aveva scritto Sanae.

Il centrocampista mise il telefono in tasca e accennò un saluto.

"Per quanto ancora andrai avanti così?", sibilò Azumi, cercando di fermarlo.

Misaki si voltò.

Azumi vide che aveva uno sguardo febbricitante, che lei non gli aveva mai visto.

"Fino a questo pomeriggio", rispose il miglior giocatore della finale olimpica.

La giornalista lo guardò interrogativa. Poi ebbe un lampo.

"Non ci credo. Non avrai mai il coraggio di dirglielo".

Senza una parola, Misaki si allontanò.

.

Mentre Azumi usciva dalla sala stampa, il telefono le segnalò un messaggio:

"Possiamo vederci tra un'ora. Ma non credo di riuscire a esserti utile". Firmato: Sanae Ozora.

Sospirò di nuovo. La aspettava un altro incontro difficile.

.

.

.

Sanae gli aveva dato appuntamento per il primo pomeriggio.

Taro Misaki si fermò sotto le fronde di un ginkgo.

Non riusciva a decidere se il tempo che lo separava da quel momento fosse troppo o troppo poco.

Non si vedevano da oltre un anno, da quando lei si era trasferita a Barcellona, subito dopo il matrimonio.

Se n'era andata proprio quando lui aveva trovato il coraggio di confessare a se stesso quello che provava.

Ora, quell'incontro era ciò che più desiderava e più temeva.

Sentiva il bisogno di raccogliere le proprie forze e i propri pensieri, di ripararsi all'ombra ancora per un momento, prima di affrontare, una volta per sempre, la luce del sole.

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa pensò che un'ora era veramente troppo poco tempo.

Incontrare Misaki era stata davvero dura. Era la prima volta che si vedevano dopo oltre un anno e subito Sanae Nakazawa si era materializzata tra loro, come in quel pomeriggio di pioggia.

Si era sentita esattamente come allora, come se non fosse passato nemmeno un minuto, come se tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per dimenticarlo e per passare oltre fossero stati spazzati via come un castello di sabbia sulla battigia.

E adesso, adesso doveva andare ad affrontare lei, la donna che aveva ai suoi piedi i due fuoriclasse della nazionale giapponese: Sanae Nakazawa Ozora.

.

.

.

"Ma dai! Questa è una notizia meravigliosa!"

Sanae, al telefono, non stava in sé dalla gioia.

"Ma certo che ti farò da testimone! Che razza di domande fai?"

"Naturalmente Tsubasa farà da testimone a Ryo", disse Yukari, "Insieme a Misaki..."

"Mi accorderò con Kumi il prima possibile per farti il più bel regalo che tu possa immaginare!", rise Sanae.

Ogni volta che Yukari pronunciava il nome del numero 11 in presenza di Sanae, lo faceva con cautela. Non aveva mai visto di buon occhio l'amicizia tra Sanae e Misaki, fin dai tempi del liceo.

A lei era chiarissimo che il centrocampista aveva un debole per la team manager, e la cosa le sembrava promettere, prima o poi, grossi guai.

Aveva tentato di parlarne con Sanae, ma lei aveva chiuso categoricamente l'argomento, dicendo che le sue erano pure fantasie. E Yukari si era ripromessa di non menzionare mai più la faccenda.

"Pensa come saranno invidiose Yayoi e Yoshiko!", rise Sanae, pensando alle storiche fidanzate di Misugi e Matsuyama.

"Vorrà dire che si litigheranno il bouquet!", rispose Yukari, ridendo.

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa fu la prima a rompere quel silenzio così imbarazzante.

"Mi fa piacere che tu abbia accettato il mio invito".

Sanae Nakazawa accennò un sorriso, mescolando il the.

"Non credo che troverai nulla di interessante da scrivere".

Aveva accettato l'invito della giornalista con molta riluttanza.

Yayoi l'aveva avvisata che Azumi stava scrivendo la storia della generazione d'oro e della sua impresa olimpica. Aveva già raccolto le storie relative a Misugi e a Matsuyama. Ora toccava al capitano.

L'intervista a Sanae Nakazawa sarebbe stata un vero e proprio scoop, un'occasione da non lasciarsi assolutamente sfuggire. Ma Azumi aveva preferito lasciare la signora Ozora per ultima.

Non c'era stato nessun bisogno della raccomandazione di Tsubasa per prendere quella decisione. L'idea di trovarsi faccia a faccia con lei innervosiva non poco la giornalista.

Sapeva che l'incontro con la donna amata da Misaki si sarebbe inevitabilmente trasformato in un confronto. E che lei, molto probabilmente, lo avrebbe perso.

"La mia è una storia terribilmente banale", ribadì Sanae.

Al confronto di Yayoi Aoba, alle prese con la malformazione cardiaca di Jun Misugi, o di Yoshiko Fujisawa, che Hikaru Matsuyama aveva vegliato fino al risveglio dal coma, rinunciando a giocare una partita importantissima, gli episodi della sua storia risultavano decisamente insignificanti.

"Beh, ma non mi servono necessariamente momenti eccezionali", la incoraggiò Azumi, "Raccontami qualcosa di te, poi magari qualche particolare della storia con tuo marito..."

Osservava con attenzione la sua interlocutrice. Era la prima volta che se la trovava davanti a tu per tu e non riusciva a non farle una radiografia.

Sanae frugò nella memoria.

Avrebbe potuto raccontare di quando Tsubasa aveva fatto a pugni per lei con il pugile, ma non ne aveva mai parlato a nessuno, figuriamoci vederlo sbattuto sul giornale.

Oppure di quando aveva preso l'aereo per andare a trovarlo in Brasile.

"24 ore d'aereo per vederlo mezza giornata". "E poi?", avrebbe chiesto la giornalista. "E poi mi ha parlato di calcio".

No, meglio lasciar perdere.

Azumi tentò un'ultima carta per smuovere la sua laconica intervistata. Una storia romantica sul capitano non poteva mancare.

"Beh, dammi almeno un'immagine, il tuo ricordo più romantico, ci sarà pure, no?"

Sanae esitò un attimo. Poi alzò lo sguardo e le piantò in faccia due occhi spalancati.

Evidentemente un ricordo le aveva attraversato la mente. Le sue guance si tinsero di scarlatto.

"No", disse Sanae con un tono di voce leggermente più alto di quello usato fino a quel momento.

Azumi capì che non sarebbe riuscita a cavare un ragno dal buco.

"Sei la persona più riservata che io abbia mai incontrato", rise, "No, forse la seconda...", aggiunse a voce più bassa, quasi tra sé.

"È... è ora che io vada", disse Sanae, alzandosi improvvisamente, "I bambini aspettano. Mi dispiace di non esserti stata utile".

"Non importa", commentò Azumi, sorpresa da tutta quell'improvvisa fretta.

Sanae Nakazawa uscì a precipizio dal locale, lasciandola lì a rimuginare davanti alle tazze ancora mezze piene.

Anche per Azumi Hayakawa era stato un incontro difficile. Per tutto il tempo aveva dovuto trattenere l'unica domanda che voleva davvero farle:

"Mi dica, signora Ozora, come si fa a far innamorare di sé due uomini del calibro di Ozora Tsubasa e Misaki Taro? Sia così gentile da svelare a noi comuni mortali il suo segreto..."

.

.

.

Sanae si fermò pochi passi fuori dal locale a riprendere fiato.

Non sarebbe dovuta venire, lo sapeva.

Era stato umiliante. Non poteva raccontare nulla di sé, perché nulla c'era da raccontare.

Gli studi interrotti, il matrimonio giovanissima. Al massimo poteva dare qualche ricetta di cucina.

Davanti ad Azumi Hayakawa, che aveva girato mezzo mondo e faceva un lavoro interessante, si era sentita subito una nullità.

Cosa voleva sentire? La storia della Penelope paziente?

A lei Penelope non era mai piaciuta, aveva sempre pensato che Ulisse, lei, sarebbe andata a cercarlo.

Quell'ultima domanda, poi, l'aveva travolta.

Al centro della sbiadita immagine in bianco e nero, che quell'involontario bilancio della sua vita aveva fatto apparire, la domanda della giornalista aveva fatto sorgere all'improvviso i colori vividi e sensuali di un ricordo dimenticato.

Sotto quello sguardo che la scrutava, fisso e indagatore, e che sembrava volerle leggere dentro, Sanae si era ritrovata nella luce di un lontano mattino d'estate, che credeva sepolto per sempre.

Il terrore che l'altra potesse vedere quella scena, le aveva letteralmente tolto il respiro.

Poteva forse raccontare alla giornalista che il ricordo più romantico della sua vita non aveva come protagonista suo marito?

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa raccolse i propri fogli e fece finalmente per andarsene.

L'incontro con Sanae Nakazawa era stato avvilente.

Era vestita in modo semplice, senza trucco né gioielli, ma da ogni suo movimento traspariva una grazia luminosa.

In un primo momento si era domandata come mai la chiamassero Anego. A lei era sembrata più una ventata di primavera che avesse riempito il locale.

Poi aveva visto quegli occhi, così pieni di fuoco. Quando glieli aveva piantati in faccia, lei aveva pensato che l'avrebbero incenerita.

Quando alla fine se n'era andata, era stato come un soffio di petali, il sollevarsi del vento tra i ciliegi, lo scomparire di una fata in una fiaba.

In realtà, non c'era bisogno di farle nessuna domanda, pensò Azumi.

Come si poteva resistere a una fata della primavera che vestiva l'hachimaki dei kamikaze?

.

.

 _Sul nostro sito_ _ **goldencombi**_ _, è disponibile il primo volume completo del nostro fan manga_ _ **Il viandante e la sua ombra**_ _. Anche in versione inglese._


	7. L'ultimo granello di sabbia

Capitolo settimo

 **L'ULTIMO GRANELLO DI SABBIA**

.

.

.

Dopo una notte insonne, passata a sbollire la collera, Tsubasa si era alzato deciso a sistemare la situazione. Aveva inventato una scusa per evitare la conferenza stampa. Non aveva nessuna voglia di rivedere Taro Misaki.

Il suono della campanella sulla porta segnalò il suo ingresso nel negozio.

"Garofani bianchi", disse il fiorista con fare sicuro, "Nell'Hanakotoba significano fedeltà eterna e amore reciproco".

"Perfetto!", sorrise Tsubasa e si mise a battere la città alla ricerca di tutti i garofani bianchi che poteva trovare.

Orgoglioso del suo straordinario bottino, Tsubasa si presentò a casa Nakazawa nel primo pomeriggio. La madre di Sanae andò ad aprire la porta e non poté trattenere un grido di meraviglia.

"Sanae!", chiamò.

Sanae si affacciò nell'ingresso e nella cornice della porta vide suo marito, tutto sorridente, circondato da innumerevoli cesti di garofani bianchi.

Un servizievole fiorista portò dentro tutti i fiori, mentre Sanae abbassava gli occhi, per evitare di incenerire con lo sguardo garofani, cesti e marito.

Quando finalmente il salotto fu trasformato in un giardino fiorito e la porta fu chiusa, Sanae era un ordigno pronto ad esplodere.

"Santo cielo, Sanae!", squittì sua madre, "Credo che nemmeno le regine abbiano mai avuto un regalo simile..."

"Mamma, ci lasci soli, per favore?", sibilò Sanae col tono più trattenuto che poteva.

Tsubasa deglutì. Il sorriso cominciava a scemargli.

"Si può sapere per chi mi hai preso?", tuonò Sanae, nell'istante stesso in cui sua madre chiudeva la porta.

Quella pagliacciata le aveva fatto montare una rabbia tale che si sarebbe mangiata tutti quegli stramaledetti garofani!

"Tipico tuo! Un gesto eclatante e mille problemi che svaniscono! Quando la finirai con questi espedienti spettacolari e ti deciderai a crescere?"

Tsubasa era attonito.

"Piglia la tua verdura e vai immediatamente fuori di qui!", gridò Sanae furiosa.

Si girò sui tacchi e salì a vedere se tutto quel baccano avesse svegliato i bambini.

La madre di Sanae si affacciò timorosa. Vide il genero con l'aria desolata del cane bastonato.

"Il parto e la stanchezza giocano brutti scherzi...", disse, cercando di rincuorarlo e di giustificare il comportamento, per lei incomprensibile, della figlia.

"Sì, forse...", bisbigliò Tsubasa.

Se ne andò a capo chino, sentendosi terribilmente ridicolo.

.

.

.

Sanae Nakazawa guardò il telefono, poi l'orologio, poi di nuovo il telefono.

Nessun messaggio.

Misaki aveva detto che sarebbe passato nel primo pomeriggio. Invece non si era visto e non aveva nemmeno mandato un messaggio di scuse.

Era stata una giornataccia. Prima quella terribile intervista con Azumi Hayakawa, poi la pagliacciata dei garofani, che l'aveva mandata su tutte le furie. Infine Taro Misaki che, per la prima volta in vita sua, scompariva senza una spiegazione.

Di nuovo si perse in quel ricordo emerso all'improvviso, che ora le inondava la mente con la sua luce estiva, senza che lei riuscisse a ricacciarlo nell'ombra, da cui era prepotentemente uscito.

Vide che era ora di dare ai bambini l'ultimo pasto della giornata. Salì al piano di sopra.

Ormai Misaki non sarebbe più arrivato.

.

.

.

Si buttò sotto la doccia gelata, nel disperato tentativo di togliersi di dosso il torpore e lo sconforto causati dall'ennesima notte insonne.

Dal momento in cui l'aereo era atterrato a Tokyo, Taro Misaki aveva concentrato tutti i suoi pensieri e le sue energie sull'obiettivo di parlare con Sanae, il prima possibile.

Durante il lungo volo dall'Europa, aveva ripassato mille volte quello che le avrebbe detto, aggiustato ogni virgola e mandato a memoria la lezione, da quel bravo scolaretto che era sempre stato.

Ma ora, esaurita l'adrenalina olimpica, era stato preso dallo sconforto.

Dov'era finito quel coraggio che si era sentito nel petto?

Se mai fosse riuscito a dirle qualcosa, lo avrebbe fatto balbettando.

Il giorno precedente, nel primo pomeriggio, era andato da lei.

Ma una volta arrivato vicino a casa Nakazawa, aveva visto davanti alla porta Tsubasa, con la più grande quantità di fiori che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Con le scene eclatanti il soccer prodigy ci sapeva fare, non c'era dubbio.

Misaki se ne era tornato a casa e aveva spento il telefono.

.

Dalla finestra entrava il sole di un mattino d'estate. Un'immagine gli attraversò la mente.

In riva al mare, di prima mattina, le biciclette abbandonate sulla spiaggia. E lui e Sanae, ancora al liceo, seduti su un barcone rovesciato ad aspettare l'alba.

Erano rimasti svegli solo loro dell'intera compagnia che voleva vegliare per tutta la notte.

Tutti, prima o poi, avevano ceduto al sonno. Tutti, tranne loro.

I primi raggi del sole apparvero sulle acque del Pacifico e Misaki li vide riflessi negli occhi di lei, colmi di meraviglia.

"Sanae...", mormorò con un filo di voce.

Lei si voltò e lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di quell'alba meravigliosa.

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi.

I loro volti si avvicinarono e si scambiarono un lungo, dolcissimo bacio.

.

Misaki sapeva che tutto ciò non era mai accaduto, che era stato soltanto un sogno.

Non esisteva proprio che Sanae Nakazawa, la donna di Tsubasa fin dalla notte dei tempi, baciasse un altro. E tanto meno lui, il timido, riservato Taro Misaki.

Non poteva starci, non quadrava nella storia.

In un punto fuori dal tempo, fuori dalla storia, in un sogno lontano, Sanae Nakazawa e Taro Misaki si erano baciati.

.

Il campanello squillò fragorosamente.

Misaki si accigliò. Non aspettava nessuno e non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno.

Voleva restare solo con la sua tristezza.

Infilò al volo i jeans e si diresse alla porta, deciso a sbarazzarsi dello scocciatore.

Afferrò la maniglia con decisione.

Davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati, apparve Sanae Nakazawa Ozora.

.

.

.

La porta si aprì di scatto e Sanae vide nella cornice Taro Misaki, con aria scontrosa e addosso solo i jeans.

"Scusa! Non ti volevo disturbare!", arrossì lei.

Lo guardò che si precipitava a recuperare una maglietta, farfugliando delle scuse.

Cercò qualcosa da dire, per rompere il silenzio imbarazzato che aleggiava nella stanza.

"Avevi detto che saresti passato a trovarmi, e invece non l'hai fatto. Così sono venuta io..."

"Scusa, ho avuto un contrattempo", disse a bassa voce Taro.

Sanae alzò gli occhi e lo vide immerso nella luce del mattino d'estate. Come in un ricordo di tanto tempo prima.

"È davvero molto tempo che non ci vediamo...", disse lei a mezza voce.

Misaki le sembrava stranamente a disagio. Non sembrava felice di vederla.

"Forse... è meglio che me ne vada", mormorò lei.

Ma si accorse che, a quella frase, lui aveva stretto i pugni con tutta la forza che aveva.

Vide che la tensione lo faceva quasi vibrare.

"Che cosa ti succede, Taro?", domandò stupita.

Lui rimase immobile, con lo sguardo stanco fisso a terra.

"Che cosa ti toglie il sonno?", aggiunse, accorgendosi che il cuore le era salito in gola.

Seguì un lungo momento di silenzio.

La polvere vorticò lenta nel raggio di sole che li divideva.

Poi lo sentì sussurrare:

"Sei tu. Sei tu che mi tormenti, Sanae. Ti amo da così tanto tempo..."

.

.

.

Seguici sul nostro sito goldencombi!

Sul canale youtube della goldencombi, trovi un video legato a questo capitolo!


	8. Un sogno dentro un sogno

Capitolo ottavo

 **UN SOGNO DENTRO UN SOGNO**

.

.

.

Non aveva balbettato, questo no.

Anzi, le parole gli erano uscite come un fiume in piena, concitate, senza pause.

Ma era riuscito a dirglielo solo a testa china.

Non riusciva ad alzare lo sguardo, i muscoli del collo come paralizzati.

Seguirono gli istanti più lunghi della sua vita.

Lei era zitta e immobile e lui avrebbe preferito mille volte urla e schiaffi a quell'inferno silenzioso e sospeso.

Si diede dello stupido. Pensò che aveva rovinato tutto.

La complicità, l'amicizia, l'affetto. Tutto sarebbe stato spazzato via.

Nulla avrebbe più potuto tornare come prima.

Pensò che era stato un pazzo. Come amici, almeno, avrebbero potuto vedersi e sentirsi... Ma ora?

Ora lei lo avrebbe cancellato d'un colpo dalla lista degli esistenti.

Un lieve fruscio lo riscosse.

Ecco. Se ne stava andando.

Avrebbe infilato la porta. Così, senza nemmeno una parola. E non l'avrebbe mai più rivista.

Serrò gli occhi...

.

Un tocco gentile si posò sul suo braccio.

La sorpresa gli permise di superare la paralisi.

Alzò la testa di scatto e, a pochi centimetri, trovò i profondi occhi scuri di lei.

Non sembravano affatto arrabbiati, ma colmi di tenerezza, forse persino leggermente umidi.

Di sicuro la voce le tremava, quando disse:

"Davvero hai detto che mi ami, Taro?"

.

.

.

La mattina dopo la sceneggiata dei garofani, il soccer prodigy giunse di nuovo davanti alla porta di casa Nakazawa. Prese ripetutamente dei profondi respiri e suonò il campanello.

"Mi spiace, è uscita. Ha detto che andava a fare una visita. Immagino sia da Yukari, sai, per il matrimonio..."

Tsubasa si precipitò da Yukari, che fu molto sorpresa di vederlo.

Non aveva nessun appuntamento con Sanae e gli suggerì di provare da Kumi, perché forse si erano trovate per discutere dei regali.

Tsubasa cominciava a innervosirsi.

Chiamò la moglie al telefono, ma lo trovò spento.

Con passo deciso si diresse verso casa Sugimoto.

.

.

.

Doveva essere un sogno, non c'era dubbio.

Una mano tra i capelli di Sanae, l'altra a stringerle la vita, da alcuni minuti Taro Misaki stava baciando la signora Ozora.

"Davvero hai detto che mi ami, Taro?", aveva detto.

E quando il suo sguardo aveva incontrato quello febbricitante dell'amico di sempre, un fulmine era corso lungo la spina dorsale di entrambi.

Dopo un lungo momento, in cui Taro aveva sentito (ne era sicuro) il cuore fermarsi, Sanae aveva posato le proprie labbra sulle sue.

.

Ma Sanae era la donna di Tsubasa, fin dalla notte dei tempi, e non quadrava nella storia che baciasse qualcun altro. E meno di tutti il suo fraterno amico Taro.

In un punto fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio, fuori dalla storia, Sanae Nakazawa stava baciando Taro Misaki.

.

.

.

Tsubasa arrivò a casa Sugimoto già molto nervoso.

Lo fu ancora di più quando gli venne ad aprire la nonna di Kumi.

La vecchia era un'indovina e a Tsubasa quel genere di cose dava terribilmente sui nervi.

Il destino uno se lo costruisce con le proprie mani. Il resto sono superstizioni da vecchie comari.

"Kumi è uscita con un'amica".

Tsubasa si sentì sollevato. Ecco risolto il mistero. Sua moglie era a far compere per il matrimonio di Yukari.

"Sono via da un po'. Entra pure ad aspettarle", aggiunse la vecchia.

Tsubasa si sentì immediatamente a disagio. C'erano ovunque strani aggeggi di divinazione.

"Vuoi che ti legga le carte?", chiese la donna.

Tsubasa rise: "Per carità!"

"Magari potrebbero aiutarti a capire dove sta il problema con tua moglie", disse la vecchia calma.

Tsubasa smise di ridere di colpo.

"Scusi, chi le ha detto che ho un problema con mia moglie?"

La vecchia gli sorrise e gli fece cenno di seguirla.

Entrarono in uno stanzino drappeggiato con pesanti teli scuri.

Su un tavolino c'era un cuscino di velluto, sul cuscino una sfera di cristallo.

.

.

.

Non riusciva a ricordarsi come fossero arrivati in camera da letto.

Chi dei due aveva portato l'altro?

Di sicuro avevano seminato una buona parte dei vestiti lungo il tragitto e, altrettanto sicuramente, non avevano mai permesso alle loro labbra di separarsi, come se non potessero respirare al di fuori di quel bacio.

Taro era terrorizzato all'idea che, se si fosse staccato dalle labbra di lei, tutto sarebbe svanito per sempre come in un incantesimo, come quel mattino d'estate in riva al mare.

Lei si lasciò cadere sul letto e i respiri finalmente si separarono.

Taro trattenne il fiato, ma l'incantesimo non svanì.

I suoi occhi cercarono quelli di Sanae e li trovarono pieni del sole del mattino.

Lei lo prese per mano e posò su di lui uno sguardo che non aveva mai avuto prima.

.

.

.

"Posso vedere il futuro, ma anche il presente e il passato", spiegò la vecchia.

"A che serve vedere il passato?", rise Tsubasa, "Sappiamo già quel che è accaduto!"

La vecchia sogghignò.

"Quanto sei ingenuo... Il futuro è nascosto nel passato, come un fiore nel seme, solo che non lo abbiamo visto..."

Cominciò a muovere le mani intorno alla sfera di cristallo.

"Un'alba d'estate, in riva al mare... Due ragazzi che si baciano...", prese a dire l'indovina.

Senza volerlo, Tsubasa cominciò a frugare nella memoria.

Non gli sembrava proprio di aver mai visto l'alba sulla spiaggia con Sanae...

La vecchia stavolta aveva sbagliato trucco.

"Un barcone rovesciato... Una bicicletta azzurra e una rossa..."

Palo!, pensò Tsubasa, ghignando. La bicicletta di Sanae era azzurra, ma la sua era grigia, quindi...

"La ragazza ha gli occhi scuri e una maglietta a righe..."

Capirai, pensò Tsubasa, originalissimo...

"Il ragazzo ha un'aria delicata e gentile, i capelli corti e una camicia gialla..."

Tsubasa si alzò in piedi di scatto, come punto da uno scorpione.

L'aspetto, gli abiti, il colore della bicicletta gli avevano dipinto in mente un ritratto.

Un'immagine attraversava gli anni e gli giungeva nitida dal passato: Misaki che scampanellava davanti a casa sua, con una bicicletta rossa e una camicia gialla.

.

"Ora basta con queste sciocchezze!", sbottò Tsubasa, "Quando arriveranno Kumi e mia moglie?"

"Tua moglie?", la vecchia sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, "Kumi non è con tua moglie, ma con una sua amica!"

Tsubasa l'avrebbe volentieri strangolata.

Bofonchiò un saluto e infilò la porta, inseguito dai fantasmi del passato, con camicia gialla e bicicletta rossa.

.

.

.

Taro immerse il volto nel profumo e nel tepore della pelle di lei.

La luce dell'estate entrava nella stanza, stendendo il suo velo dorato su ogni cosa.

Una brezza sottile sospingeva, come fossero onde, brividi febbrili sulla pelle di entrambi.

Quando la baciò nuovamente, una danza cominciò a trascinarli. E poi a travolgerli.

D'un tratto un indefinibile calore li avvolse, cancellando i confini tra un corpo e l'altro.

Taro continuava a ripetersi che no, non era possibile, doveva per forza essere un sogno.

In una storia fuori dal tempo, avvolti da un mattino d'estate, Sanae Nakazawa e Taro Misaki sognavano insieme di fare l'amore.

.

.

.

Furente, Tsubasa camminava senza sapere bene dove fosse diretto.

Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'immagine di quella spiaggia.

Sentiva la rabbia crescergli inspiegabilmente dentro ad ogni passo.

La frustrazione di non riuscire a trovare Sanae si mutava rapidamente in angoscia e la limpida mattina estiva andava prendendo i colori lividi dell'incubo.

Camminava a passi rapidi e rabbiosi come inseguendo un inafferrabile fantasma in camicia gialla.

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si trovò davanti alla casa di quello che una volta era il suo migliore amico.

.

.

.

"Davvero hai detto che mi ami?", sussurrò lei, come per riprendere un discorso lasciato a metà.

Taro ebbe un sussulto, ma continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi e ad accarezzarle i capelli.

Ormai era definitivamente convinto che si trattasse di un sogno e che quindi tanto valesse sognare alla grande. Così rispose con una di quelle frasi che si aspetta tutta la vita l'occasione di dire:

"Non respiro senza di te. Non ho passato nemmeno un attimo della mia vita senza averti vicina".

Era chiaramente un sogno: non aveva nemmeno balbettato.

Sanae si strinse al suo petto.

"Tu... tu ti ricordi quell'alba sulla spiaggia?", bisbigliò.

Taro spalancò gli occhi.

Quale diavoleria era mai questa? Un sogno in un altro sogno!

"Mi sono sforzata di dimenticarla", proseguì lei esitante, "E sono arrivata a pensare che fosse un sogno..."

Taro si sentì come in un feuilleton di fine Ottocento: all'improvviso, lei gli aveva mostrato la metà di un medaglione, di cui lui aveva sempre portato in tasca l'altra metà.

"Avevi una maglietta a righe", mormorò lui, "E la tua vecchia bicicletta azzurra..."

Lei sorrise.

Le due metà combaciavano alla perfezione.

Taro sentì come lo scattare di una serratura.

Tutto era cominciato lì, pensò.

Sia l'amore per lei, che la necessità di nasconderlo.

A se stesso, prima di tutto.

Ora, finalmente, lei era tornata su quella spiaggia, dove lui era rimasto ad aspettarla per tutti quegli anni.

.

.

.

Il suono del campanello riempì la casa.

Non ho nessuna intenzione di svegliarmi, pensò Taro.

Nessuno dei due si mosse e il campanello smise di suonare.

"Cosa devo fare per continuare a sognare questo sogno?", sussurrò, "A parte uccidere lo scocciatore alla porta, intendo".

La risata cristallina di lei riempì la stanza.

Sanae gli diede un bacio lieve e si sciolse dal suo abbraccio.

"Devo andare dai bambini", disse con un sorriso.

Taro si riscosse. Non era quello il genere di frasi che si dice in un sogno!

Nei sogni, così come al cinema, dopo una scena d'amore arriva la dissolvenza, non è che si vede la gente rivestirsi e riprendere la vita normale!

Qualcosa non quadrava.

.

.

.

Tsubasa aveva osservato la casa di Misaki per qualche istante.

Tutto era silenzioso e non sembrava esserci nessuno.

La stessa spinta che lo aveva portato fin lì, gli fece posare il dito sul campanello.

Senza alcun motivo apparente, ebbe la sensazione di essere sul punto di commettere un irreparabile errore.

Ma, alla fine, suonò lo stesso il campanello con energia.

Non sentendo alcun rumore, il capitano della nazionale si girò e fece per andarsene, raccomandandosi di non lasciarsi sfuggire nulla con Sanae.

Aveva appena voltato le spalle alla porta, quando dall'interno della casa sentì provenire, argentina e inconfondibile, la risata di sua moglie.

.

.

.

"Eccomi, arrivo!"

Il campanello squillava perentorio, molto più di prima, e Taro, rassegnato, si era infilato i jeans e una maglietta per andare ad aprire. Sanae aveva recuperato i suoi vestiti e li stava indossando nella stanza.

Taro aprì la porta e la sensazione di essere in un sogno scomparve in un istante.

Davanti a lui, livido come non l'aveva mai visto, c'era il suo ex amico fraterno, il capitano della nazionale, il soccer prodigy Ozora Tsubasa.

"Dov'è?", chiese Tsubasa con il tono più cupo che avesse mai avuto.

Misaki passò in un attimo dallo shock al contrattacco.

"Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?"

Con una spinta tentò di buttarlo fuori.

Tsubasa raccolse tutta la furia, l'ansia, il rancore nel suo pugno destro e lo stampò in faccia a Misaki, spedendolo contro la parete.

Sanae si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, giusto in tempo per vedere suo marito che prendeva Taro per la maglietta.

E si pietrificava.

Anche Sanae si fermò di colpo.

Il tempo sembrò trattenere il fiato.

Avvicinandosi così tanto al rivale, Tsubasa gli aveva sentito addosso, dolcissimo e inconfondibile, il profumo della pelle di lei.

.

.

.

Seguici sul nostro sito goldencombi.


	9. Naufraghi

Capitolo nono

 **NAUFRAGHI**

.

.

.

Uno dei più grandi pregi di Tsubasa era il candore.

Un candore infantile, disarmante, di bambino allegro al punto da ignorare ogni ombra e ogni difficoltà.

Quando riconobbe in modo inequivocabile il profumo del corpo di Sanae addosso a Misaki, rimase paralizzato, come se il cielo fosse andato in frantumi, rovinandogli sulla testa.

Per un tempo che gli sembrò lunghissimo, si sentì barcollare come se il pugno lo avesse preso lui.

Girava lo sguardo intorno senza riuscire a mettere a fuoco, finché non si fermò sulla figura della moglie. Ferma sulla porta della camera da letto.

 **.**

Mollò la maglietta di Misaki e si diresse fulmineo verso di lei.

"Tsubasa!", gridò Misaki, nel tentativo di fermarlo.

Sanae chiuse gli occhi, sperando di scomparire, insieme a tutta la stanza.

Calò un silenzio irreale. Tsubasa fissava la moglie senza riconoscerla, come se tutt'a un tratto gli avessero strappato la ragione, il cuore e l'anima. E tutto senza anestesia.

"Perché? Come hai potuto?"

La voce uscì a fatica.

Poi, accompagnandolo con una terribile ingiuria, le piantò in faccia un violento schiaffo. Sanae perse l'equilibrio e finì, ironia della sorte, tra le braccia di Taro Misaki.

.

Rimasero tutti e tre paralizzati da quel gesto irreparabile.

Piccolissimi e immobili, ognuno nel punto esatto in cui il lampo di quello schiaffo lo aveva fotografato.

Il primo a riprendersi dallo shock fu il numero 11.

Con Sanae singhiozzante tra le braccia, raccolse tutta la sua forza nella voce.

"Esci immediatamente di qui!"

Tsubasa, a testa china, non disse nulla. Non li guardò. Infilò la porta e uscì.

.

.

.

Avevano passato un buon quarto d'ora seduti sul pavimento, in silenzio, con Sanae che singhiozzava sempre più sommessamente e Taro che cercava di calmarla, carezzandole piano i capelli.

Tutto era cominciato con quell'intervista, pensò Sanae.

Azumi e le sue domande avevano fatto alzare il vento che aveva spalancato le finestre della sua anima, sollevando la polvere di lunghi anni immobili.

Quel vento si era fatto così forte e irresistibile da trascinarla, quasi senza che lei se ne rendesse conto, prima davanti alla porta della casa di Taro, poi tra le sue braccia.

E adesso, dopo che Tsubasa aveva fatto irrompere la realtà in quell'atmosfera incantata di sogno, quell'abbraccio caldo e affettuoso le sembrava l'unico porto sicuro in cui fosse possibile trovare riparo.

Taro, invece, non riusciva a pensare a nulla. Sentiva solo il suo cuore seguire lo stesso ritmo dei singhiozzi di Sanae. La stringeva tra le braccia per proteggerla dalla tempesta, da cui anche lui sentiva di essere stato travolto, sussurrandole ogni tanto qualche parola tranquillizzante.

Quando vide che il suo pianto era cessato, le asciugò le lacrime e la aiutò a rialzarsi.

"Andiamo, ti porto dai bambini", disse con un accenno di sorriso.

.

.

.

Tsubasa aveva corso a perdifiato, senza nemmeno sapere verso dove. Si fermò solo quando sentì la milza che stava per esplodergli e un bruciore alla gola.

Si chinò ansimante, le mani sulle ginocchia, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e, appena fermo, cominciò a vomitare.

Quando le scosse degli spasmi e dei singhiozzi cessarono, si accorse di trovarsi sull'argine del fiume dove aveva trascorso tanti pomeriggi d'infanzia.

Respirò profondamente.

Doveva essere un incubo.

La ricerca vana della moglie, la vecchia indovina, la scena a casa di Misaki... Un incubo ben articolato, e anche un tantino stereotipato, a ben pensarci.

Guardò la mano con cui aveva dato uno schiaffo a sua moglie.

Il fischio del treno passò lontano, come quel giorno in cui avevano salutato Misaki dalla collina.

Si sedette a terra, infilò la testa tra le ginocchia e ricominciò a piangere.

.

.

.

"Si può sapere dov'eri finita?"

La madre di Sanae la aspettava sulla porta.

"Come al solito il tuo telefono era spento!", continuò la madre, "Anche Tsubasa ti cercava!"

"Lo so", rispose Sanae in un soffio.

Taro temeva che la signora Nakazawa notasse il segno sulla guancia della figlia, che a lui pareva terribilmente visibile.

La madre di Sanae, invece, sembrò non farci caso.

"Torneremo domani", disse salendo in macchina, "I bambini hanno già mangiato".

Il signor Nakazawa e suo figlio Atsushi salutarono con un cenno della mano, lasciando Taro e Sanae sulla porta di casa.

Sanae salì subito dai bambini.

Taro, invece, uscì sul balcone della sala per chiamare Ishizaki. Non poteva fare a meno di essere preoccupato per Tsubasa.

"Ishizaki, sono io. Sbrigati, cerca Tsubasa. Trovalo e non mollarlo un istante, capito?"

Riagganciò con un sospiro.

Guardò la scala, aspettando di veder comparire Sanae.

Non si erano ancora parlati, da quando erano usciti da casa sua.

Taro cercava le parole per quando lei sarebbe scesa. Ma ogni ipotesi che si affacciava alla sua mente, finiva per essere scartata.

Gli sembravano tutte inadeguate, perché sentiva quanto quelle parole sarebbero state pesanti e decisive per il suo destino.

Girò lo sguardo nella stanza. Su una mensola, bene in vista, una foto ritraeva Sanae sorridente coi gemelli. Era la prima foto dei bambini, fatta pochi giorni prima.

Taro capì che l'unica cosa sensata che poteva fare era andarsene, senza dire nulla.

Salì in punta di piedi, per salutarla.

La porta della stanza era socchiusa. Taro la aprì appena, per evitare di svegliare i bambini bussando.

Sul letto, in penombra, Sanae si era addormentata con i piccoli.

.

.

.

Ishizaki lo aveva cercato per prima cosa sul campo di calcio della scuola, dove andava sempre, fin da piccolo, quando era triste, arrabbiato o voleva stare da solo e, non avendocelo trovato, cominciò a preoccuparsi sul serio.

Misaki non gli aveva spiegato nulla.

E Ishizaki non poteva avere nessun sospetto di quello che stava succedendo, perché per lui la cosa avrebbe assunto le proporzioni di un rivolgimento del cosmo, come se il sole, una bella mattina, si fosse levato da occidente.

Cose che nemmeno se le avesse viste coi propri occhi, avrebbe potuto crederci.

Quando finalmente giunse all'argine del fiume e vide Tsubasa seduto a terra, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Avvicinandosi, si accorse che stava piangendo in silenzio.

Una profonda pena per l'amico riempì il suo cuore.

Senza dire nulla, si sedette al suo fianco, gli mise un braccio sulle spalle e gli diede una stretta di conforto.

.

.

.

Taro richiuse la porta e scese al piano di sotto.

Non poteva rimanere, e non riusciva ad andare via.

Si sedette sul balcone, le ombre stavano cominciando ad allungarsi. La sera stava finalmente scendendo su quella lunga giornata.

Non poteva andarsene adesso, lasciandola sola nella notte.

Non avrebbe dormito comunque. Tanto valeva vegliare lì.

Taro Misaki guardò verso il mare, che si scuriva in lontananza. E capì che avrebbe passato la vita aggrappato al ricordo di un sogno di un mattino d'estate, in cui era stato l'uomo più felice della Terra.

 _._

.

.

Il sole era quasi completamente tramontato dietro le colline, quando Ishizaki riuscì a far alzare Tsubasa e a portarselo a casa.

Si infilarono nel bagno termale, ormai deserto, e ci rimasero a lungo.

L'acqua tiepida che rilassava i muscoli procurava a Tsubasa la prima sensazione piacevole di quella terribile giornata.

Non disse nemmeno una parola e seguì docilmente Ishizaki che gli imponeva di passare lì la notte, preoccupato com'era di perderlo di vista.

.

.

.

Dal balcone di casa Nakazawa si vedevano lontane le luci del porto.

Nella sua notte più insonne, Taro Misaki guardava le navi partire e sentiva come una vertigine.

Il sogno sepolto per anni era diventato, per un attimo, un sogno a due. E poi, un istante dopo, era emerso definitivamente nella luce solida della realtà.

E questo lo spaventava.

Lo spaventava perché i sogni avevano una loro logica assurda, una loro coerenza rassicurante, mentre la realtà era vasta e imprevedibile come un mare aperto. Perché nella realtà c'erano gli altri.

Taro si sentiva in balìa di quel momento in cui tutto era possibile.

Gli sembrava di partire ogni volta che una nave si staccava dalla banchina del porto.

Le luci più grandi puntavano direttamente il largo; quelle più piccole si muovevano timorose sotto costa. Alcune imbarcazioni toccavano terra proprio quella notte, dopo mesi passati sulle acque del Pacifico.

Nella mente di Taro Misaki, l'immagine di Sanae addormentata tra i bambini assumeva i contorni di un porto tanto desiderato e appena intravisto, prima di essere risospinti al largo.

Le ore passarono lente, illuminate solo a notte fonda dalla luna calante.

.

Finalmente, la luce dell'alba cominciò a schiarire l'orizzonte.

Taro sentì una presenza alle sue spalle. Si voltò.

Sanae, in piedi, guardava il mare.

Nei suoi occhi tutto lo sgomento del giorno prima non sembrava aver lasciato nessuna traccia.

Erano fermi, decisi, luminosi.

"Devo andare via di qui", disse.

.

.

.

Dato che il capitolo ci è sembrato emotivamente piuttosto impegnativo, abbiamo pensato di regalarvi un TEST semiserio, in cui scoprire a quale eroina di Capitan Tsubasa assomigliate di più :-). Lo trovate sulle pagine Facebook e Google+ di Goldencombi.

Il nostro fan manga "Il viandante e la sua ombra" è online in italiano e inglese sul sito goldencombi . com


	10. Dieci anni di solitudine

Capitolo decimo

 **DIECI ANNI DI SOLITUDINE**

.

.

.

"Devo andare via di qui", aveva detto Sanae decisa, lo sguardo fisso sulle lontane luci del porto.

Aveva bisogno di pensare e doveva farlo in uno spazio il più possibile vuoto, non in quella casa piena di gente, in cui Tsubasa poteva piombare da un momento all'altro.

"Ma dove?", aggiunse quasi tra sé.

Taro Misaki, senza una parola, le tese le chiavi di casa sua.

"Non verrà mai a cercarti lì", disse con un sorriso.

Sanae lo guardò stupita.

"Io andrò da mio padre", aggiunse subito Taro.

Era rientrato alla perfezione nel suo ruolo ed era disposto a dormire sotto un ponte, pur di saperla tranquilla e felice.

"Come farò con i bambini?", pensò Sanae ad alta voce.

La preoccupava non poco l'idea di fare tutto da sola, senza l'aiuto della madre, che, peraltro, era l'ultima persona che voleva con sé. Ci mancava solo che dovesse darle delle spiegazioni.

"Verrò ad aiutarti ogni giorno", replicò deciso Taro. E di nuovo tese le chiavi.

Sanae pensò che accettare l'offerta di Taro sarebbe stata la cosa meno saggia che potesse fare.

Ma saggezza sarebbe stato andarsene subito il giorno prima, quando lui le aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti.

Era stata saggia per troppi anni.

L'unico modo per capire che cosa stava succedendo era dare uno strattone alla realtà.

Guardò Taro negli occhi e aprì la mano.

.

.

.

"Dove può essere andata?", gridò la signora Nakazawa, "Come farà da sola, con i bambini?"

Il signor Nakazawa leggeva le poche righe lasciate da Sanae, mentre sua moglie correva qua e là per la casa, come se la figlia fosse nascosta lì da qualche parte.

"I miei nervi, i miei poveri nervi!" continuò la signora Nakazawa, lasciandosi cadere sul divano.

Atsushi, per evitare di ridere di fronte alla performance materna, si voltò verso il padre.

"Che cosa dice?"

"Starà via un paio di giorni", rispose il signor Nakazawa, piegando il biglietto.

"E Tsubasa lo sa?", chiese il ragazzo.

"No", rispose, "Chiede di non dirgli nulla".

Il padre di Sanae nascose la sua preoccupazione dietro un tono rassicurante.

"Non agitarti inutilmente", disse alla moglie, "Sono sicuro che sa quello che fa".

E uscì, per fare una lunga camminata fino al porto.

.

.

.

Il telefono squillò tre volte, prima che la signora Natsuko Ozora riuscisse a rispondere.

La madre di Tsubasa non lo aveva visto tornare la sera prima e aveva pensato che si fosse fermato a casa dei suoceri, finalmente riappacificato con Sanae.

Le dispiaceva molto quella situazione tesa, voleva molto bene alla nuora e ricordava quanto avesse sofferto negli anni della lontananza. Un dolore che lei, moglie di un capitano di Marina, conosceva bene.

All'altro capo del telefono, la signora Nakazawa, parlava in modo concitato.

"Cosa? E dov'è andata?", chiese la signora Ozora per capire meglio, "No, prometto che non gli dirò nulla".

In quel momento suonò il campanello e lei dovette interrompere la comunicazione, promettendo di richiamare.

Mentre cercava di raccapezzarsi tra le parole confuse della madre di Sanae, aprì la porta e si trovò davanti Ishizaki che riaccompagnava a casa suo figlio, ridotto in uno stato pietoso.

.

"Che cosa diavolo gli è successo?", chiese la signora Ozora a Ishizaki, quando il figlio si fu infilato, senza una parola, in camera sua.

"Non lo so", rispose desolato Ishizaki, "Misaki non mi ha detto nulla..."

La signora Ozora cercava di rimettere insieme i pezzi di quel misterioso puzzle.

Ishizaki se ne andò, promettendo di tornare presto, e la lasciò sola con le sue domande.

.

.

.

La signora Nakazawa riagganciò ancora più agitata. Aveva assoluto bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e la consuocera le era sembrata l'unica che potesse capirla. Di sicuro anche lei si chiedeva cosa diavolo stesse mai succedendo tra quei due ragazzi e, forse, mettendo insieme tutti i pezzi...

La casa era terribilmente vuota senza Sanae e i bambini.

Guardò suo figlio minore Atsushi, sconcertato quanto lei.

"Mamma, tu hai idea di cosa sia successo?"

"Sono sicura che tutto si aggiusterà, caro", disse, senza nessuna convinzione nella voce.

Poi fece finta di trovarsi qualcosa da fare in cucina, con l'orecchio teso alla telefonata della signora Ozora.

.

.

.

Per due giorni il sole non si fece vedere. Era solo una pallida sagoma nel cielo color latte.

Un'afa greve toglieva il respiro. Sotto il cielo immobile, tutti aspettavano il vento.

.

La signora Ozora si accorse di aver tagliato il doppio della verdura necessaria per il pranzo.

Era così preoccupata che non sapeva più quello che faceva.

Le ripetute telefonate con la madre di Sanae non avevano chiarito minimamente la situazione.

Suo figlio, da due giorni, non usciva dalla camera e non toccava cibo.

Ishizaki aveva un bel venire tutti i giorni a trovarlo, cercando di farlo uscire. Lui restava sdraiato sul letto, limitandosi a girarsi dall'altra parte quando l'amico entrava nella stanza.

Il riso era quasi cotto e lei si scottò un dito col coperchio bollente.

In quel momento sentì una voce alle sue spalle.

"Mamma, ho bisogno di farti una domanda".

Il vano della porta incorniciava il volto pallido e tirato di suo figlio maggiore.

.

.

.

Come promesso, Taro per due giorni si era presentato ogni mattina, per dare una mano a Sanae con i bambini. Trascorreva lì la giornata, permettendole di prendersi un po' di riposo e occupandosi di tutto ciò di cui Sanae e i piccoli potevano avere bisogno. Se ne andava solo quando li vedeva dormire tranquilli.

Sanae era rimasta sbalordita quando, il primo giorno, lo aveva visto prendere in braccio uno dei gemelli. Piangevano contemporaneamente e lei si pensava sull'orlo dell'esaurimento nervoso.

"Guarda che sono bravo", aveva detto, "Mica te lo rompo".

Sotto gli occhi stupefatti di Sanae, Taro teneva il bimbo in braccio come non avesse mai fatto altro in vita sua. In pochi minuti, il piccolo si era addormentato.

Conosceva il talento di Misaki coi bambini e con gli animali: la sua gentilezza faceva sì che lo scegliessero sempre fra mille, ma quell'abilità coi neonati aveva qualcosa di magico.

Taro, da parte sua, sentiva che la presenza di Sanae nella casa aveva, dal primo istante, modificato i suoni, i profumi, i sapori, trasformandola in un abbraccio avvolgente.

.

.

.

"Hai mai pensato di lasciare papà?"

La domanda era stata diretta, senza troppi preamboli e formulata con voce calma e tranquilla. Ma gli occhi scuri e profondi di Tsubasa avevano un'aria febbricitante.

Natsuko Ozora si voltò verso il fornello, per togliere il riso dal fuoco e riprendere fiato.

In quel preciso istante, nel vano di quella porta, era riapparsa un'immagine lontana, sepolta nelle nebbie del tempo.

.

"Vieni via con me, Natsuko", ripeté con maggiore decisione.

"È uno scherzo di cattivo gusto", rise lei nervosamente.

"Sai benissimo che non sto scherzando".

Il giovane, dalla carnagione abbronzata e dagli occhi profondi, la guardava dritta negli occhi e lei dovette voltarsi verso il fornello, perché non riusciva a sostenerne lo sguardo.

"Mi occuperò di Tsubasa come e meglio di un padre e in Brasile lui potrà diventare il calciatore professionista che sogna di essere", la incalzò lui.

La signora Ozora fece un sorriso, che si trasformò in una smorfia.

"Trascuri un piccolo dettaglio. Sono sposata. E pure felicemente".

Il giovane tacque. Il padre di Tsubasa era un amico a cui doveva moltissimo, e lo sapeva.

"Tuo marito è senza dubbio un uomo meraviglioso", disse, "Solo che..."

Lei non poté fare a meno di voltarsi a guardarlo.

"Solo che tu sei innamorata di me", concluse lui.

Natsuko Ozora si appoggiò al lavandino.

"Condividerò con te ogni passo, ogni momento", disse lui, guardandola negli occhi, "Ci sarò io al tuo fianco, anziché la solitudine".

Le si avvicinò e le prese la mano. Lei lasciò cadere il piatto che stava asciugando.

"Vieni con me, Natsuko. Io ti amo".

Si avvicinò per baciarla, ma lei ebbe uno scatto indietro.

"Ti prego di uscire subito da questa stanza, prendi le tue cose e trasferisciti in albergo, fino a quando tu e Tsubasa partirete per il Brasile. La tua presenza in questa casa non è più opportuna", disse con voce dura.

Il giovane lasciò la sua mano, uscì dalla stanza senza dire una parola e salì a preparare le valigie.

Nel pomeriggio, c'era la finale del torneo nazionale delle elementari, con Tsubasa che giocava come capitano. Avrebbero dovuto essere fianco a fianco sugli spalti, come al solito, ma, per fortuna, sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.

.

.

.

Natsuko Ozora si rivide, come in un film, salire nella stanza degli ospiti e trovare due lettere, una per Tsubasa e una per lei.

Era partito all'improvviso, da solo.

Tsubasa aveva un'adorazione per lui e quella partenza fu uno shock duro da assorbire. Quando lei gli diede la lettera, subito dopo la partita, il bambino volle correre all'aeroporto.

Lei pregò in cuor suo che l'aereo fosse già decollato. E fu ascoltata.

Tornata a casa, quella sera, quando Tsubasa si fu finalmente addormentato, rilesse la lettera che le aveva lasciato:

"Qualsiasi oceano ci separi, qualsiasi bufera dovremo attraversare, io ti aspetterò. Roberto Hongo".

.

"Mamma, mi hai sentito?".

La voce del figlio la riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

"Vedi, Tsubasa", prese a dire con voce calma, "Un matrimonio è fatto anche di momenti difficili, di situazioni critiche, che poi vengono superate insieme e rendono il rapporto più forte".

Era molto soddisfatta della risposta che aveva dato e del tono calmo con cui era riuscita a proferirla.

Riacquistò la padronanza di sé e si voltò verso il figlio con un calmo, rassicurante sorriso materno.

"La nascita dei figli è uno dei momenti più critici per una coppia", proseguì, "Vedrai che tutto si aggiusterà presto".

Ora era tornata se stessa. Il ricordo del giovane bruno e delle lunghe ore passate a guardare la pioggia cadere fuori dalla finestra, dopo la sua partenza, erano ritornate ad appartenere a un mondo lontano.

"Non sono i bambini", disse Tsubasa, "Lei è innamorata di un altro".

Lo aveva detto con un tono calmo, come una constatazione oggettiva di un fatto che non lo riguardasse troppo da vicino.

Natsuko Ozora guardò suo figlio con stupore e compassione. Si doveva essere ripetuto quella frase per due interi giorni, per riuscire a renderla pronunciabile e accettabile alla sua mente e al suo cuore.

"È innamorata di Misaki. E lui di lei".

Tutti i pezzi del puzzle che la signora Ozora tentava invano da giorni di rimettere insieme andarono magicamente a posto con quella breve frase, con cui suo figlio, con una semplicità e una calma disarmanti, aveva riassunto tutti i suoi tormenti e le sue sofferenze.

Sapeva quanto lui amasse Sanae. Quella frase era come dirle che lui non aveva più ragione di vivere.

"Tesoro, ne sei proprio sicuro?"

Si avvicinò e gli accarezzò i capelli. Sapeva benissimo che era un gesto adatto a un bambino caduto dalla bicicletta e non a un uomo la cui vita è appena andata in pezzi. Ed era anche la frase sbagliata: certo che ne era sicuro! Poteva forse sbagliarsi su una cosa del genere? Ma che cosa si può dire di giusto in un simile frangente?

"L'ho trovata a casa sua", rispose Tsubasa.

Natsuko Ozora non sapeva cosa dire.

Il dolore del figlio le straziava il cuore, ma proprio non le riusciva di prendersela coi due ragazzi, che conosceva fin da piccini. Non con il gentile e timido Taro, per cui aveva sempre avuto una predilezione, e nemmeno con la nuora, nella quale aveva sempre visto rispecchiate le sue sofferenze.

Uno di loro avrebbe dovuto per forza rinunciare e soffrire.

Era davvero un gioco crudele.

.

.

Per chi segue il manga: lo speciale Sakura hana sarà online nelle prossime ore. Tenete d'occhio il sito o la pagina Facebook per sapere che cosa è successo tra Taro e Sanae "quel" giorno.

.

Le vacanze sono finite e, da sabato, raddoppiamo gli appuntamenti settimanali. Ci vedremo il martedì e il sabato. Grazie a tutti!


	11. Il tramonto in una tazza

Capitolo undicesimo

 **IL TRAMONTO IN UNA TAZZA**

.

.

.

Tsubasa si sentiva come convalescente dopo una lunga malattia. Le forze gli stavano lentamente ritornando, ma il morale era più a terra che mai.

Ishizaki lo trascinò fino al campo di calcio comunale, dove giocavano da ragazzi, per fare due tiri. Col pallone tra i piedi, il soccer prodigy si sentì subito meglio.

Giocarono tutto il pomeriggio, incuranti del caldo, concentrati solo sul pallone, in una sfida uno contro uno, come ai tempi della scuola elementare.

Mentre il sole stava per tramontare, si sedettero sul campo, per asciugarsi il sudore.

"Ishizaki, volevo chiederti..."

Ishizaki si voltò di scatto. Erano giorni che non gli rivolgeva la parola, se non per bofonchiare un no a qualsiasi cosa.

"Com'era Sanae, quando io non c'ero?"

"Triste", rispose laconico Ishizaki.

"No, non intendevo quando ero in Brasile", precisò Tsubasa, "Intendevo prima che io arrivassi. Tu la conosci fin dalla scuola d'infanzia, no?"

Ishizaki lo guardò perplesso.

"Dovresti saperlo. Terribile. Una peste. Una lingua che tagliava il fuoco. L'unica in grado di tenere testa a Wakabayashi. Un vulcano sempre pronto ad esplodere."

.

.

.

La brezza della sera fece tintinnare dolcemente la campanella di vetro. Le lanterne arancioni degli alchechengi si mossero al primo alito di vento di quella torrida giornata di fine luglio.

Taro e Sanae bevevano il the, seduti sulla soglia, mentre il sole calava lento tra i tetti delle case.

"È una notizia meravigliosa", disse Sanae, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla grande ortensia indaco, che occupava gran parte del piccolo giardino.

Taro colse un'ombra nella sua voce e si affrettò a precisare.

"Tu puoi restare qui, naturalmente".

Sanae sorrise e seguì con lo sguardo una falena.

"Quando partirai?", chiese.

"Il Paris Saint-Germain mi aspetta per firmare il contratto", rispose Taro, "Partirò tra qualche giorno".

Finalmente Sanae rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Io non resterò qui", disse.

"Lo so", replicò Taro, abbassando lo sguardo.

La campanella tintinnò più forte.

"Andiamo alla spiaggia prima che tu parta", propose Sanae.

"Quale spiaggia?", chiese Taro sorpreso.

"Torniamo su quella spiaggia, un'ultima volta", rispose lei.

.

.

.

Era arrivato il momento di andare a vedere chi avesse vinto la scommessa.

Azumi Hayakawa si diresse con passo deciso verso la casa di Taro Misaki.

Non era sua abitudine ragionare come una cinica calcolatrice, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che avrebbe vinto in ogni caso.

Durante il loro veloce incontro alla conferenza stampa, Misaki aveva lasciato intendere che avrebbe parlato con Sanae Nakazawa.

Azumi aveva scommesso che il numero 11 non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di confessare i suoi sentimenti. D'altra parte, se mai lo avesse trovato, lei non aveva dubbi sulla risposta dell'irraggiungibile signora Ozora.

In entrambi i casi, quindi, si aspettava di trovare Misaki nello sconforto.

Fece per affacciarsi al cancello del piccolo giardino in ombra, ma si fermò di colpo.

Dietro un enorme cespuglio di ortensie indaco, si intravedeva il rosa di uno yukata.

Vestita con il tradizionale abito da casa, una figura femminile si muoveva tra i fiori del giardino, lieve come una brezza.

Dopo un attimo sparì, come avrebbe fatto una fata in una fiaba.

Ma Azumi aveva fatto in tempo a riconoscere Sanae Nakazawa.

Sidiresse decisa alla porta e suonò il campanello.

Misaki aprì dopo qualche secondo.

"Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?", sbottò la giornalista, indicando il giardino.

"Gliel'ho detto", disse Misaki calmo.

"E perché lei è qui?", ribattè immediatamente Azumi.

Misaki abbassò lo sguardo.

Azumi lo guardò senza capire. Poi intuì che l'impossibile era accaduto.

"Sei un illuso, lei non lascerà mai suo marito!", esplose, "Lo sai che non durerà!"

Misaki la guardò con un sorriso malinconico.

"Lo so", rispose, "Appena lei se ne andrà, partirò per Parigi".

Quella risposta disarmante prese Azumi in contropiede.

"Sarei curiosa di sapere che cosa ne pensa il tuo migliore amico di questa storia così romantica", ringhiò con sarcasmo.

Un lieve rumore di passi arrivò dalle stanze sul retro.

Azumi si voltò di scatto e se ne andò.

.

.

.

Pochi minuti dopo, il cancello del giardino cigolò di nuovo.

Misaki si affacciò alla porta aperta.

"Fratellone, come stai? Alla fine prometti, prometti, e poi non vieni mai a trovarci!", esclamò Yoshiko Yamaoka appena lo vide.

Taro sorrise alla sorellastra e alla madre che l'accompagnava e le fece entrare.

Le due donne furono molto sorprese di trovare lì, sola e a quell'ora, Sanae Nakazawa, ma cercarono di non darlo a vedere.

"Come stanno i piccoli?", le chiese la signora Yamaoka.

"Sono di là", rispose senza pensarci Taro, "Vai a vederli".

Subito si morse la lingua. La situazione era complicata, difficile da spiegare e ogni parola era fonte sicura di ambiguità.

La signora Yamaoka fece finta di niente e seguì Sanae che la portava a vedere i bambini.

Yoshiko guardò il fratellastro piena di curiosità, ma per nulla al mondo avrebbe osato fargli una domanda.

.

"Sono incantevoli", mormorò la signora Yamaoka, guardando i gemelli.

Si vedeva che il suo pensiero stava vagando lontano.

Sanae conosceva bene la storia del suo triste divorzio e dell'abbandono di Taro, che era cresciuto col padre, e che, poi, per anni, non l'aveva voluta incontrare.

Yumiko Yamaoka sfiorò con la mano il bordo della culla.

"Non c'è nulla di più terribile che non veder crescere i propri figli", disse.

Guardò Sanae con uno sguardo triste e affettuoso.

"A volte la vita ti mette di fronte ad un bivio", continuò, "E tu pensi che una strada sia giusta e l'altra sbagliata".

Abbassò gli occhi.

"E, invece, entrambe le scelte sono sbagliate", concluse con un sorriso amaro, "Perché in nessun modo puoi evitare di far soffrire chi ami".

Sanae spostò lo sguardo sui bambini, profondamente addormentati.

Yumiko Yamaoka uscì dalla stanza e chiamò la figlia.

Si congedarono mentre gli ultimi bagliori del tramonto illuminavano il piccolo giardino.

.

.

.

I figli sui campi da calcio, il marito in mare, la casa vuota.

Natsuko Ozora vedeva riassunta in quel giorno la sua intera esistenza.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra con la tazza da the in mano. Lontano si vedeva il mare.

Aveva scelto quella casa proprio perché le permetteva di guardare l'oceano, che era la vera casa del marito, e sentirlo così più vicino.

Mancava per mesi interi, per poi fare ritorno solo per poche settimane.

Pur amandoli teneramente, non aveva visto crescere i suoi figli.

La signora Ozora sospirò, si avvicinò ad uno scrittoio e aprì un cassetto chiuso a chiave.

Nel cassetto c'era una busta, ingiallita dal tempo. La aprì.

"Qualsiasi oceano ci separi, qualsiasi bufera dovremo attraversare, io ti aspetterò. Roberto Hongo".

Rimise la lettera al suo posto e i suoi occhi tornarono a guardare la sera che scendeva sul Pacifico.

.

.

.

I colpi secchi e feroci rimbombavano nello stadio vuoto.

Il pallone gli tornava fulmineo tra i piedi e subito lo calciava di nuovo contro il muro, con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

Tsubasa Ozora, grondante di sudore, sembrava intenzionato a sbriciolare quella parete di cemento a furia di pallonate.

Il cuore del pallone non resse a tanto furore e si afflosciò all'improvviso sull'erba.

Il soccer prodigy fece un gesto di stizza e girò lo sguardo intorno alla ricerca di una nuova vittima.

Con sorpresa, scoprì sugli spalti un'ombra che lo osservava attenta.

.

"Il dio della guerra!", pensò Azumi, affascinata dalla titanica determinazione del capitano della nazionale.

Il pallone sembrava mandare scintille di fuoco ogni volta che colpiva il muro.

Il tramonto estivo colorava dei bagliori rossastri della battaglia l'assoluta concentrazione del "ragazzo mandato dal cielo".

D'altra parte, pensò Azumi con un filo di ironia, solo Ares poteva essere degno di Afrodite.

La dea della primavera non avrebbe mai potuto amare un semplice essere umano.

Il cuore del timido centrocampista vagabondo avrebbe fatto la fine di quel pallone, distrutto dalla furia degli dei per aver peccato di superbia.

 **.**

"Che cosa ci fai qui, Azumi?"

Il tono rude del capitano la colse di sorpresa, e, per un attimo, non seppe cosa rispondere.

Si riprese rapidamente e azzardò un contrattacco.

"Ho parlato con tua moglie...", improvvisò.

.

.

.

Per chi non l'avesse ancora letto, è disponibile sul sito goldencombi . com lo speciale Sakura hana: finalmente potete sapere che cosa è successo tra Taro e Sanae quando lei è tornata indietro!

.

Ci vediamo martedì, con il nostro capitolo più blues!


	12. L'ora blu

Capitolo dodicesimo

 **L'ORA BLU**

.

 _._

 _._

Taro Misaki si sedette sulla soglia.

I primi grilli fecero sentire il loro canto nel piccolo giardino.

Lentamente, la luce si faceva blu, come se il colore delle ortensie si sciogliesse nell'aria del crepuscolo. Il volo di una falena gialla illuminò quella tela indaco.

Il tempo era sospeso nell'attimo che non è più giorno e non è ancora notte.

In quei due giorni si erano ritagliati un tempo fuori dal tempo.

Ma l'argine non poteva più reggere, il fiume dei giorni reclamava il suo diritto a scorrere.

Sapeva che Sanae sarebbe presto tornata da Tsubasa. E, quindi, era meglio partire.

A Parigi sarebbe stato più facile dimenticare, buttandosi anima e corpo negli allenamenti.

Quella casa, poi, l'avrebbe chiusa per sempre, una volta che lei se ne fosse andata. Vivere lì, sentendo la sua presenza senza poterla avere vicina, sarebbe stato insostenibile.

"La cena è pronta", disse Sanae alle sue spalle.

L'aveva detto piano, come un sussurro. La magia di quel momento aveva catturato anche lei, che ora contemplava la notte, come in attesa.

"L'ora blu", disse Taro quasi tra sé, "La soglia del giorno".

L'orlo dello yukata di Sanae gli sfiorò una mano. Si voltò a guardarla.

Stava in piedi, sulla soglia, avvolta in quel mantello notturno, su cui si andavano accendendo le prime stelle della sera. Gli occhi avevano lo stesso colore intenso delle ortensie.

Taro le sorrise. E lei si sentì invasa da una nostalgia densa come l'inchiostro.

.

.

.

"Ho parlato con tua moglie", cominciò provocatoria Azumi.

Ozora Tsubasa impallidì al solo sentir nominare Sanae.

Gli ultimi bagliori del crepuscolo illuminavano le due figure in piedi sugli spalti deserti.

"Ti avevo detto di non farlo...", disse cupo.

Azumi ignorò le parole del capitano e affondò il colpo.

"Non era da me che dovevi proteggere la tua montagna di neve...", disse ironica.

"Non so di cosa diavolo tu stia parlando", disse torvo Tsubasa.

"Lo sai dov'è la tua irreprensibile moglie in questo momento?", chiese sarcastica Azumi.

"Sì, è con quel figlio di puttana del tuo fidanzato!", replicò feroce il numero 10.

"Non è mai stato il mio fidanzato", sibilò lei, "È sempre stato innamorato di tua moglie".

"Non è vero! Sanae non gli interessa!", scattò Tsubasa, "È solo una rivalsa nei miei confronti".

Azumi stava per esplodere.

"E quindi hai intenzione di non fare nulla?"

"Combatterò, come ho sempre fatto", ruggì il soccer prodigy, "E lei tornerà da me".

"Io so che partiranno insieme per Parigi tra pochi giorni", mentì Azumi, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Lo sguardo di Tsubasa si fece di fuoco.

"Non partirà", replicò, "Ne sono certo".

"A volte il destino si diverte a smentire le nostre certezze...", osservò Azumi con un ghigno amaro.

"Sono io il padrone del mio destino", concluse perentorio il numero 10.

.

 _._

.

Il campanello suonò timidamente, come se l'ospite esitasse.

Avevano appena finito di cenare. I bambini dormivano.

Sanae preparava il the. Taro cercava un libro, prima di andare a dormire a casa di suo padre.

Quasi senza accorgersene, i due ragazzi allungavano i minuti prima di salutarsi.

Il suono del campanello scosse la fragile intimità del dopocena.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo in silenzio. Poi Taro andò ad aprire la porta.

Si trovò davanti l'ultima persona che pensava potesse andare a bussare a quell'uscio.

Sul gradino d'ingresso stava ritta, nel suo malinconico sorriso di sempre, Natsuko Ozora.

.

La signora Ozora salutò la nuora, che abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzata al pensiero di dover spiegare la propria presenza in quella casa.

La suocera, invece, non parve minimamente sorpresa e chiese di vedere i bambini.

Li guardò sorridendo, nel silenzio sospeso della casa. Poi chiese di parlare da sola con Sanae.

Rimaste sole, le due donne si guardarono in silenzio per un lungo momento.

Sanae era sulle spine. Immaginava che cosa la suocera fosse venuta a dirle e sapeva che sarebbe stata una conversazione poco piacevole.

"Tsubasa sta malissimo", cominciò, dandole le spalle.

Era l'attacco che Sanae si aspettava. Si indurì nel tentativo di parare il colpo.

"Puoi immaginare come io mi senta nel vederlo in quello stato", proseguì la signora Ozora, "So che la sua felicità dipende da te e quindi, come madre, non posso che chiederti di tornare da lui e cercare di superare questo momento difficile".

Sanae tentò di mantenere la calma. Voleva bene alla suocera, che le era stata vicina negli anni in cui Tsubasa era in Brasile, e non voleva ferirla.

Esitò un istante per trovare le parole giuste, quando la signora Ozora si voltò.

"Come donna, però...", disse.

Sanae si immobilizzò.

"So che non dovrei dirtelo, che rischio di rovinare per sempre la felicità di mio figlio..."

Natsuko Ozora esitava. Si vedeva che aveva pensato a lungo a quel colloquio, cercando di scegliere le parole giuste.

"Segui il tuo cuore, Sanae. Non avere rimpianti".

Sanae la guardò bene, per assicurarsi che fosse proprio la madre di suo marito.

"Ti parlo come a una figlia, perché come una figlia ti ho sempre trattato. Non decidere con la testa, decidi col cuore. Se resti con Tsubasa, fallo perché lo ami con tutta te stessa, non perché è tuo marito, o il padre dei tuoi figli. Se, invece, il tuo cuore è di qualcun altro, seguilo senza esitare, perché altrimenti avveleneresti la tua esistenza e quella di chi ti sta vicino".

Le aveva parlato tenendole le mani, con un sorriso dolce, segnato da quella sua caratteristica, struggente malinconia.

Sanae non sapeva cosa dire. La suocera l'aveva lasciata letteralmente senza parole.

Natsuko Ozora accarezzò i capelli della nuora e le baciò la fronte.

"Dio ti benedica e ti protegga, insieme ai tuoi meravigliosi bambini", disse salutandola.

Uscì dalla stanza e Taro, che aveva passato quei lunghissimi minuti fissando un punto inesistente fuori dalla finestra, la accompagnò alla porta.

"Dimmi, Taro", gli disse la signora Ozora sulla soglia, "La ami davvero la piccola Sanae?"

Il numero 11 restò di stucco.

Fino a poco tempo prima non riusciva a confessare nemmeno a se stesso quello che provava e ora si trovava a doverne rendere conto niente meno che alla madre di Tsubasa.

Arrossì come un ragazzino e fece per farfugliare qualcosa, quando la donna lo fermò.

"Non è a me che devi rispondere. Ma a te stesso. E a lei".

Si voltò e se ne andò silenziosa nella sera _._

.

.

.

Taro Misaki scese lentamente gli scalini davanti alla porta.

"Buonanotte", disse piano, voltandosi.

"A domani", sorrise Sanae sulla soglia.

Taro uscì dal piccolo giardino, richiudendo il cancello dietro di sé e imponendosi di non voltarsi di nuovo.

La strada era deserta e silenziosa. L'aria finalmente più fresca.

Sanae era rimasta molto colpita dalla visita della suocera. Taro pensò che, senza dubbio, l'indomani sarebbe tornata da Tsubasa. La gita sulla spiaggia sarebbe stato il loro ultimo momento insieme.

Imboccò la strada che portava al belvedere. Era inutile provare a dormire.

Al limite, sarebbe andato a casa di suo padre per sdraiarsi un paio d'ore verso il mattino.

Nella notte di luna nuova, il cielo era di un'oscurità profonda.

Alla luce del lampione che rischiarava la grande terrazza affacciata sulla città e sull'oceano, Taro trasse di tasca il libro che aveva scelto e provò a leggere:

"Era inevitabile: l'odore delle mandorle amare gli ricordava sempre il destino degli amori contrastati. Il dottor Juvenal Urbino lo sentì appena entrato nella casa ancora in penombra, dove era accorso d'urgenza per occuparsi di un caso che per lui aveva cessato di essere urgente da molti anni..."

.

.

.

Sconvolta dagli avvenimenti delle ultime ore, Azumi Hayakawa non riusciva a dormire.

Immersa nell'oscurità della veranda, ripensava all'incontro con Tsubasa. Quell'inutile duello era servito solo a mettere in luce la totale impotenza di entrambi di fronte agli eventi.

Teneva lo sguardo basso, fissando il pavimento.

E non si accorse della stella cadente che attraversava il cielo.

.

La strada riecheggiava dei passi rabbiosi del soccer prodigy, che camminava con le mani in tasca e la testa bassa, senza sapere bene dove fosse diretto. Aveva cercato di stancarsi fino allo sfinimento, tirando il pallone contro quel muro di cemento, ma non era bastato.

Il sonno sembrava proprio non voler arrivare.

Giunse in vista del mare e alzò lo sguardo.

Il cielo senza luna fu attraversato da una stella cadente.

Tsubasa esitò, indeciso tra l'amore e la vendetta.

.

Seduta sulla soglia della casa di Taro Misaki, Sanae Nakazawa teneva lo sguardo fisso alle stelle.

Mancavano pochi giorni al passaggio dello sciame delle Perseidi e lei scrutava il cielo scuro in cerca di stelle cadenti.

Finalmente una scia dorata attraversò il velluto della notte.

In quel momento, Sanae si rese conto che era a se stessa, e non alla stella, che doveva domandare quello che voleva.

.

La stella cadente portò con sé un unico desiderio, espresso senza esitazioni.

Quello di Taro Misaki.

.

.

.

Sul nostro sito goldencombi . com, potete leggere il nostro fan manga "Il viandante e la sua ombra"


	13. Si alza il vento

Capitolo tredicesimo

 **SI ALZA IL VENTO**

.

.

.

Andarci in bicicletta forse non era stata una buona idea, pensò Sanae, mentre arrancava sulla strada per la spiaggia. Non aveva più l'allenamento dei giorni del liceo, quando i chilometri in bicicletta li divorava senza sentirli.

"Andiamo, pigrona!", la canzonò Taro e afferrò il manubrio per farle fare meno fatica.

Erano quasi arrivati.

Era mattina molto presto e non c'erano automobili sulla via verso il mare.

Sanae aveva scelto come meta la spiaggia dove avevano visto l'alba quel giorno lontano.

Taro aveva sentito una fitta al cuore, ma poi aveva pensato che fosse giusto così: il cerchio doveva chiudersi lì, lì dove si era aperto.

Arrivarono sulla spiaggia col fiatone. Lasciarono le biciclette sulla sabbia e Sanae corse verso il mare, calmissimo nella prima luce del mattino.

"Bagno!", gridò.

"Sei ammattita?", le urlò in risposta Taro.

Sanae non lo ascoltò nemmeno. Si tolse i vestiti mentre correva e rimase col suo vecchio costume blu di scuola, l'unico che aveva lasciato in Giappone.

Taro restò a guardarla mentre si tuffava in un'onda.

"Dai, muoviti!", lo chiamò Sanae.

Il ragazzo levò jeans e maglietta e la raggiunse.

"Santo cielo, è di ghiaccio!", esclamò quando riemerse dal tuffo

Lei rise e cominciò a spruzzargli l'acqua addosso.

"Ora vedrai!", minacciò Taro e tentò di afferrarle una caviglia per farla andare sott'acqua.

Cercava di non pensare al fatto che quello sarebbe stato il loro ultimo giorno insieme. Quel pic-nic era un regalo d'addio, e lui voleva goderselo appieno.

Con un urlo, Sanae finì sott'acqua e sparì per qualche secondo, poi gli riemerse vicinissima.

Taro fu colto di sorpresa. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lei.

Un pensiero doloroso gli morse il cuore. Si voltò e si diresse deciso verso la riva.

Sanae lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trattenne.

"Per favore, lasciami andare", disse Taro senza voltarsi.

"Verrò con te a Parigi".

Taro si immobilizzò.

"Cosa hai detto?"

"Ho detto che verrò con te a Parigi".

.

.

.

"E dai! Non posso mica fermarmi ad aspettarti!"

Ishizaki sbuffava e faticava a tenere il passo.

Accettare di accompagnare Tsubasa nello jogging mattutino era stata una pessima idea.

Mancava ancora qualche settimana all'inizio degli allenamenti e lui era completamente fuori forma.

Il fuoriclasse del Barcellona, invece, sarebbe partito di lì a poco e, come sempre, sembrava non accusare la fatica.

Tsubasa rallentò il passo per permettere all'amico di stargli dietro.

"Forza, Ishizaki! Dietro quella curva c'è il mare!"

Dopo altri cento metri, Ishizaki chiese, per pietà, di fermarsi cinque minuti.

Tsubasa rise e concesse all'amico la meritata pausa. Si sedettero sul ciglio della strada a guardare il mare e la spiaggia, deserta a quell'ora.

"Pensa te!", notò Ishizaki, "Ci sono due matti che fanno il bagno!"

Lontano si distinguevano due sagome, che sguazzavano tra le onde.

"L'acqua dev'essere gelida a quest'ora!", osservò Tsubasa.

Intanto, l'uomo aveva sollevato la ragazza in un abbraccio, erano scomparsi in acqua ed erano riemersi baciandosi.

"Beh, pare abbiano trovato come rimediare", strizzò l'occhio Ishizaki.

Tsubasa abbassò lo sguardo. Riconosceva i gesti di una coppia felice. Lei doveva appena avergli detto qualcosa di meraviglioso.

La coppia stava uscendo dall'acqua.

"Andiamocene", disse Tsubasa, "Sarà meglio non disturbare".

Si alzarono per ripartire e Ishizaki notò le biciclette.

"Devono essere ragazzi del liceo", osservò, "Una volta venimmo anche noi qui a vedere l'alba".

Tsubasa riprese l'andatura regolare dello jogging senza dire niente.

"In realtà non vedemmo gran che...", rise Ishizaki, "Ci addormentammo tutti come sassi!"

Proseguirono in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Tsubasa chiese:

"Misaki e Sanae, com'erano al liceo? Voglio dire, che rapporto c'era tra loro?"

Ishizaki lo guardò perplesso. Ultimamente gli faceva delle domande strane. Sembrava uno che avesse perso la memoria.

"Lo sai, erano molto amici. Come adesso, no?"

"Hai mai pensato...", Tsubasa esitò, "Hai mai pensato che fossero innamorati?"

Ishizaki stava per alzare le braccia al cielo, chiamando a testimoni tutti gli dei di quanto fosse totalmente assurda quell'idea, quando un'immagine lo fermò.

Proprio su quella spiaggia, quel mattino, quando aveva aperto un occhio nel dormiveglia, disturbato dai primi raggi del sole, gli era sembrato di vedere Sanae e Misaki baciarsi.

Si era strofinato gli occhi incredulo e, quando li aveva di nuovo guardati, li aveva visti fissare il mare, ed era arrossito della propria fervida immaginazione.

"Ma di cosa stai parlando?", disse con energia, "Sai benissimo che Anego non ha fatto altro che aspettare te!"

Una raffica di vento li investì all'improvviso.

"Arriva il temporale", disse Ishizaki.

Alzarono lo sguardo al cielo. Nuvole scure si addensavano da ovest.

"Sarà meglio tornare indietro", osservò Tsubasa.

Si ritrovarono alla spiaggia. La coppia era sparita, ma non le biciclette.

"In effetti, quello sembra un posto molto romantico in cui ripararsi", sorrise Ishizaki, indicando un capanno sulla spiaggia.

"Le cose romantiche non resistono alle burrasche", disse Tsubasa con un sorriso amaro.

.

.

.

Yukari sbuffò. Per l'ennesima volta il telefono di Sanae risultava spento.

"Non so cosa dirti, Kumiko", disse, "Non la trovo da giorni".

"Tanto comunque non possiamo uscire", disse Kumiko Sugimoto, "Mia nonna dice che sta per arrivare la burrasca".

"Non vedi?", disse la vecchia, indicando il Monte Fuji, "Il dio del cielo sta usando la sua spada per radunare le nubi. La dea della primavera deve averlo fatto ingelosire un'altra volta..."

.

.

.

"Non ho idea di dove sia andata", disse brusca la signora Nakazawa, "Ti pare che tua figlia si degni di dare qualche spiegazione?"

"Sta arrivando una burrasca, vorrei solo sapere se è al sicuro", replicò calmo il marito.

"È alla spiaggia", disse Atsushi, il fratello minore di Sanae.

"E tu come lo sai?", chiese la madre.

"Me l'ha detto quando ha preso la bicicletta", rispose il ragazzo.

La madre sospirò. Poi chiamò per avvisarla.

"Il telefono è spento, ovviamente..."

"Vado a cercarla", disse il padre di Sanae, afferrando l'impermeabile.

"Sta' tranquillo, papà", disse ancora Atsushi, "C'è Misaki con lei".

La madre scambiò uno sguardo col marito.

"Non mi piace per niente questa storia", disse, salendo a controllare i nipoti.

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa misurava la stanza con passi feroci.

Il suo umore era burrascoso quanto il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Anche lei avrebbe voluto infuriare, spazzando via tutti.

Parlare con Tsubasa aveva solo aumentato la sua frustrazione e la sua rabbia.

Quella che avrebbe davvero voluto trovarsi davanti era Sanae Nakazawa, per dirle tutto quello che pensava di lei, per strapparle quel velo di incantesimo che l'avvolgeva, per affrontarla al di fuori di quell'ombra in cui si rifugiava.

Afferrò il telefono e cercò il numero.

.

.

.

Natsuko Ozora vedeva dalla finestra la burrasca spazzare la costa e il suo pensiero andò al marito in mare.

Pioggia e vento frustavano la città, facendo tremare i vetri con le loro ondate.

I tuoni rombavano sempre più vicini e sempre più a ridosso dei fulmini.

Un boato scosse la casa, illuminata da una saetta. La corrente saltò.

Daichi diede un urlo e si nascose dietro al divano. La madre rise.

Il rumore dello scroscio copriva ogni altro suono. La pioggia cadeva così fitta che era impossibile vedere oltre i vetri.

Un improvvisa folata di vento spalancò la finestra.

La signora Ozora fece un balzo indietro.

"Mamma!", gridò Daichi.

Lei richiuse con fatica le imposte e i vetri.

Si sedette sul divano, abbracciando il figlio, con l'orecchio teso alla tempesta.

.

.

.

Ichiro Misaki arrivò a casa nel tardo pomeriggio, dopo la settimana passata fuori città per una mostra.

Dal cielo scendeva una pioggia leggera. Il sereno irrompeva già tra le nubi, che non riuscivano più a trattenere i raggi del sole

Vide che il figlio aveva dormito lì nei giorni precedenti e si aspettò che comparisse per cena.

Taro, invece, non si fece vedere.

Il pittore andò nello studio e si mise a dipingere, fin quando la luce non permise più di distinguere i colori.

.

.

.

Le ultime gocce di pioggia avevano smesso di tamburellare sulle assi del capanno.

I tuoni echeggiavano sempre più lontani.

La voce del mare era tornata ad essere un quieto mormorare.

"La burrasca è finita", bisbigliò lui.

"Andiamo a casa", sussurrò lei.

.

.

.

Vi ricordiamo che potete leggere il primo volume completo del nostro fan manga Il viandante e la sua ombra sul nostro sito goldencombi . com.

A martedi!


	14. L'aurora dalle dita di rosa

Capitolo quattordicesimo

 **L'AURORA DALLE DITA DI ROSA**

 _._

 _._

.

Il cielo era di un'oscurità profonda, come il colore dell'inchiostro di quercia. La stessa immagine che formava il primo kanji del nome Sanae.

La campanella di vetro tintinnò timidamente alla brezza che precede il sorgere del sole.

La prima luce del giorno colorò di azzurro la stanza.

Sanae trattenne il respiro. Era quel momento incantato in cui, tra giorno e notte, traspare una luce rosea.

L'ora blu è passata, pensò.

Le dita rosate dell'aurora aprirono con tocco leggero le porte del cielo.

La soglia è attraversata, pensò ancora Sanae, ora non ci sarà ritorno.

Guardò Taro, che, immerso nel suo abbraccio, dormiva profondamente, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

Gli sfiorò il volto con la punta delle dita.

Taro socchiuse gli occhi e la vide che gli sorgeva davanti, come la luce rosea del primo mattino.

Era la prima volta che si svegliavano l'uno accanto all'altra.

Lei gli sorrise, gli occhi scuri come l'inchiostro, e si chinò su di lui per baciarlo.

La stanza, improvvisamente, fu immersa in un'atmosfera dorata.

Bella come la luna e terribile come la nazionale del Brasile, pensò Taro con un sorriso.

.

.

.

"Ma cosa sei? Impazzita, per caso?"

Yukari si alzò di scatto, picchiando le mani sul tavolo del bar.

Sanae la guardò con gli occhi sbarrati.

Yukari riprese un contegno, vedendo che gli altri avventori la guardavano e tornò a sedersi. Ma ribolliva di rabbia.

"Non posso credere che tu stia dicendo sul serio!", disse, smorzando la voce, ma non la collera.

Non riusciva a star ferma sulla sedia.

Sanae taceva, sperando che l'amica riprendesse il controllo di sé, dopo il comprensibile shock procuratole dalla notizia.

"Mi sembri completamente fuori di te", rincarò, invece, Yukari, "Non ti riconosco più".

Sanae pensò che, invece, lei si riconosceva per la prima volta dopo tanti anni.

"Insomma, tu sei la donna di Tsubasa!", concluse perentoria Yukari.

Questa volta fu Sanae a scattare in piedi.

"No", disse, "Io sono Sanae Nakazawa".

Sotto lo sguardo fiammeggiante dell'amica, Yukari capì di aver detto l'unica cosa che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire.

"Stasera parto per Parigi", concluse Sanae con tono gelido, "Tienitelo per te, o giuro che dovrai trovarti un'altra testimone di nozze".

Uscì, lasciando l'amica avvilita e ammutolita, intenta a fissare le tazze vuote sul tavolo.

.

Una mano le toccò una spalla.

"Tutto bene?"

Yukari incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato del suo futuro marito.

Ishizaki si sedette di fronte a lei.

"Che cosa sta succedendo?"

Yukari sospirò. Come poteva spiegare a quell'animo candido e ingenuo che l'urto di un meteorite aveva cambiato l'inclinazione dell'asse terrestre e che i poli non era più al loro posto?

"Non mi crederai mai", cominciò.

.

.

.

"Allora, sei pronto per tornare a Parigi?", chiese Ichiro Misaki al figlio, neo acquisto del Paris Saint-Germain.

"Sì... Credo di sì...", rispose Taro.

La medaglia olimpica e il contratto con la squadra francese avevano ripagato anni di dolori e di sacrifici. Il pittore era davvero felice per il figlio.

"Potresti tornare a Montmartre", disse il padre, continuando a dipingere, "Il quartiere ti è sempre piaciuto..."

Ci fu come una lieve esitazione nella risposta di Taro.

"Vedremo", disse.

Poi, dopo un momento, aggiunse:

"Sai, non partirò da solo..."

"Davvero?", domandò il padre con un sorriso, "E quando me la farai conoscere?"

"La conosci già", rispose Taro, guardando il pavimento, "È Sanae".

Il pittore fermò il pennello di colpo. Il colore prese a colare lento.

Quando si voltò verso il figlio, il sorriso era scomparso.

"Non capisco...", disse.

Taro alzò lo sguardo.

"Sanae ha deciso di lasciare Tsubasa. Verrà con me a Parigi".

Ichiro Misaki capì di essere il primo a cui il figlio dava la notizia.

Posò lentamente il pennello.

"E i bambini?", chiese.

"Verranno con noi", rispose Taro.

Il pittore si avvicinò alla finestra dello studio. Guardò fuori con aria grave, dando le spalle al figlio.

Taro cercò di sciogliere quel silenzio imbarazzato.

"Capisco che la notizia sia per te una sorpresa..."

Ichiro Misaki sospirò.

"Dimmi la verità, Taro", disse, senza voltarsi, "Quanta parte ha in tutto ciò il tuo desiderio di eguagliare Tsubasa?"

Taro guardò il padre, sbalordito.

"So bene che hai sempre avuto la sensazione di essergli inferiore, in campo e fuori. Ma quello che devi fare non è prendere il suo posto, ma cercare la tua strada".

Il pittore fece una pausa, per soppesare accuratamente ogni singola parola.

"Ti sei chiesto sinceramente se quella che desideri è Sanae o è la moglie di Tsubasa?"

Quando si voltò, vide che la porta dello studio era aperta.

Taro se n'era andato.

Lo sguardo di Ichiro Misaki cadde sul dipinto.

Una lacrima grigia aveva rovinato in modo irreparabile il quadro.

Un gesto rabbioso spedì in un angolo tela e cavalletto.

Il pittore tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Sapeva che sarebbe rimasto lì, immobile, per ore. Come quel giorno lontano, in cui Yumiko se n'era andata, lasciandolo solo con Taro.

.

.

.

Yukari era molto preoccupata.

Da circa un quarto d'ora, Ishizaki zuccherava meticolosamente il the. Dopo ogni cucchiaino, mescolava brevemente e poi ricominciava da capo.

Al quattordicesimo cucchiaino di zucchero, Yukari fece un tentativo per recuperarlo.

"Tutto bene, Ryo?", chiese con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace.

Ishizaki si riscosse.

"Lei non partirà, vedrai. Tutto si chiarirà", affermò con un sorriso vagamente assente.

Yukari non ebbe cuore di fargli notare che Misaki e Tsubasa sarebbero stati i suoi due testimoni al loro matrimonio.

"Ho paura di no", disse con la cautela di un artificiere che disinnesca una bomba.

Ishizaki ricominciò ad aggiungere cucchiaini di zucchero.

"Non partirà", ripeté.

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa si fermò davanti al cancello del piccolo giardino ombroso.

Il sole stava tramontando. Vide le foglie delle ortensie muoversi, ma era solo la brezza. Di Sanae Nakazawa non c'era traccia.

La giornalista sentiva una rabbia impotente crescerle dentro. La rivale sembrava decisa a sfuggirle, avvolta da un incantesimo che la proteggeva dal mondo.

"Non raggiungibile", aveva detto il telefono, quando aveva provato a chiamarla.

Non raggiungibile, inarrivabile e intoccabile, pensò Azumi con un sorriso amaro.

Lei, invece, non vedeva l'ora di saggiare la consistenza di quell'essere inafferrabile, esponendolo al bagliore senza ombre del mezzogiorno.

Suonò il campanello con decisione.

.

Tsubasa ripassò per l'ennesima volta quel che avrebbe detto alla moglie.

Non si vedevano da quasi una settimana, dopo quella terribile mattina.

L'indomani sarebbe dovuto ripartire per la Spagna. Se fosse tornata con lui a Barcellona, sarebbe stato più facile ricominciare tutto da capo. Lontani da tutti, nella loro casa, avrebbero riannodato il filo della loro vita insieme.

.

Il soccer prodigy giunse in vista della casa di Misaki e scorse Azumi che suonava il campanello senza ottenere risposta.

"Se n'è andata", pensò Azumi, "E lui è partito".

"Se n'è andata", pensò Tsubasa, "Con lui".

.

.

.

Attenzione!

Domani sera sarà finalmente online, sul nostro sito goldencombi . com, "Presunto innocente", lo speciale con tutte le prove del legame tra Taro Misaki e Sanae Nakazawa nel manga originale di Takahashi!

La canonicità delle tavole e la cronologia (soprattutto dei fatti del WY) sono state approvate dal maggior esperto mondiale in materia, che ha per ora preferito evitare di far pesare sulla giuria il suo parere sulla questione.

Astenersi deboli di cuore.


	15. Neve e gelo

Capitolo quindicesimo

 **NEVE E GELO**

.

.

.

Il matrimonio di Yukari e Ishizaki avrebbe coinciso col Capodanno, per permettere al giocatore di prendersi la luna di miele prima che la Jubilo Iwata riprendesse il campionato.

"Vai a fare due passi", disse Yukari, che aveva ancora un milione di cose da fare e si trovava Ishizaki che le ronzava intorno senza combinare nulla.

Appena pronunciata la frase, si rese conto che erano le precise parole che sua madre diceva al marito almeno una volta al giorno. Era proprio pronta per fare la moglie...

Ishizaki uscì dalla casa della fidanzata e vide che cominciavano a scendere i primi fiocchi di neve.

"Meno male", pensò.

Avevano preferito sposarsi d'inverno, per via dei tempi del campionato, e quindi non era possibile avere la tradizionale, caratteristica pioggia di petali di ciliegio a incorniciare la cerimonia.

Ishizaki, che sotto la scorza ironica era l'ultimo dei romantici, era molto dispiaciuto, ma Yukari lo aveva consolato dicendo che, con la neve, sarebbe stato ancora più poetico.

Si mise a camminare spedito per scaldarsi, e, in pochi minuti, si trovò davanti alla casa di Misaki.

Un filo di fumo usciva dal camino: da Parigi erano già arrivati.

Ishizaki avrebbe voluto salutare Misaki, ma l'idea di trovare lì Sanae lo imbarazzava molto.

Perciò decise di andare a vedere se, per caso, fosse già arrivato Tsubasa.

"Vieni, Ryo!", disse la signora Ozora, "Sali pure, e, se dorme, sveglialo!"

Ishizaki bussò alla camera di Tsubasa, una voce assonnata lo invitò ad entrare.

"Allora, sei pronto per affrontare il nemico?", gli disse l'amico, quando entrò nella stanza.

Era arrivato la sera prima da Barcellona ed era ancora intontito dal fuso orario.

Ishizaki rise. Non sarebbe mai stato pronto ad affrontare Yukari, nemmeno se avesse campato mille anni. Tanto valeva farlo adesso.

"Come va in Europa?", chiese l'imminente sposo.

Tsubasa fece una faccia storta, come a dire che preferiva parlare di qualcos'altro.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe stata una giornata concitata, perciò Ishizaki approfittò di quel momento tranquillo per dire a Tsubasa qualcosa a cui teneva molto.

"Grazie per aver accettato di farmi da testimone".

"Siamo amici, no?"

"Voglio dire, mi rendo perfettamente conto che non sarà facile..."

Non riusciva a trovare le parole per finire la frase. Non era mai stato bravo in queste cose.

Per fortuna, Tsubasa capì.

"Prima o poi li dovrò incontrare, no?", disse, "Sta' tranquillo, non ho intenzione di rovinarti la giornata".

"Non ho mai pensato niente del genere", si schermì Ishizaki, "È che... insomma..."

Tsubasa cambiò discorso.

"E se andassimo fuori a giocare a pallone sotto la neve?"

Ishizaki allargò il volto in un sorriso. Adesso riconosceva il soccer prodigy!

Uscirono di corsa e andarono a tirare quattro calci al vecchio campo della scuola.

.

.

.

Un muro contro muro.

Non si erano ancora rivolte la parola, dopo oltre un quarto d'ora.

Atsushi, il fratello minore di Sanae, preso in mezzo a quella guerra di nervi fra la madre e la sorella, decise di avere un improvviso, urgente bisogno di vedere la fidanzata.

"Ti vedrò ancora prima che riparti?", chiese a Sanae.

"Forse", rimase vaga lei.

La porta si chiuse e le due donne restarono sole in una stanza in cui l'aria si poteva tagliare col coltello.

I bambini dormivano nel port-enfant. Si poteva sentire il rumore dei fiocchi di neve che cadevano.

La prima a cedere fu Sanae.

"I bambini potresti anche guardarli!"

Sua madre sedeva con lo sguardo ostinatamente rivolto dalla parte opposta della stanza rispetto a quella in cui stavano lei e i suoi figli.

"Ho pietà di quelle povere creature", rispose la madre senza voltarsi.

Sanae stava per esplodere. Detestava la propensione di sua madre alle sceneggiate e alle espressioni melodrammatiche. Di peggio, c'era solo la sua totale sudditanza alla buona reputazione.

Dal preciso istante in cui aveva detto che non sarebbe tornata a Barcellona con Tsubasa, ma che sarebbe andata con Taro a Parigi, sua madre aveva smesso di parlarle e aveva preso a considerare i suoi bambini come i poveri figli di nessuno.

La cosa peggiore era che doveva chiederle di tenerli per tutto il giorno e la notte del matrimonio di Yukari. Sarebbero stati impegnati fino a tarda ora e non poteva certo averli con sé.

"Credevo che saresti stata contenta di vedere almeno loro, dopo tutto questo tempo!"

Sanae aveva alzato il volume della voce.

"Anche la signora Natsuko sarebbe felice di vederli", disse provocatoria la madre, "Sono anche nipoti suoi".

Sanae nascose un ghigno. Li avrebbe portati molto più volentieri dalla madre di Tsubasa, se non fosse stato che lei doveva ospitare il figlio.

Prese il port-enfant e fece per uscire. Era meglio non perdere altro tempo e cercare un'altra soluzione.

La madre vide sfumarle l'opportunità di una scena teatrale e rilanciò :

"Quanto durerà ancora questo concubinato?"

Sanae si passò la mano sugli occhi. Se la situazione non fosse stata già così pesante, probabilmente avrebbe riso di quella battuta da melodramma d'altri tempi, ma era stanca, preoccupata per il fatto di dover rivedere il marito e doveva trovare una soluzione per i gemelli.

Posò lentamente il port-enfant, si voltò verso sua madre e, col tono più trattenuto che poté, lanciò la bomba:

"Finirà presto. Ho intenzione di chiedere il divorzio".

Sanae si mise comoda, per godersi bene l'effetto delle sue parole.

La madre riuscì a barcollare da seduta. Rivoltò gli occhi all'indietro, batté le mani e poi si coprì il volto. Mormorò fra sé più volte, con tono lamentoso, invocando i santi.

Quando l'ouverture fu finita, guardò la figlia con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Non posso crederci! Tu, mia figlia, un... un..."

Non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciare la parola, tanto la sconvolgeva.

"Che cosa dirà la gente?"

La frase l'avevano pronunciata insieme, madre e figlia, la prima con tono drammatico, la seconda facendole il verso.

Per Sanae era sufficiente e infilò la porta.

Era sul cancello quando sopraggiunse il padre, di ritorno dal lavoro.

"Piccola! Quando sei arrivata?"

Dal volto della figlia, intuì che cosa era successo.

"Posso vedere i miei nipotini?"

Al contrario della madre, il padre di Sanae era stato decisamente più comprensivo.

Non perché appoggiasse le scelte della figlia, ma perché riteneva che non fosse suo compito giudicare, ma semplicemente stare vicino a coloro a cui voleva bene.

"Pensavo ce li lasciassi un giorno, mentre voi eravate al matrimonio".

"Lo pensavo anch'io", disse Sanae, facendo segno con la testa verso la casa.

Il padre sospirò.

"Portali qui domani mattina, ci penso io".

Sanae sorrise. Suo padre sistemava sempre tutto.

.

.

.

Era strano ritrovarsi in quella casa, pensò Taro, mentre aspettava la visita della madre e della sorella.

Immersa nel giardino innevato, sembrava un'isola in mezzo a un mare bianco. E un'isola era stata davvero, quando intorno infuriava la tempesta, l'estate precedente.

Sanae aveva preferito andare da sola ad affrontare la madre e lui ne aveva approfittato per invitare la sua.

Era giunto il momento di parlarle di Sanae.

La prima reazione fu uno stupito silenzio.

Poi Yumiko Yamaoka mormorò quasi tra sé:

"E i piccoli?"

"Sono meravigliosi!", rispose Taro con entusiasmo. E cominciò a raccontare le giornate dei bambini a Parigi.

La madre lo guardava con un sorriso commosso. Suo figlio aveva davvero una capacità d'amare fuori dal comune.

.

La sorella ebbe il coraggio di parlargli solo quando si trovarono da soli sulla porta.

"Secondo me, siete una coppia bellissima!", disse.

Taro rise di quel complimento infantile.

"L'ho pensato la prima volta che vi ho visti insieme, quando ti portai i fiori al torneo del liceo, ti ricordi?"

Taro la guardò sorpreso. Certo che si ricordava: era il torneo estivo che avevano vinto grazie ai suoi gol. Per festeggiare, avevano deciso di andare con tutta la squadra a guardare l'alba sulla spiaggia.

.

La signora Yamaoka e sua figlia si allontanarono nella neve, mentre Taro le salutava dalla finestra.

"Ho davvero un fratello fuori dal comune", disse sorridendo Yoshiko.

"Sì", disse la madre, "Così gentile. E così forte".

.

.

.

Sotto la neve, che scendeva sempre più fitta, Ichiro Misaki era diretto verso la casa del figlio, deciso a parlargli.

Non si sentivano da mesi, da quel giorno di fine luglio, in cui Taro se n'era andato senza una parola.

Giunto a pochi passi dal cancello, si fermò ad osservare una sottile figura femminile, che, avvolta in un ampio scialle, avanzava tra il vorticare dei fiocchi di neve. Il passeggino, spinto a fatica, lasciava due scie scure sul manto nevoso.

L'occhio del pittore riconobbe un'eco dei quadri invernali di Monet.

Pochi passi e la figura rivelò di essere Sanae.

Il pittore lasciò il posto al padre.

"Ero venuto per vedere Taro", esordì, senza salutarla, "Ma ora mi rendo conto, che è con te che devo parlare".

La ragazza si drizzò e lo fissò negli occhi.

"Torna da tuo marito", disse il padre di Taro, senza preamboli.

Sanae fece per andarsene.

Il signor Misaki la trattenne per un braccio.

"Se tu volessi davvero bene a Taro, non lo avresti mai messo in questa situazione. Come potrà essere felice avendo tutti contro? O forse pensate di nascondervi per sempre?"

"Non abbiamo paura di avere tutti contro", ribatté decisa Sanae.

"Smettila di fare l'eroina romantica!", esclamò con tono duro Ichiro Misaki, "Non sei più una ragazzina che insegue sogni! Hai un marito e dei figli!"

"Ichiro!"

La signora Yamaoka stava ritta nella neve con uno sguardo carico di fuoco.

"Lasciala stare! Hanno più coraggio di quanto ne abbia mai avuto tu!"

Sanae guardò sorpresa la madre di Taro. Quel tono così deciso contrastava con l'aspetto gentile e delicato della donna.

"Se solo tu somigliassi un po' di più a tuo figlio, forse la nostra storia sarebbe stata diversa!", concluse Yumiko Yamaoka, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Quando Ichiro Misaki si riebbe, intorno a lui c'erano solo impronte nella neve.

.

.

.

TUTTA LA VERITÀ! È disponibile sul sito goldencombi . com l'attesissimo speciale "Presunto innocente", con le inconfutabili prove del legame tra Taro Misaki e Sanae Nakazawa nel manga originale di Yoichi Takahashi.

Astenersi deboli di cuore. Non potrete più leggere Capitan Tsubasa con gli stessi occhi.

.

Our manga and our one shots are available also in english version on our website goldencombi . com!


	16. L'ombra a cui non apparteniamo

Capitolo sedicesimo

 **L'OMBRA A CUI NON APPARTENIAMO**

.

.

.

Il primo ad arrivare fu Misaki.

Schivò divertito la signora Ishizaki che correva frenetica qua e là per la casa, gridando che Yukari era una santa e che suo figlio aveva bisogno ancora della balia, altro che di una moglie!

"Ryo! Sei pronto o cosa?", gli gridò da sotto.

"Mia madre ritiene che, se non me lo ricordasse lei, mi dimenticherei perfino di respirare", spiegò Ishizaki a Misaki che rideva.

"Beh, da oggi puoi contare su Yukari per evitare l'anossia, no?"

"Fai poco lo spiritoso. Yukari ha decisamente un bel caratterino, ma non mi pare che Anego sia da meno".

Si zittì di colpo. Il gusto della presa in giro aveva prevalso sull'imbarazzo che la situazione gli procurava.

Misaki non era affatto dispiaciuto. La prese come la prima, gentile ed amichevole presa d'atto ufficiale del legame tra lui e Sanae.

Ishizaki, invece, era mortificato. Quello era il tipo di battuta che aveva sempre riservato a Tsubasa. Sarebbe stata una giornata molto complicata.

Il soccer prodigy suonò alla porta. Ishizaki guardò Misaki, il cui sguardo seguiva i fiocchi di neve che scendevano lenti fuori dalla finestra. Sembrava tranquillo.

I passi di Tsubasa risuonarono sulle scale e Ishizaki trattenne il fiato. La sagoma inconfondibile del capitano della nazionale riempì il vano della porta.

Misaki si voltò con calma e i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

Tsubasa, nonostante tutti i buoni propositi, non riuscì ad evitare che la sua bocca si piegasse in una smorfia. Quel traditore del suo ex amico aveva un'aria schifosamente serena e felice.

Ishizaki non ce la faceva più e, sopraffatto dalla tensione, ruppe il silenzio.

"E tu che pensavi di avere un vestito ridicolo! Guarda il mio!"

Di nuovo, gli toccò zittirsi di colpo. Si riferiva al vestito che Tsubasa aveva indossato per il matrimonio con Sanae, che era stato oggetto di parecchie battute.

Pensò che l'unica cosa che poteva fare per sopravvivere a quella giornata era staccarsi la lingua.

"Ti aspetto di sotto. È quasi ora", disse Misaki, uscendo dalla stanza.

La porta era troppo stretta e le spalle si urtarono. Tsubasa non resistette e gli afferrò il braccio.

Misaki non si voltò nemmeno.

"Non oggi", disse.

Tsubasa mollò la presa.

.

.

.

Kumi tentò per l'ennesima volta di avviare una conversazione.

Per qualche inspiegabile motivo le sue senpai, di solito così loquaci, erano terribilmente laconiche.

"Il tuo vestito è magnifico, Nakazawa senpai. Il mio scompare al confronto".

Il vestito di Sanae era evidentemente europeo, pensò Kumi, e le stava benissimo.

Aveva sempre avuto una sincera ammirazione per quella che, alle scuole medie, era stata la sua rivale in amore. Aveva capito presto che, tra loro due, Tsubasa non aveva mai avuto il minimo dubbio, tanto che la cosa non aveva rovinato l'amicizia tra le due ragazze.

Visto che anche quell'argomento era caduto nel vuoto, Kumi giocò la carta dei bambini. Si sa che le neo mamme non parlerebbero d'altro per ore.

"I piccoli stanno bene?"

"Sì, grazie", sorrise finalmente Sanae, "Sono molto vivaci!"

"Tireranno già calci al pallone, immagino", rise Kumi. Poi aggiunse:"Sono sicura che Tsubasa è un papà meraviglioso!"

Sanae avvampò e si voltò di scatto verso la finestra. Yukari la fissò nello specchio con l'aria di chi voleva proprio sentire la risposta.

Kumi guardò le sue senpai sempre più perplessa, si inventò qualcosa da fare al piano di sotto e le lasciò sole.

"Ha ragione, hai un vestito bellissimo: moda di Parigi, immagino", fece ironica Yukari.

"Sai che sembri mia madre?", ribatté l'altra, sapendo che l'amica non l'avrebbe preso certo come un complimento.

"Dovrò rivalutare tua madre", rispose Yukari secca.

Sanae era veramente avvilita. Il suo ritorno in Giappone era stato sotto il segno dell'ostilità e della disapprovazione.

"Ci manca solo che mi chiedi di non dare spettacolo. Quella sarebbe proprio una frase da lei", disse Sanae rassegnata.

Yukari si voltò verso la sua amica. Aveva un'aria abbattuta e stanca. Pensò che forse aveva esagerato.

Aprì le braccia.

"Ehi, Sanae".

Sanae la guardò riconoscente e abbracciò l'amica.

"Andiamo", disse, riprendendosi, "O Ishizaki si stancherà di aspettare".

"I veri uomini sono quelli che sanno aspettare", ribatté Yukari con un sorriso.

.

.

.

Erano così discreti da risultare sospetti.

Solo sei mesi prima avrebbero passato il tempo a chiacchierare insieme, adesso, invece, si rivolgevano a malapena la parola.

Taro e Sanae avevano deciso che quello non era né il momento né il luogo per rendere pubblico il loro legame. Ciò nonostante, non riuscivano ad allontanarsi l'uno dall'altra più di tre metri.

Wakabayashi, al tavolo del buffet, sembrava un leone in gabbia.

Presumeva di essere l'unico a saperne qualcosa e l'impossibilità di sfogarsi con qualcuno lo rendeva ancora più irritato.

Girò lo sguardo intorno a cercare Tsubasa, e lo vide vagare come un fantasma, rispondendo a monosillabi a chiunque gli rivolgesse la parola.

Wakabayashi si infilò in bocca un altro pezzo di torta e lo masticò rabbiosamente.

La faccenda per lui era stata chiara fin dalla prima giornata di campionato.

Stava guardando le sintesi degli incontri degli altri campionati europei.

Le immagini televisive mostravano uno Tsubasa spento e ripetitivo, mentre, a Parigi, il Paris Saint-Germain festeggiava il primo gol francese del suo nuovo acquisto, la stella delle Olimpiadi.

Taro Misaki fece seguire al gol un gesto discreto di dedica all'indirizzo delle tribune.

Wakabayashi ebbe un lampo. Risentì le parole di Izawa alle Olimpiadi.

E gli andò il sangue alla testa.

Afferrò il telefono e selezionò il numero di Misaki.

"Passamela", disse appena sentì la voce all'altro capo.

"Chi?", rispose con voce ferma Misaki.

"Non fare l'imbecille. Ti ho detto di passarmela".

"Vai al diavolo, Wakabayashi".

.

Wakabayashi si sfogò di nuovo sulla torta. Poi decise di uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria.

Appena oltre la porta si trovò di fronte Misaki. Non resistette.

"Che figlio di...", esordì.

"Wakabayashi, falla finita".

"Quel che mi chiedo, è che cosa le hai raccontato".

Misaki non reagì.

"Voglio dire, lo so che sei sempre stato bravo con le parole, ma arrivare a farle il lavaggio del cervello deve aver richiesto un lavoro intensivo, scientifico, ben pianificato".

Guardò Misaki con un sorriso sarcastico, ma si accorse che lui, invece che ricambiare il suo sguardo, fissava un punto oltre la sua spalla.

Wakabayashi si voltò e si trovò di fronte Sanae.

"Stavi dicendo, Wakabayashi?", gli chiese.

Il super portiere esitò un istante. E gli fu fatale.

Sanae gli puntò un dito sul petto.

"Ascoltami bene, specie di raccattapalle".

Misaki alzò un sopracciglio.

"Ti do l'impressione di una a cui sia così facile fare il lavaggio del cervello?"

No, non la dava, questo era fuori discussione.

Wakabayashi era stato preso alla sprovvista da quella reazione. Cercò rapidamente una risposta adeguatamente tagliente.

"E allora come diavolo hai potuto mollare Tsubasa per questo serpente?!"

Wakabayashi era una montagna di muscoli, alta quasi due metri, Sanae una ragazza esile e graziosa, ma Misaki non ebbe dubbi: se fossero venuti alle mani, lei lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi.

Sanae premette ancora più forte il dito sul petto del portiere e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

"Sai cosa ti dico? Dico che sei invidioso".

L'aveva detto senza malizia, per il puro gusto di sparare per prima, come avrebbe potuto dirgli che non lo riteneva capace di parare nemmeno una palla di tre metri di diametro.

Ma Wakabayashi diventò paonazzo.

Misaki pensò che forse era il momento di intervenire. In suo aiuto.

Il super portiere gli gettò uno sguardo carico di rabbia e rientrò nella sala per cercare Tsubasa.

"Gol", disse Anego con un sorriso sarcastico.

.

.

.

"Quel pallone gonfiato!", sibilò Sanae, "Lo prenderei a sberle!"

Non lo sopportava. Erano anni che voleva rompergli qualcosa sulla testa. Prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto.

Era una serata terribilmente faticosa. Doveva sforzarsi di sorridere, facendo finta di niente, senza nemmeno poter stare vicino a Taro.

Si passò la mano sugli occhi.

Un abbraccio gentile la avvolse.

"Domani a quest'ora saremo sull'aereo", sussurrò lui.

Lei nascose il volto nella sua giacca.

"Adesso entro e lo dico a tutti. Sono stufa di nascondermi", disse.

Taro le accarezzò i capelli e sorrise.

Si immaginò una scena da epopea samurai, in cui lei roteava minacciosamente parole taglienti per respingere gli inevitabili attacchi di quell'esercito di invitati.

Dall'interno arrivò una musica.

"Mi concede questo ballo, signorina Nakazawa?"

Lei sorrise e cominciarono a muoversi dolcemente, al ritmo della melodia.

"Sai che tutte hanno invidiato il mio vestito?", disse lei.

"Vorrei vedere!", replicò lui, "Te l'ho regalato io. Si vede la mano dell'artista!"

La strinse più forte, per ripararla dai fiocchi di neve.

Si accorse che si trovavano in un angolo in ombra.

Sorrise, pensando che, all'ombra, loro due, da tempo, non appartenevano più.

.

.

.

.

Sul nostro sito goldencombi . com trovate il video con la fan art e la canzone che chiude il capitolo. Il testo (che abbiamo tradotto) sembra scritto apposta...


	17. Zefiro torna

Capitolo diciassettesimo

 **ZEFIRO TORNA**

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa era abbastanza soddisfatta.

Il matrimonio di Ishizaki e Yukari le aveva permesso di raccogliere gran parte del materiale che le mancava per il suo articolo.

I ragazzi della medaglia d'oro erano stati tutti molto gentili e il clima di festa aveva contribuito a sciogliere un po' i loro caratteri così riservati.

Aveva evitato di parlare con Tsubasa, dopo il loro ultimo, bellicoso incontro.

Il capitano della nazionale, peraltro, non sembrava in vena di chiacchiere. Non faceva altro che seguire con lo sguardo Sanae Nakazawa, radiosa come non mai, che sorrideva amabilmente a tutti.

A tutti, tranne che a Taro Misaki.

Non poteva che finire così, pensò Azumi. Era stata solo questione di tempo, ma, alla fine, la scommessa l'aveva vinta.

Di sicuro era il momento peggiore per chiedere a Misaki quella benedetta intervista, ma lei, ormai, non poteva più rimandare. Prese un ampio respiro e si diresse verso il numero 11.

"No, mi dispiace", ribadì per l'ennesima volta Misaki.

"Ti prometto che parleremo solo di calcio", disse Azumi.

"Del calcio non si parla", ribatté il centrocampista, "Il calcio si gioca".

"Io morirei di fame", rispose lei ridendo.

Azumi si accorse che Misaki cercava Sanae con lo sguardo e non si trattenne.

"Ti ha ignorato per tutta la sera!", sbottò, "Possibile che non riesci a dimenticarla, dopo quello che ti ha fatto?"

Misaki la guardò.

"Mi dispiace, Azumi", mormorò. E uscì in giardino.

Azumi scosse la testa.

Restò a fissare la porta del giardino, in attesa che Misaki rientrasse. Voleva provare a parlargli di nuovo, per scuoterlo da quel torpore incantato in cui sembrava imprigionato.

Dopo pochi secondi vide uscire anche Genzo Wakabayashi, con passo deciso e scuro in volto.

"Allora, sei riuscita finalmente a intervistare Misaki?"

Alle sue spalle, Azumi riconobbe la voce allegra di Ishizaki.

"Non ancora", fece in tempo a dire, voltandosi.

Un fruscio richiamò la sua attenzione. Guardò immediatamente la porta del giardino. Appena in tempo per vedere l'abito blu di Sanae Nakazawa che spariva nell'oscurità.

Ishizaki seguì il suo sguardo.

"Azumi, forse è meglio che tu sappia una cosa..."

Ishizaki parlava, ma lei annuiva senza ascoltare, gli occhi fissi alla porta.

Pochi istanti e Wakabayashi ricomparve, furioso come se una donna gli avesse segnato con un tunnel.

Di Sanae Nakazawa, nessuna traccia.

"Forse non avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma...", continuò Ishizaki

Lei lo interruppe.

"Ho bisogno di una boccata d'aria", si scusò.

.

Azumi si affacciò sul giardino. Continuava a nevicare.

Si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno.

Fece pochi passi nell'aria fredda della sera, quando un fruscio blu inchiodò i suoi piedi al terreno gelato.

Dalla sala giungevano le voci e la musica.

Nella penombra del giardino, appena rischiarata dal riflesso della neve, sotto i fiocchi che cadevano lenti, Sanae Nakazawa e Taro Misaki si baciavano.

Azumi rimase impietrita.

Avrebbe voluto scomparire.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Wakabayashi e Tsubasa sedevano con aria sconfortata davanti a una lunga fila di bicchieri vuoti.

Tsubasa non aveva più rivisto la moglie da quella drammatica mattina a casa di Misaki.

Se n'era andata, senza nemmeno una parola.

Il momento più difficile era stato ritornare a casa, a Barcellona, e trovarla vuota e silenziosa. Era la prima volta in vita sua che sperimentava davvero la solitudine e lo smarrimento di non avere nessuno ad aspettarlo.

Aveva lasciato cadere il pallone che aveva in mano e lo aveva colpito di controbalzo con tutta la forza del suo piede destro. La sua rabbia aveva fatto letteralmente esplodere la cristalleria, ordinatamente disposta nella credenza.

L'urlo da combattente di Tsubasa aveva coperto il fragore dei vetri infranti. Il capitano aveva violentemente scrollato le spalle, scuotendosi di dosso lo sconforto.

Non era ancora finita. Avrebbe riportato Sanae e i bambini in quella casa. Avrebbe ricostruito quello che era andato in pezzi.

Giurò a se stesso che avrebbe resistito alla tentazione di vedere i figli, finché tutto non fosse tornato come prima. Gli costava moltissimo, ma chiedere di incontrarli avrebbe significato accettare come definitiva quella situazione. Invece era certo di avere la forza per ribaltarla.

Mille volte era risorto sul campo. Lo avrebbe fatto anche nella vita.

.

Vuotò l'ennesimo bicchiere e lo sbatté con forza sul tavolo.

Wakabayashi gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

Tsubasa alzò lo sguardo. Nella sala, le coppie ballavano al ritmo lento di un soul insopportabilmente languido. Si accorse subito che Sanae e Misaki erano spariti.

Rivederli insieme, in quella sera nevosa, aveva riempito di nuovo il suo cuore di sconforto. Si sforzavano di stare lontani uno dall'altra, ma c'era come un'energia tra loro. Erano luminosi in una folla opaca. E Sanae...

Sanae sembrava un'altra. Quando era entrata nella sala, aveva quasi stentato a riconoscerla.

Anche per questo, per tutta la sera, Tsubasa non era riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da lei.

Indossava un abito che non le aveva mai visto, così diverso da quelli che aveva sempre portato, così elegante, così...

Così maledettamente blu. Il colore della maglia del Paris Saint-Germain.

Era inutile che quei due fossero così prudenti, pensò Tsubasa. Anche da lontano si vedeva che Sanae non lo amava più.

"Tu lo sapevi, vero?", chiese improvvisamente a Wakabayashi.

Il portiere vuotò il bicchiere.

"Andiamo", disse, "Ti accompagno a casa".

Tsubasa si alzò barcollando e seguì l'amico.

Appena usciti all'aperto, l'aria gelida gli diede una sferzata e si sentì subito più lucido.

Wakabayashi vide qualcosa muoversi con la coda dell'occhio e si voltò. A pochi passi due ombre si baciavano.

Prese Tsubasa per un braccio.

"Andiamo".

Ma era troppo tardi. Stava guardando anche lui nella stessa direzione.

.

.

.

"Sarà meglio rientrare", disse Sanae, senza però sciogliersi dall'abbraccio.

Misaki le accarezzò il viso.

"Grazie per il ballo, signorina Nakazawa. Non vorrei sembrarle sfacciato, ma mi permetterebbe di riaccompagnarla a casa?"

Sanae rise, per la prima volta in tutta la serata, e lo baciò di nuovo.

Si voltò per tornare all'interno della sala, ma subito si bloccò.

A pochi passi, c'era Tsubasa, scuro in volto come non lo aveva mai visto.

Non gli aveva più parlato da quella mattina, nemmeno per dirgli che se ne andava. Tentare di giustificarsi, di spiegare avrebbe di sicuro alleggerito la sua anima, ma non avrebbe in alcun modo lenito il dolore di Tsubasa.

E, d'altra parte, le sue parole non avrebbero potuto che risultare insulse. O crudeli.

"Mi dispiace...", mormorò Sanae.

"Torna da me!", implorò Tsubasa.

Wakabayashi avrebbe preferito tagliarsi un braccio, piuttosto che assistere a quella scena. Fu sul punto di colpire con tutte le sue forze il numero dieci: preferiva abbatterlo, piuttosto che vederlo umiliarsi a quel modo! Era pur sempre l'uomo che gli aveva segnato da fuori area!

"Mi dispiace, è finita", disse piano Sanae. E si voltò per andarsene.

Tsubasa ebbe uno scatto e le afferrò il braccio.

"Non ti lascerò andare via così!", gridò il soccer prodigy.

Misaki rivide lo schiaffo che Tsubasa aveva dato a Sanae quella mattina. Piombò fulmineo tra loro e lo spinse via.

"Non toccarla!", esclamò.

Tsubasa caricò il destro.

Sanae gridò. Misaki si preparò a parare il colpo.

Ma il pugno non arrivò.

La mano del portiere più forte del mondo aveva fermato il braccio di Tsubasa.

"Mi secca ammetterlo", disse Wakabayashi, "Ma non sempre un cazzotto è la soluzione..."

.

.

.

Aveva desiderato scomparire, ma, forse, lo aveva già fatto.

Dal suo angolo in ombra, Azumi Hayakawa aveva assistito all'intera scena senza che nessuno si accorgesse di lei.

Solo Sanae Nakazawa, sulla soglia, si era voltata per un attimo e aveva guardato nella sua direzione. Ma, probabilmente, era stata solo una sua impressione.

Ora Azumi cercava di riordinare le idee e i sentimenti.

Quel che aveva visto e sentito non lasciava spazio a dubbi.

La signora Ozora aveva lasciato il marito per Taro Misaki.

Si ripeté più volte la frase, dato che ancora non riusciva a crederci.

L'amore di Misaki per Sanae le era sempre sembrato impossibile, tanto quanto il suo sentimento per l'affascinante centrocampista vagabondo.

Aveva sempre pensato che, dato che non potevano essere felici insieme, per lo meno avrebbero condiviso la stessa infelicità. Ora l'amore di Sanae Nakazawa per il timido numero 11 spezzava quell'ultimo legame.

Azumi si sorprese a pensare che la montagna di neve, che aveva sempre sorretto il soccer prodigy, non si era sciolta sotto i raggi impietosi del sole d'agosto, come lui aveva temuto. A far fiorire la dea della primavera, liberandola del suo freddo kimono invernale, era stato il soffio mite e gentile di Zefiro, il vento nato all'ombra dei quadranti occidentali. Privato del suo candido e algido sostegno, Ozora, il grande cielo, era drammaticamente precipitato sulla terra.

Si passò una mano sugli occhi.

La storia di Taro Misaki aveva incredibilmente avuto uno straordinario, fiabesco lieto fine.

Mentre la vicenda di Ozora Tsubasa si arricchiva delle ombre e dello spessore che solo il dolore e la sconfitta possono dare.

Sanae Nakazawa, da parte sua, vinceva sempre. Avvolta nel suo magico fruscio, continuava a far apparire intorno a sé l'incantesimo del vento tra i ciliegi, al quale era impossibile resistere.

L'unica eterna sconfitta era lei, Azumi Hayakawa.

.

.

.

Ascoltava il silenzio ovattato della neve che avvolgeva la casa.

La signorina Nakazawa, alla fine, aveva accettato di farsi accompagnare a casa. E ora, dormiva tra le sue braccia.

Taro si accorse che respiravano allo stesso ritmo.

Facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, allentò leggermente l'abbraccio per poterla guardare.

Un ricordo lontano gli attraversò la mente.

.

L'ultimo torneo invernale del liceo era stato accompagnato dalla neve.

A tarda sera, la vigilia della finale, Taro guardava da una finestra nel corridoio dell'albergo. I fiocchi volteggiavano lenti contro il cielo scuro.

Sentì una porta aprirsi alle sue spalle e si voltò.

Nello spiraglio apparve Sanae, immersa in un sonno profondo, del tutto abbandonata in grembo alla notte silenziosa.

Taro rimase incantato a guardare quella inattesa apparizione che illuminava la penombra della stanza.

Quando, un attimo dopo, Yukari aveva richiuso la porta, il numero 11 si era reso immediatamente conto che quell'immagine, involontariamente rubata, non lo avrebbe abbandonato mai più.

.

La neve continuava a cadere silenziosa. Sanae si mosse nel sonno, stringendosi più vicina.

Taro sorrise. Adesso, quell'apparizione si materializzava ogni notte tra le sue braccia.

.

.

.

Il secondo volume del fan manga è in preparazione!

Lo troverete presto su goldencombi . com.


	18. La dea della vittoria

Capitolo diciottesimo

 **LA DEA DELLA VITTORIA**

.

.

.

"Ed è gooooooooooool! Strepitoso gol del centrocampista giapponese Taro Misaki!"

All'altoparlante dello stadio fece eco il boato dei tifosi. Sotto il cielo primaverile, il Parco dei Principi sembrò esplodere per quella rete, che regalava al Paris Saint-Germain una supremazia indiscussa e una buona fetta di scudetto.

L'Olympique de Marseille, unico vero rivale, era stato sepolto sotto tre reti, incapace di sostenere il ritmo forsennato del centrocampo parigino, guidato dalla stella venuta dal Sol Levante, il numero 11, Taro Misaki.

Taro fece il gesto di dedica, che ormai i giornalisti conoscevano bene, all'indirizzo delle tribune, e tornò a centrocampo.

Come sempre accadeva, in tribuna vip, tutti si guardarono intorno, alla ricerca della misteriosa destinataria, ma nessuno sembrava rispondere alla dedica del numero 11.

"Secondo me ci prende in giro", si stizzì un giornalista.

La questione delle dediche dei gol era diventata l'ossessione della tribuna stampa.

In un campionato senza storia, segnato fin dall'inizio dalla supremazia del PSG, bisognava cercare delle notizie collaterali.

Il giovane campione giapponese, che aveva trascinato la squadra fin dalla prima giornata, era di una riservatezza proverbiale. Nulla si sapeva della sua famiglia, non lo si vedeva mai alle occasioni mondane, l'unica cosa erano quelle dediche, ma, finora, nessuno era riuscito a scoprire la destinataria.

Azumi Hayakawa scrutò la tribuna vip, in cerca di una fisionomia nota, ma non la trovò.

Senza alcuna pietà, l'agenzia di stampa francese le aveva chiesto di tornare a Parigi per cantare le imprese del timido fuoriclasse giapponese.

Il nuovo acquisto del PSG si era imposto subito come titolare. La sua classe e la sua eleganza, unite a uno spirito battagliero, pari a quello mostrato ai giochi olimpici, ne avevano fatto subito il punto di riferimento della squadra. Timido e schivo negli spogliatoi, il ragazzo si trasformava sul campo, dove il suo dribbling atterrava gli avversari come birilli.

"Certo che è fortunata la nazionale giapponese", disse il collega francese ad Azumi, "Nel momento in cui Tsubasa è così in crisi, ecco che spunta questo nuovo gioiellino".

Azumi Hayakawa non rispose e pensò alla pessima stagione di Ozora Tsubasa al Barcellona.

Lento, meccanico, prevedibile, era finito presto in panchina e lì era rimasto, salvato dalla seconda retrocessione nella squadra B solo dalle precarie condizioni della schiena di Rivault, che non gli permettevano di giocare a pieno ritmo.

I giornali non si davano ragione di un cambiamento così grande rispetto all'anno precedente, in cui aveva vinto il premio come miglior giocatore della Liga.

Azumi sapeva che, semplicemente, la dea della vittoria adesso dispensava a Parigi i suoi sorrisi.

.

.

.

Aveva appena infilato la chiave nella toppa, quando all'interno risuonò un urlo:

"Fermo! Non metterlo in bocca!"

Taro Misaki ridacchiò: Hayate doveva averne combinata un'altra delle sue.

Aprì la porta in tempo per vedere Sanae che, con un cipiglio severo, cercava di dissuadere uno dei gemelli dall'assaggiare una manciata di terra, furtivamente sottratta ai vasi di fiori.

"Da-da-da", cicalò una vocetta gentile.

Taro abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise a Daibu, che stava seduto sul pavimento, guardandolo di sotto in su, agitando le braccine. Si chinò per prenderlo in braccio.

"Ciao, piccolo! Tu almeno sei stato bravo?"

"No! No!", disse con voce ferma Sanae, cercando di aprire il piccolo, ma serratissimo pugno che nascondeva la terra.

Il bimbo la guardava con espressione delusa, non riuscendo a capire perché mai la mamma gli proibisse quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una prelibatezza.

"Forse è stufo di pappa di riso", osservò ridendo Taro.

"Stasera pappa di fango, allora", disse Sanae, sforzandosi di non ridere per non perdere l'autorità che aveva faticosamente ottenuto sul piccolo sperimentatore gastronomico.

"Ho cominciato anch'io così. La minestra di fango è stata la mia prima grande specialità", disse lui, "E mi pare che adesso tu apprezzi la mia cucina".

Hayate si voltò verso Taro, tendendogli il piccolo pugno, come a dire che a lui l'avrebbe lasciata volentieri assaggiare, in nome della loro antica amicizia.

Sanae approfittò della sua distrazione e, con una mossa fulminea, gli tolse la terra dalle mani e lo catturò al volo per portarlo a lavarsele.

"Oggi sembra proprio arrivata la primavera", disse Taro, "Che ne diresti di fare due passi?"

Il sole d'aprile riempiva l'appartamento affacciato sui tetti e invogliava ad uscire, dopo il lungo e scuro inverno parigino.

Sanae rientrò nella stanza e lo salutò con un bacio.

"I fiori erano bellissimi", sorrise, "E, secondo Hayate, anche molto buoni".

Taro rise.

"Meno male che i ciliegi giapponesi non sono velenosi..."

.

.

.

Montmartre era piena di colori. Le case chiare a due piani, con le loro finestre a riquadri, si stagliavano nitide contro l'azzurro del cielo primaverile.

Si sedettero su una panchina del Jardin sauvage. Il piccolo parco selvatico aveva appena riaperto e i ciliegi erano tutti in fiore.

"Buon compleanno!", sorrise Taro, porgendole un pacchetto.

Sanae sorrise e aprì il regalo.

Si trovò tra le mani un hachimaki col sole rosso e la scritta "Realizza il tuo sogno".

"Adesso i bambini riempiono le tue giornate, ma non sarà sempre così", spiegò lui, "Devi cominciare a pensare che cosa vorresti fare da grande..."

"Da grande?", chiese Sanae, stupita.

"Sì, certo", riprese Taro, "Non hai proseguito gli studi, quando eri davvero brava, ma anche in cucina o coi fiori hai un talento fuori dal comune. A Parigi, la cultura giapponese va forte e tu saresti in grado di insegnare molte cose, dalla calligrafia, alla letteratura, alla cucina".

Sanae non sapeva cosa rispondere.

"Oppure potresti riprendere l'università. Il francese lo stai imparando molto bene e molto in fretta", aggiunse ancora Taro.

Sanae abbassò lo sguardo.

Tanti anni prima si era fatta anche lei quella domanda. E per rispondere aveva preso un aereo ed era volata da Tsubasa in Brasile.

Il numero 10 non le aveva chiesto nulla di lei, ma le aveva parlato dei suoi progressi come calciatore.

Al suo ritorno, Sanae aveva deciso che avrebbe passato la sua vita sugli spalti.

Ora, Taro la stava invitando a scendere in campo.

.

.

.

Suonarono alla porta.

Strano, pensò Tsubasa, chi poteva essere così presto?

Il soccer prodigy andò ad aprire.

"Allora, capitano, sei ancora capace di segnarmi da fuori area?"

Genzo Wakabayashi era in divisa da allenamento e aveva in mano un pallone.

.

"Non sono venuto qui da Amburgo per farmi segnare con un tiro da niente come questo!", gridò il SGGK, "O dopo un paio di orette ti vengono le gambe molli?"

"Un paio di orette un accidente!", replicò Tsubasa, "Non mi hai nemmeno lasciato fermare per pranzo!"

"E ho intenzione di farti saltare anche la cena! Riparto per la Germania stasera. Non ho tempo da perdere in queste inezie!", esclamò categorico il portiere.

Il duello proseguì senza esclusione di colpi sotto la luce artificiale dei riflettori fino a sera inoltrata.

Poi Tsubasa, sfinito, riaccompagnò uno stanchissimo Wakabayashi all'aeroporto.

Il SGGK salutò il capitano con una pacca sulla spalla.

"In Champions League vi polverizzeremo", disse.

"Ma va all'inferno, Wakabayashi!", rispose ridendo Tsubasa.

.

Wakabayashi superò il check-in con solo il pallone come bagaglio a mano.

Guardò l'orologio: 12 aprile, ore 0.05.

"E per quest'anno, il compleanno di Anego è andato", sospirò.

.

 **.**

.

I giornalisti erano riuniti sulle tribune del Camp des Loges per assistere all'ultimo allenamento del Paris Saint-Germain prima della partita.

"C'è una ragazza che ti cerca", disse un collega ad Azumi Hayakawa, indicandole una figura nell'ombra.

La giornalista fu molto sorpresa di riconoscere Sanae Nakazawa.

"Ho saputo che eri a Parigi e volevo ringraziarti", esordì con voce timida.

Azumi fece il sorriso vago di chi non capisce.

"Ti sono grata per non aver scritto nulla di me e Taro", spiegò Sanae, "Preferiamo per il momento non rendere pubblico il nostro legame, per non ferire Tsubasa".

La giornalista ebbe un lieve sussulto nel sentirle nominare Misaki. Sanae pronunciava il nome del compagno con un tono tutto particolare, morbido e carezzevole.

"In Giappone tutti credono che io sia tornata a Barcellona, mentre in Spagna pensano che sia rimasta a Nankatsu dai miei, con i bambini", precisò Sanae, "Per adesso è meglio così..."

Azumi farfugliò qualcosa sull'etica professionale.

"So che da tempo cerchi di fare un'intervista a Taro", proseguì Sanae, "Ti prometto che cercherò di convincerlo".

Accennò un sorriso, poi alzò gli occhi al campo d'allenamento. Azumi seguì il suo sguardo.

In quel momento, Misaki segnò un gol.

La giornalista si voltò di nuovo verso la sua interlocutrice, ma quella era già sparita.

Restò attonita, chiedendosi se per caso si fosse trattato di un'apparizione, quando il collega francese la riscosse.

"Chi era la tua affascinante amica?", chiese.

Azumi Hayakawa pensò che non sarebbe stato facile spiegargli come, a volte, le dee rinuncino all'Olimpo per amore di un semplice mortale.

.

.

.

You can enjoy our fan manga in english version on goldencombi . com!


	19. E Artù dichiarò guerra a Lancelot

Capitolo diciannovesimo

 **E ARTÙ DICHIARÒ GUERRA A LANCELOT**

.

.

.

A Barcellona erano soddisfatti. Nonostante il loro numero 10 fosse acciaccato e il suo sostituto orientale fosse in cattiva forma, erano riusciti lo stesso ad arrivare in finale in Champions League.

Sarebbe stata una vera sconfitta altrimenti, visto che la partita si sarebbe giocata al Camp Nou.

L'altra finalista, reduce da una stagione senza precedenti, era, naturalmente, la squadra della capitale francese: il Paris Saint-Germain.

Azumi Hayakawa arrivò all'aeroporto di Barcellona due giorni prima della finale, per presenziare alla conferenza stampa. Il reportage sulla generazione d'oro era stato un successo e ora non poteva mancare l'ultimo capitolo, quello sullo scontro tra i due partner della leggendaria Golden Combi.

.

Tsubasa Ozora rispose alle domande dei giornalisti sulla sfida fratricida con poche, scontate battute.

Azumi uscì dalla sala chiedendosi che cosa mai avrebbe potuto raccontare. La storia tra i due centrocampisti ricordava molto la saga di Camelot, con il primo cavaliere Lancelot, bello e gentile, che portava via l'incantevole Ginevra al valoroso re Artù. Ma era chiaro che parlare di quella vicenda era fuori discussione.

"Azumi, come stai?"

Si voltò e vide il soccer prodigy che le sorrideva.

.

.

.

"Non capisco perché non hai voluto chiamare Sanae", ripeté Yayoi Aoba appena usciti dall'aeroporto di Barcellona.

Yukari, per l'ennesima volta, finse di non aver sentito.

Un piccolo gruppo di giocatori della nazionale olimpica, con mogli e fidanzate, si era organizzato per assistere al Camp Nou alla storica finale, che avrebbe visto contrapporsi, per la prima volta, due giocatori giapponesi.

"Prendila così: il terzo posto è tutto tuo!", rise Izawa all'indirizzo di Hyuga, appena arrivato da Torino. La sua Juventus aveva perso la semifinale contro il Barcellona di Tsubasa e la sconfitta gli bruciava ancora.

"È inutile", rincarò Izawa, "Il soccer prodigy è invincibile! Fattene una ragione..."

.

"Qual è il pronostico di tua nonna questa volta?", chiese Yayoi alla sua vicina.

"I tarocchi hanno indicato la carta degli amanti", rispose Kumi Sugimoto, ammiccando.

"Allora, mi dispiace per Misaki, ma vedo già Sanae baciare Tsubasa con in mano la coppa", rise Yayoi.

.

"Qualcuno sa qualcosa di Wakabayashi? Al telefono non risponde...", chiese Matsuyama.

"Verrà di sicuro", rispose Misugi, "Ci sarà da festeggiare in ogni caso!"

Ishizaki scambiò un rapido sguardo con Yukari.

Lui, invece, era convinto che, in ogni caso, sarebbe stata una tragedia.

.

.

.

Sotto il sole di mezzogiorno, le strade di Barcellona erano quasi deserte.

"L'invito viene dal coach in persona", disse ridendo Taro, "Vuol sapere chi deve ringraziare per tutti quei gol".

Sanae non era ancora convinta, anche se il ricevimento era riservato solo a giocatori e famiglie, con divieto d'ingresso assoluto per i giornalisti.

"Non hai fatto nulla di male, non puoi essere costretta a nasconderti per sempre nelle tribune minori", incalzò lui, "E poi guarda che i miei compagni hanno minacciato di pedinarmi!"

Sanae si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, che Taro prese per una risposta affermativa.

Anche lei non vedeva l'ora di poter uscire del tutto dall'ombra e di vivere in pieno sole con il suo compagno e i bambini. Ma sarebbe stato possibile solo dopo il divorzio. E la risposta di Tsubasa non era ancora arrivata.

Sapeva benissimo che la notizia della separazione sarebbe stata un vero e proprio shock per tutte le loro conoscenze. Le reazioni di Yukari e di Wakabayashi erano solo una goccia nel maremoto che li avrebbe investiti. Ma sentiva che erano forti e uniti abbastanza da far fronte a qualsiasi cosa.

"E va bene", disse, "Però adesso ho fame. Non vedo l'ora di mangiare un pa amb tomaquet! E se domani vincete, ti porto nel mio ristorante preferito ad assaggiare la migliore esqueixada di Barcellona!"

"Mangiare cosa?", disse Taro, spalancando gli occhi.

"Pane e pomodoro e insalata di baccalà!" rise Sanae, prendendolo per mano, "Andiamo, che ti faccio un corso accelerato di catalano!"

.

.

.

"Adesso sto studiando il russo", spiegò Azumi, "Con un collega pensavamo di andare negli stati dell'ex Unione Sovietica, a venticinque anni dalla caduta del muro di Berlino. Hai idea di quante storie ci siano da raccontare?"

Tsubasa Ozora guardava affascinato la sua graziosa interlocutrice. Le aveva fatto una domanda sul suo lavoro e lei era partita come un fiume in piena, parlandogli di paesi lontani, di progetti avventurosi, di sogni.

Gli sembrò di riconoscere, nel tono di lei, la stessa assoluta passione che lo caratterizzava da sempre quando parlava di calcio.

"Non potrei vivere senza il mio lavoro", continuò la giornalista, "Anche se so che mi chiede molto. E che mi condiziona molto sul piano personale".

Avevano deciso di mangiare qualcosa insieme. Azumi cercava un locale non turistico e Tsubasa le aveva proposto un ristorante lì vicino.

"È buonissimo questo dolce", osservò Azumi, mentre dava l'assalto alla seconda porzione di crema catalana.

"Il cuoco dà volentieri le ricette", disse sempre più divertito Tsubasa.

"È inutile", rise lei, "Io non so nemmeno cuocere un uovo. Dovrò accontentarmi di farne indigestione qui".

Azumi pensò che Tsubasa era davvero gentile e simpatico quel giorno. Era stato a sentire con grande interesse i suoi racconti.

Le aveva richiamato alla mente il loro primo incontro, al Torneo di Parigi, tanti anni prima, quando era un ragazzo pieno di sogni, con un sorriso irresistibile.

Al contrario di quanto aveva pensato a Madrid, questa volta le sembrava decisamente affascinante. Era difficile non imbarazzarsi sotto il suo sguardo.

Mentre Azumi finiva il suo dolce, Tsubasa venne al punto.

"Cosa ne diresti di un'intervista?", disse, "Anche se è la solita vecchia storia, come dice la canzone. Una battaglia per l'amore e per la gloria".

.

.

.

Le lenzuola andavano tingendosi dei colori del tramonto.

La baciò di nuovo.

"Guarda che domani hai la partita", bisbigliò lei.

"Hai ragione", commentò lui, serissimo, "Ho paura che il coach non approverebbe questo tipo di allenamento di rifinitura".

Sanae scoppiò a ridere. Rise anche Taro.

Aveva temuto che quel ritorno a Barcellona potesse suscitare in lei sentimenti contrastanti. E, invece, le poche ore di libertà lasciate dall'allenatore, si erano trasformate in un'incantevole vacanza.

Il telefono segnalò un messaggio.

"Accendi immediatamente la televisione", scriveva Yukari.

Dallo schermo irruppero nella stanza due volti familiari.

Un titolo scorreva sotto le immagini:

"Diretta esclusiva alla vigilia della finalissima: Parla Tsubasa Ozora. Intervista di Azumi Hayakawa".

.

.

.

"La sua stagione è stata piuttosto deludente", osservò la giornalista, "Soprattutto nel confronto con gli splendori dello scorso anno".

"Non ho mai voluto parlare delle mie vicende personali", disse Tsubasa, "Ma hanno inciso davvero molto su quanto ho fatto in campo".

"La sua riservatezza è sempre stata proverbiale", osservò Azumi.

"Non ho voluto finora rendere pubbliche le mie vicende perché so che avranno pesanti ripercussioni su tutto l'ambiente della nazionale giapponese", spiegò il numero 10.

"Posso chiederle come mai si è deciso a farlo proprio ora?", chiese la giornalista.

Dopo i due veloci scambi iniziali, Tsubasa allungò la palla e cambiò passò.

"Stamattina, durante la conferenza stampa, mi è stato chiesto da più parti cosa provo nel giocare per la prima volta contro Taro Misaki, miopartner nella Golden Combi...", disse.

Azumi seguì l'azione.

"In effetti, non vi siete mai trovati l'uno contro l'altro...", commentò.

"In realtà non è affatto la prima volta che mi trovo contro Misaki", replicò Tsubasa, "La differenza è che questa volta lo scontro avverrà alla luce del sole, cosa per lui non abituale".

Dopo la dura premessa, il soccer prodigy sferrò l'attacco.

"Ormai da mesi, Taro Misaki vive con mia moglie e con i miei figli, a Parigi. Di nascosto da tutti, naturalmente, come si addice ai traditori".

"Con sua moglie? Sanae Nakazawa?", chiese Azumi, rimandandogli subito la palla.

Tsubasa scattò in una discesa inarrestabile.

"Sì, con mia moglie", ribadì, "Il suo comportamento mi ha molto meravigliato. Ho sempre pensato che fosse una donna forte. Ora, invece, mi rendo conto che si tratta di una persona fragile e passiva, del tutto dipendente dalle scelte altrui. Altrimenti non mi spiegherei come abbia potuto seguire un debole come Taro Misaki, un uomo che non ha mai avuto il coraggio e la forza di prendere in mano la propria vita".

Azumi Hayakawa capì che era il momento di allargare sulla fascia.

"Le Olimpiadi e il campionato del PSG sembrano, però, dimostrare il contrario", disse con tono deciso.

"È animato solo da rivalsa nei miei confronti", disse Tsubasa, entrando in area, "Ha sempre voluto prendere il mio posto, in campo e nella vita. È un uomo abituato a tramare nell'ombra, non a combattere alla luce del sole".

"Lei, invece, sembra determinato a riprendere in mano la sua esistenza...", replicò Azumi, arrivando sul fondo.

"Io mi riprenderò quello che è mio", affermò Tsubasa con tono deciso, pronto in mezzo all'area.

"A cominciare dalla finale di domani?", crossò la giornalista.

"A cominciare dalla finale di domani", schiacciò di testa il soccer prodigy.

Gol.

.

.

 **.**

Sanae lanciò il telecomando con rabbia e il televisore pensò bene di spegnersi.

Far passare Taro per un serpente traditore e lei per un'adultera facilmente plagiabile era davvero un'offesa che gridava vendetta.

La cosa più inaccettabile era il fatto che Tsubasa le rinfacciasse di essere quello che proprio lui l'aveva costretta a diventare: un'ombra passiva, disposta per amore a rinunciare a se stessa.

Era furiosa come una tigre. Se lo avesse avuto per le mani, lo avrebbe strozzato.

Taro sentì fremere tutta la sua collera e cercò di contenerla in un abbraccio. Era davvero ferito dal comportamento di Azumi, che aveva voluto vendicarsi di lui in quel modo così meschino.

Chiamò l'allenatore, per dirgli che non avevano intenzione di partecipare al ricevimento della sera.

"Capisco benissimo", rispose il mister, che aveva appena visto l'intervista.

A lui quel ragazzo serio e schivo piaceva moltissimo. Quelle dichiarazioni rilasciate alla vigilia della finalissima gli erano sembrate un colpo basso. Lasciò che ritrovasse un po' di serenità in vista della partita.

"Vi abbraccio forte. Restate uniti", diceva il messaggio sul cellulare di Taro. Era sua madre, che doveva aver visto l'intervista.

Squillò il telefono di Sanae.

"Sanae, mi dispiace..."

Era la voce di Natsuko Ozora.

"Il dolore fa fare cose molto sciocche", disse, tentando di giustificare il comportamento del figlio, che, in realtà, trovava inqualificabile.

Sanae la ringraziò a mezza voce.

Chiuse la comunicazione e pensò che mancava solo la sua di madre.

Ma era sicura che, dopo aver visto l'intervista, fosse drammaticamente crollata sul pavimento.

.

.

.

Our manga is available also in english version on goldencombi . com!

In arrivo su goldencombi . com il secondo volume del fan manga, Waiting for the rising sun!


	20. Un'ombra per sempre sarai

Capitolo ventesimo

 **UN'OMBRA PER SEMPRE SARAI**

.

.

.

Tsubasa si sentiva con la testa annebbiata, come se avesse dormito per un secolo.

Senza aprire gli occhi, si rese conto di essere a casa sua, a Barcellona.

Allungò la mano nel letto e incontrò una schiena nuda. Nel dormiveglia le si avvicinò e le diede un bacio.

"Sanae, vieni qui", bisbigliò.

"Fottuto bastardo!"

Come morsa da un serpente, Azumi Hayakawa si rizzò sul letto, vestita del solo lenzuolo.

Tsubasa non fece in tempo a svegliarsi del tutto che un gancio destro lo colpì in pieno volto.

Recitando il rosario delle peggiori ingiurie che conosceva, Azumi recuperò alla velocità della luce i suoi vestiti e, nel giro di pochi secondi, fu fuori dalla porta.

Scese a precipizio le scale. Riuscì a fermarsi solo poco prima del portone, per asciugarsi le lacrime, prima di uscire in strada.

Basta!

Non ne poteva più!

Sanae Nakazawa la perseguitava, costringendola a vivere nella sua ombra.

Non riusciva più a sopportare di essere l'Anego di Francia, condannata ad assomigliarle senza poterla eguagliare.

.

"Cosa ne diresti di un'intervista?", aveva detto il giorno prima Tsubasa.

Davanti agli occhi di Azumi Hayakawa, il racconto del numero 10 aveva disegnato uno scenario per lei del tutto nuovo, in cui Sanae Nakazawa non era la divinità irraggiungibile a cui era impossibile resistere, ma solo una donna fragile, condannata a vivere all'ombra degli uomini che la conquistavano. E Misaki non appariva più come l'animo nobile che aveva anteposto la felicità altrui alla propria, ma si rivelava come un uomo privo del coraggio delle proprie scelte, al quale c'erano voluti anni per ammettere di essere innamorato della moglie dell'amico.

Tsubasa, invece, con quel suo fuoco guerriero, con la passione che gli bruciava negli occhi, le era sembrato un uomo padrone del suo destino.

Dopo l'intervista, quell'affascinante eroe l'aveva invitata a cena e corteggiata per tutta la sera.

Possibile che fosse stato così meschino da fingere tutta la gentilezza e la passione con cui l'aveva conquistata?

Possibile che lei fosse stata solo una pedina per mettere al bando il cavaliere traditore e trascinare la regina sulla gogna, con la lettera scarlatta sul petto?

Era bastato quel nome e tutto era crollato.

Era inutile. Non c'era partita con Nakazawa Sanae.

.

Sanae Nakazawa si avviò con passo bellicoso verso la casa in cui aveva vissuto a Barcellona, decisa ad affrontare il marito per via dell'intervista della sera prima.

Davanti alla casa, si fermò per riprendere fiato e per riacquistare quel minimo di calma, che le permettesse di non prenderlo a bastonate.

Non aveva detto niente a Taro, perché voleva risolvere la questione da sola e lasciare che lui pensasse il più possibile alla partita.

Mentre cercava di tornare padrona di sé, vide uscire dal portone Azumi Hayakawa.

.

Azumi fece un passo fuori dal portone e vide materializzarsi il suo incubo.

In due passi, Sanae Nakazawa la raggiunse, senza lasciarle scampo.

Il colpo di grazia, pensò Azumi.

Sanae la squadrò da capo a piedi.

"E sarei io quella che si deve vergognare?"

I suoi occhi erano di lava incandescente, ma il suo tono era duro e glaciale.

"Ti allei con Tsubasa per vendicarti di essere stata respinta da Taro, e poi ti infili nel suo letto...", rincarò prima che l'altra avesse il tempo di ribattere, "Non ho mai visto nessuno più meschino e privo di scrupoli!"

"Non è vero!", tentò di difendersi Azumi, "Mi ha usata!"

Sanae la guardò con rinnovato disprezzo.

"Siete fatti l'uno per l'altra...", sibilò sarcastica.

"Non hai capito proprio niente!", sbottò Azumi con rabbia, "Tuo marito vuole solo te!"

"Sei tu che non hai capito proprio niente!", replicò con violenza Sanae, "Non è più questione di amore, ma solo di vendetta! Altrimenti tu non saresti qui".

Azumi sentiva un nodo stringerle la gola.

"Sparisci...", le disse a voce bassa.

Sanae la guardò stupita. Azumi stava serrando gli occhi, come per scacciare un'apparizione.

"Sparisci!", ripeté gridando Azumi, e fuggì via.

.

Sanae Nakazawa si passò la mano sugli occhi.

Tutto era chiaro. Parlare con il marito non avrebbe avuto alcun senso.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il balcone di quella che era stata casa sua.

Un capitolo della sua vita si era definitivamente chiuso.

.

.

.

Tsubasa Ozora teneva la borsa del ghiaccio sul volto e continuava a fissare il soffitto.

Aver potuto finalmente gridare al mondo la sua rabbia per il tradimento dell'amico e della moglie era stata una vera liberazione. Lo scandalo pubblico era meglio di quella guerra sotterranea e muta, che gli legava le mani e gli imbrigliava lo spirito combattente.

Aveva cercato Azumi Hayakawa col preciso scopo di rilasciare quell'intervista.

A pranzo, però, Tsubasa era rimasto affascinato dall'entusiasmo e dalla passione della giovane giornalista. Le ore passate insieme gli avevano dato nuova energia, la sensazione di poter finalmente ricominciare a vivere. Aveva sentito di nuovo il sangue pulsare nelle vene.

Ma, la mattina dopo, aveva cercato ancora lei...

Guardò la sveglia. Doveva essere al campo d'allenamento entro un quarto d'ora.

Non aveva tempo per pensare in questo momento.

Mancavano poche ore alla partita più importante della sua vita.

Non avrebbe permesso a Taro Misaki di portargli via tutto.


	21. Il cuore diviso in due

Capitolo ventunesimo

 **IL CUORE DIVISO IN DUE**

.

.

.

"E tu cosa diavolo ci fai qui?", esclamò Yukari sbalordita.

Koshi Kanda, campione nazionale dei pesi medi, sedeva nella tribuna principale del Camp Nou, tra la folla dei tifosi, in attesa del fischio d'inizio.

"Ero in Spagna per un incontro. Ti pare che potevo mancare?", rispose sarcastico il pugile.

Ai tempi delle scuole medie, Kanda aveva sfidato Tsubasa per amore di Sanae e il numero 10 lo aveva inaspettatamente messo al tappeto.

Yukari alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ci mancava solo lui, pensò.

Il gruppo della nazionale olimpica giapponese prese posto vicino a Yukari.

Il morale era a terra.

"Non la vedo", disse Yayoi, "Forse non è nemmeno venuta... Dev'essere una partita terribile per lei".

"Sono sicura che c'è", disse Kumi.

"La carta degli amanti, dicevano i tuoi tarocchi...", disse pensierosa Yayoi.

Kumi la guardò sorpresa.

"Questa storia non ha senso!", commentò decisa, "Io non ho mai visto nessuno innamorato come Tsubasa!"

.

"Sì, certo che ho sentito l'intervista", disse Matsuyama al telefono con Wakabayashi.

"Capisci adesso perché non sono voluto venire?", disse il portiere, "Se tu avessi visto la scena al matrimonio di Ishizaki... No, no, stavolta avrei finito per rompere qualche testa. Oppure per mettermi a piangere..."

Matsuyama non sapeva che cosa rispondergli. Anche lui si sentiva il cuore diviso in due.

.

Mamoru Izawa aveva già ricevuto le umili scuse di tutti i suoi compagni di squadra. Fin dai tempi del liceo aveva sempre sostenuto, nello scherno generale, che Misaki fosse perdutamente innamorato di Sanae.

Adesso, però, che la realtà gli dava ragione, proprio non gli riusciva di vantarsi del proprio acume. Il pensiero che Sanae potesse, di punto in bianco, piantare in asso il marito e volare tra le braccia del timido numero 11 non l'aveva mai minimamente sfiorato.

Anche lui era stato cieco, né più né meno dei suoi compagni.

.

"Ripensandoci adesso era evidente", esclamò Hyuga, "Ai tornei del liceo, quei due erano sempre appiccicati..."

"Che fossero molto amici non è mai stato un mistero per nessuno...", replicò Misugi.

"Ho sempre avuto dei dubbi sull'amicizia con le donne. Adesso non ne ho più!", ribatté Hyuga.

"Ora finitela!", sbottò Ishizaki, "Non ne posso più dei vostri commenti! Voi non avete visto Tsubasa! Era distrutto! Riuscite a immaginare che cosa deve provare nel vedere la donna che ama tra le braccia del suo migliore amico?"

"Esattamente quello che deve aver provato per anni Misaki...", commentò Misugi.

.

Yukari pensò che non avrebbe potuto sopportare i commenti di Koshi Kanda per novanta minuti. Le prudevano già le mani.

Sul megaschermo apparvero le immagini di uno dei gol più belli della stagione di Misaki.

"Quello lì non lo vedo nemmeno", sorrise sarcastico il pugile.

"Dev'essere più o meno quello che ha pensato Tsubasa", sibilò velenosa Yukari.

.

.

.

Ichiro Misaki non aveva nessuna intenzione di guardare la partita.

Tentò di ricominciare a dipingere, ma la sua mente era troppo piena di pensieri per guidare con serenità il pennello.

Irrequieto, si mise a scegliere i quadri per la mostra di Parigi.

.

.

.

Natsuko Ozora sedeva imbarazzatissima sul divano di casa Nakazawa. Avevano invitato lei e il figlio minore Daichi per vedere la partita, sapendo che il marito era in mare.

La madre di Sanae si era preoccupata subito di appendere alla parete un'enorme bandiera del Barcellona, giusto per farle capire da che parte stava.

Dopo essere rinvenuta dallo svenimento che l'intervista le aveva procurato, la signora Nakazawa aveva deciso che, in quella guerra aperta e ormai pubblica, lei avrebbe preso le parti della moralità e della legalità, appoggiando incondizionatamente il genero.

La signora Ozora, invece, era arrabbiatissima col figlio, che non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di risponderle al telefono.

Suonò il campanello.

La signora Nakazawa andò ad aprire. E si trovò davanti Yumiko Yamaoka e sua figlia Yoshiko.

.

.

.

"Le ruberò solo un minuto, signora Nakazawa".

Per la madre di Sanae un minuto di colloquio con una donna divorziata, che aveva per di più abbandonato il figlio da piccolo, era molto più di quanto fosse disposta a concedere.

Che poi adesso fosse lì per perorare la causa del suddetto figlio, era una cosa che le dava addirittura il voltastomaco.

Ma la signora Yamaoka non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare di Taro.

"Mia madre è morta due anni fa", disse.

L'esordio sorprendente spiazzò la signora Nakazawa.

"Io l'ho saputo due mesi dopo", aggiunse.

Fece una lunga pausa e poi proseguì:

"Da quando avevo lasciato mio marito e, soprattutto, mio figlio, mi aveva cancellato dalla sua vita. Io ero rosa dal senso di colpa, e non potevo che darle ragione".

Almeno quello, pensò la signora Nakazawa.

"Però la cosa che mi ha fatto più male, è stata la lettera in cui mi chiedeva di andare da lei, quando aveva capito di essere in fin di vita. Uno stupido disguido postale me la fece recapitare con oltre due mesi di ritardo. Chiamai subito, ma solo per sapere che lei non c'era più".

La signora Nakazawa non voleva darlo a vedere, ma era il genere di storia che la colpiva moltissimo. Per darsi un contegno, tentò di congedare le intruse.

"Un minuto gliel'ho concesso. Ora, se mi vuole scusare..."

La signora Yamaoka e sua figlia fecero per andarsene, ma il padre di Sanae le fermò.

"Perché non restate con noi a vedere la partita?"

Per la seconda volta, la signora Nakazawa venne colta di sorpresa, ma le formalità della buona educazione ebbero il sopravvento.

"Se volete fermarvi...", mormorò poco convinta.

Yumiko Yamaoka ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi incrociò lo sguardo gentile di Natsuko Ozora alle spalle della padrona di casa.

"La ringrazio", rispose entrando.

La figlia la prese in disparte.

"Posso sapere perché hai raccontato quella storia terribile sulla nonna, che sta benissimo?", le sussurrò sbalordita.

La signora Yamaoka sorrise.

"Non hai idea di cosa possa fare una storia ben raccontata...", rispose.

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa esitò un momento prima di mettere piede nella tribuna stampa.

Giunse una voce dall'interno.

"Beh, ma nessuno di voi l'ha vista?", chiese con tono da spogliatoio il cronista francese.

Evidentemente l'avvenenza della signora Ozora era l'argomento che teneva banco in attesa del fischio d'inizio.

"Io l'ho incontrata una sola volta", rispose il giornalista che seguiva il Barcellona, "L'ho trovata decisamente affascinante. Somiglia un po' alla corrispondente giapponese, hai presente? La Hayakawa".

Azumi prese un profondo respiro ed entrò per interrompere la conversazione.

Dopo un istante di imbarazzo, tutti si precipitarono a complimentarsi per lo scoop, che aveva aggiunto benzina sul fuoco e un'ulteriore attrattiva alla partita.

Lei abbozzò un sorriso stanco. Aveva appena detto al suo capo che quello era il suo ultimo incarico: aveva già pronta la lettera di dimissioni.

.

.

.

Col volto per metà nascosto da un paio di enormi occhiali scuri, Sanae Nakazawa cercava di raggiungere il suo posto in una delle tribune minori, tentando di sfuggire alla frenetica attenzione dei fotografi che avevano invaso la tribuna vip.

L'intervista di Ozora Tsubasa la sera prima aveva aggiunto un nuovo motivo di interesse a quella sfida già attesissima. Tutti erano curiosi di vedere la dama che aveva scatenato la guerra tra i due centrocampisti giapponesi, mandando in frantumi la leggendaria Golden Combi.

Sanae si sentiva come se l'avessero messa in palio per il vincitore della serata. Solo il timore di essere notata le impediva di scendere negli spogliatoi per tirare il collo al marito.

"Nakazawa senpai..."

Una voce nota la fece voltare.

Kumi Sugimoto, scesa a cercarla dalla tribuna vip, la guardava con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Ti rendi conto di cosa stai facendo, senpai?"

La ragazza era stata innamorata di Tsubasa alle scuole medie, ma aveva capito presto che lui non aveva occhi che per Sanae. Commossa dal profondo sentimento che legava quei due, si era adoperata perché si dichiarassero reciprocamente, prima che Tsubasa partisse per il Brasile.

"Com'è possibile?", riprese Kumi, "Non avevo mai visto nessuno innamorato come voi. È stato questo ad aiutarmi a superare il dolore..."

Sanae la guardò con uno sguardo triste.

"Mi dispiace, Kumi... Non posso farci niente..."

Una mano sfiorò il braccio di Sanae, interrompendo la penosa conversazione.

"Mi scusi, ma quello è il mio posto..."

Sanae si voltò e l'uomo la guardò con un moto di sorpresa.

Protetto anche lui da un paio di occhiali scuri e dalla folla delle tribune minori, stava per sedersi accanto a lei Roberto Hongo.

In quel momento, sul tabellone, vennero annunciate le formazioni.

Tsubasa Ozora non sarebbe stato in campo.

.

.

.

"Non mi interessano le tue questioni personali. Non partirai titolare", aveva detto categoricamente il mister.

Tsubasa chinò la testa in silenzio.

"Ci giochiamo l'intera stagione e io voglio in campo dei professionisti, non dei bambini presi dai loro litigi", continuò l'allenatore.

Tsubasa piombò nello sconforto. Non poter combattere era ancora peggio che perdere.

Il mister fece per andarsene. Si fermò sulla porta.

"Tieniti pronto. Rivault può giocare al massimo venti minuti", disse senza voltarsi.

Tsubasa lo guardò pieno di gratitudine e sentì rinascere in sé lo spirito del combattente.

.

.

.

"È tutto a posto, ragazzo?"

L'allenatore del PSG voleva sincerarsi delle condizioni del suo gioiellino prima della partita più importante di una stagione trionfale.

"Tutto a posto, mister", rispose il centrocampista giapponese, abbozzando un sorriso.

"Allora vai, e distruggili", rise, accompagnando le sue parole con una pacca sulla spalla.

Era il momento.

Le squadre entrarono sul terreno di gioco.


	22. Duello al Camp Nou

Capitolo ventiduesimo

 **DUELLO AL CAMP NOU**

.

.

.

"Ed è gooooooooool!", gridò l'altoparlante, mentre la metà dello stadio vestita di bandiere blu esplodeva in un fragoroso boato.

Segnare per primi al Camp Nou era una scossa di adrenalina.

Taro Misaki, appena liberatosi dall'abbraccio dei suoi compagni di squadra, fece quello che tutti si aspettavano, ovvero il consueto gesto di dedica, la cui destinataria era ormai nota a tutto il mondo.

Le telecamere si spostarono sulla panchina blaugrana, ma Tsubasa Ozora non era visibile, coperto in gran parte da due giocatori in piedi.

L'intervista della sera prima aveva chiarito a tutta la squadra i motivi della stagione critica del giocatore e, quando era apparso sul megaschermo Misaki con la sua dedica alle tribune, due dei suoi compagni di panchina, vedendo la sua faccia, si erano alzati per nascondere alle telecamere il loro giovane amico.

"Che teste di...", fece uno dei due vedendo che la regia indugiava, sperando che si spostassero.

"È colpa mia", disse Tsubasa.

"Tu hai tutte le giustificazioni del mondo", rispose il compagno, "Questi invece sono solo sciacalli".

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa, in tribuna stampa, tifava per i blaugrana.

Si augurava che Misaki perdesse contro un Barcellona senza Tsubasa.

Una sconfitta per entrambi: l'unico risultato che potesse darle qualche soddisfazione.

Sanae Nakazawa non era in tribuna vip nemmeno questa volta, ostinatamente decisa a restare nell'ombra.

Proprio un atteggiamento da divina, pensò Azumi. In questo modo la sua presenza aleggiava su tutto lo stadio, come se guardasse la partita direttamente dalla sua dimora celeste.

.

.

.

Sanae sedeva tesa e silenziosa accanto a Roberto Hongo.

Taro le aveva dedicato quel gol importantissimo e lei non poteva nemmeno rispondergli con un sorriso.

La vicinanza dell'allenatore brasiliano la rendeva ancora più insofferente. Sapeva bene quanto fosse affezionato a Tsubasa. Per lui era stato come un secondo padre.

"Ho visto Tsubasa in campo quest'anno", disse all'improvviso Roberto, "E ho visto l'intervista".

Sanae sospirò. C'era da aspettarselo...

"Ha bisogno di te", aggiunse, "Ha bisogno di saperti sugli spalti a tifare per lui".

Sanae si voltò di scatto, pronta a replicare.

Ma Roberto non aveva ancora finito.

"Ma io capisco bene che cosa ha provato Misaki per tutto questo tempo...", disse guardando il numero 11 in maglia blu.

Sanae fissò il suo vicino in silenzio.

"Anche se lui è stato più fortunato di me",aggiunse quasi tra sé.

.

.

.

La partita aveva un ritmo indiavolato.

Il Barcellona non ci stava a perdere e, nella bolgia di un tifo scatenato, tentava di imporre il proprio gioco.

Rivault, che cominciava a sentire di nuovo il dolore alla schiena, ebbe un attimo di esitazione su un pallone.

Un guizzo blu notte lo superò d'un balzo e, saltando altri due avversari, arrivò al limite dell'area.

"L'artista del centrocampo crossa al centro... Ed è gol!", urlarono in tribuna stampa in quindici lingue diverse.

L'attaccante del PSG indicò il compagno di squadra, come a dire che lui aveva fatto il minimo indispensabile per mettere a frutto quella palla d'oro.

"Alzati", disse l'allenatore blaugrana all'indirizzo di Tsubasa, "Vediamo quanta rabbia hai in corpo".

Il mister sapeva che da quella partita non dipendeva solo la stagione, ma anche la sua panchina.

.

.

.

Su per la squadra francese, con grande soddisfazione della tribuna stampa, sotto gli sguardi carichi di emozioni contrastanti di amici e parenti e, soprattutto, davanti agli occhi di Sanae Nakazawa, Ozora Tsubasa fece il suo ingresso in campo.

.

.

.

I due ex amici si scambiarono un breve sguardo, che le telecamere fecero di tutto per catturare e amplificare, ma furono costrette a tornare subito sulla partita che non concedeva un attimo di tregua.

La battaglia a centrocampo era durissima, ogni pallone sembrava questione di vita o di morte.

Tsubasa Ozora sfuggì all'improvviso al suo marcatore e il difensore si trovò costretto ad atterrarlo al limite dell'area.

Una posizione perfetta, pensò il mister in panchina.

Tsubasa si concentrò, nel silenzio sospeso dello stadio, prese la rincorsa e...

"Mamma mia, dove l'ha messa! 2 a 1! Straordinaria magia del fuoriclasse giapponese, che piazza all'angolino il suo tiro ad effetto!"

I compagni corsero ad abbracciare il loro ritrovato numero 2+8, ma lui, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, baciò la fede nuziale, che ancora portava al dito.

.

Roberto Hongo notò l'espressione cupa dietro i grandi occhiali neri di Sanae. Doveva sentirsi come un trofeo da vincere a suon di gol.

Gli sguardi dell'intero stadio cercarono Taro Misaki.

Il fuoriclasse del PSG stava accuratamente sistemando il pallone al centro del campo. Le telecamere attesero pazientemente che sollevasse la testa per coglierne l'espressione.

Trovarono la stessa serena determinazione che aveva prima del gol.

.

La marcatura di Tsubasa era affidata a un centrocampista di copertura, per lasciare libero Misaki di spaziare in attacco. D'altra parte, il numero 11 non sentiva affatto il bisogno di duellare con l'asso del Barcellona.

Tsubasa, invece, sentiva crescergli l'adrenalina in corpo ogni momento di più. Il gol gli aveva restituito l'energia dei giorni migliori e ora correva a tutto campo.

Ogni pallone che toccava era un pericolo per la difesa parigina, che tentava affannosamente di contenerlo.

Al trentesimo del primo tempo, allungò all'improvviso sulla fascia.

Giunto sul fondo, vide il numero 9 del Barça in ottima posizione al centro dell'area.

"Magnifico assist di Ozora Tsubasa! Ed è il pareggio!"

Ora fu la parte blaugrana a esplodere in un grido incontenibile. Dopo una stagione di delusioni, il loro gioiellino sembrava rinato e li avrebbe di certo trascinati alla vittoria.

In tribuna stampa un collega chiese a Azumi Hayakawa, secondo lei, che cosa fosse successo.

La giornalista non poté rispondere che sotto lo sguardo della dea della vittoria aveva visto avvenire questo ed altri miracoli.

.

"Fantastica progressione sulla fascia!"

Taro Misaki prese il volo sull'ala destra, la sua preferita. Sembrava impossibile fermarlo.

Un fulmine blaugrana attraversò la sua corsa, mandandolo lungo e disteso un metro più in là, con un dolore lancinante alla gamba del vecchio infortunio.

Sanae balzò in piedi.

Le telecamere inquadrarono l'arbitro che estraeva il cartellino giallo.

Il numero 2+8 del Barcellona incassò l'ammonizione senza protestare.

Misaki si spostò zoppicando a bordo campo, perché il medico verificasse l'accaduto.

Mancavano pochi secondi alla fine del primo tempo e lo accompagnarono in infermeria.

.

.

.

Sugli spalti, Roberto Hongo posò una mano gentile sulla spalla di Sanae, per invitarla a risedersi. Tsubasa era sempre stato un giocatore correttissimo e quel brutto intervento aveva sorpreso anche lui.

Dopo pochi minuti, Sanae ricevette un messaggio sul telefonino.

"Tranquilla, non è niente. Sarò in campo", lesse Roberto con la coda dell'occhio.

"In un momento difficile come questo, il suo primo pensiero è stato rassicurarti", commentò.

Sanae ebbe un lieve sorriso.

"Non sono solo io a essere in campo con lui. Taro riesce a essere qui con me sugli spalti, anche nel pieno della battaglia".

Roberto Hongo sentì come un'eco lontana in quelle parole, che lo riportarono per un attimo a un giorno di tanti, tanti anni prima, in una casa che guardava l'oceano.

.

.

.

Misaki tornava zoppicando dall'infermeria, mentre digitava il messaggio per tranquillizzare Sanae, quando si trovò di fronte, nel corridoio deserto, Tsubasa Ozora che stava per rientrare negli spogliatoi.

"La chiami anche nell'intervallo della partita. Non ti sembra di esagerare?", disse sarcastico il soccer prodigy.

Il fantasista del PSG non raccolse la provocazione e passò oltre.

Tsubasa aveva cercato lo scontro fisico in campo, ma Misaki non aveva raccolto la sfida, così sentiva la rabbia che gli ribolliva dentro. Avrebbe volentieri fatto a pugni.

"È solo questione di tempo", disse con un ghigno, "Poi si stancherà anche di te. È fatta così".

Tsubasa si ritrovò a terra, con un labbro spaccato e l'aria un po' stupita. Lo scatto di Misaki era stato così veloce che non aveva avuto il tempo di parare il colpo in nessun modo.

In quel momento, si aprì la porta dello spogliatoio del Barcellona e ne uscì l'allenatore.

Misaki chiuse gli occhi. La sua espulsione era segnata. La partita finita. Un pugno negli spogliatoi gli sarebbe costato una durissima squalifica.

Il mister guardò il suo numero 2+8 a terra col labbro sanguinante.

Poi spostò lo sguardo sullo schivo centrocampista avversario, che ce la stava mettendo tutta per fare a brandelli la sua squadra e la sua carriera.

Si voltò per rientrare in campo.

"Stai più attento la prossima volta che apri la porta dello spogliatoio, ragazzo. E tu, Tsubasa, sbrigati a farti medicare, che abbiamo una partita da vincere".


	23. Vincitori e vinti

Capitolo ventitreesimo

 **VINCITORI E VINTI**

.

.

.

Il ritmo del secondo tempo era, se possibile, superiore a quello del primo.

Le due squadre volevano chiudere la partita senza andare ai supplementari, in cui a decidere sarebbe stata la lotteria della stanchezza.

I due giovani assi giapponesi impazzavano a centrocampo, raccogliendo boati di ammirazione per le loro prodezze, ma, per il momento, nessuno dei due era riuscito ad andare a rete e nemmeno a mandare in gol un compagno.

In tribuna stampa, c'era dell'entusiasmo. La partita era fantastica. Era del tutto impossibile prevederne l'esito.

Ishizaki si sorprese a pensare se, per una volta, si potesse fare un'eccezione e assegnare la coppa a pari merito.

Nel salotto di casa Nakazawa, gol e dediche erano stati accolti senza commenti.

Solo i più giovani si erano permessi di fare il tifo.

Yoshiko Yamaoka aveva esultato senza imbarazzo al gol dell'adorato fratello e aveva sussultato all'entrata fallosa di Tsubasa sulla gamba sinistra di Taro.

Si sentiva ancora in colpa per l'incidente che aveva così pesantemente condizionato la vita e la carriera del fratello ed era davvero felice che finalmente potesse godersi un po' di meritato successo e di serenità.

Daichi Ozora, avvolto in un'enorme bandiera blaugrana, regalatagli dal fratello, era balzato in piedi urlando ai due gol della sua squadra del cuore.

Atsushi Nakazawa, invece, si chiedeva che cosa stesse pensando sua sorella di tutta quella faccenda. Conoscendola, era sicuro che l'intervista doveva averla resa furiosa.

Era sempre stato molto legato a Tsubasa, che considerava come un fratello, ma gli piaceva anche Taro Misaki, che lo aveva sempre fatto giocare a calcio, quando era piccolo.

Non se la sentiva di schierarsi in una guerra a cui non avrebbe mai voluto assistere.

La signora Nakazawa guardava la partita in silenzio, spostando lo sguardo a tratti sulle sue due ospiti. Non sembravano guardarsi con ostilità, anzi, a volte si scambiavano un accenno di sorriso lievemente malinconico.

.

.

.

Ormai la partita era agli sgoccioli e il Camp Nou era una bolgia infernale.

Le due fazioni dei tifosi sostenevano i loro beniamini con tutte le forze rimaste, dopo quasi novanta minuti di una battaglia senza esclusione di colpi, ricca di spettacolo e di emozioni.

In tribuna stampa si diceva che quella finale era in assoluto una delle migliori mai giocate e che sarebbe di sicuro entrata nella leggenda, chiunque ne fosse uscito vincitore.

"Ora si tratta solo di fortuna", disse il giornalista inglese, "Vedremo a chi sorriderà la dea bendata".

Azumi Hayakawa pensò che la dea si era modernizzata e adesso, più prosaicamente, portava gli occhiali scuri.

.

.

.

A un minuto dalla fine, il soccer prodigy conquistò un pallone vagante a centrocampo. Cambiando improvvisamente passo, puntò deciso la porta del PSG. Seminò quattro avversari in pochi metri ed entrò in area.

Con un recupero fulmineo, Misaki gli si parò davanti.

"Qui!", gridò il numero 9 blaugrana, liberissimo.

Tsubasa guardò con la coda dell'occhio il compagno, poi cercò lo sguardo del suo ex migliore amico.

Misaki era ostinatamente concentrato sul pallone.

Sugli spalti, lo stadio intero trattenne il fiato.

Ishizaki chiuse gli occhi.

Sanae pensò che fosse arrivato il momento di togliersi gli occhiali scuri.

"A noi due!", esclamò il soccer prodigy. E tentò un rapido dribbling.

Fintò un doppio passo a destra, poi spostò il peso del corpo a sinistra, infine allungò il passo di nuovo a destra.

Ma la palla rimase magicamente tra i piedi di Misaki, che ripartì rapido come il fulmine.

"Ero libero!", gridò con rabbia l'attaccante del Barcellona, "Hai buttato via la partita per le tue vendette!"

"Non è ancora finita!", gridò Tsubasa.

.

.

.

"Un altro! E un altro ancora!"

I tifosi del PSG erano tutti in piedi. Mancavano pochi secondi e il loro numero 11 era partito in contropiede, con un dribbling che aveva lasciato col sedere per terra tre avversari in pochi metri.

Un lampo blaugrana gli si affiancò, nel tentativo di recuperare e di impedirgli di arrivare in zona tiro.

Un tackle micidiale attraversò come una lama la corsa di Taro Misaki.

L'artista del centrocampo se ne accorse con un istante di anticipo. Con un balzo elegantissimo, che ricordava il volo di una farfalla, superò l'ultimo ostacolo.

Un attimo prima di atterrare, caricò il tiro.

"Goooooooooooooool!"

I tifosi in maglia blu notte sembravano impazziti. Scaricarono in quell'urlo tutta la tensione di quei novanta minuti e coprirono il fischio finale dell'arbitro.

I giocatori del PSG, compresi quelli della panchina, corsero a sommergere il loro giovane compagno con un abbraccio collettivo. Il mister si unì a loro. Era stato lui a scommettere sul giovane talento visto alle Olimpiadi e questo lo aveva ripagato con la più bella vittoria della sua carriera.

Taro aspettò che le telecamere si girassero ad inquadrare gli sconfitti, cercò Sanae in tribuna e poi le fece segno che quel gol fantastico era tutto per lei.

.

.

.

Tsubasa Ozora non si era ancora mosso. Era rimasto esattamente nella posizione in cui si trovava quando Taro Misaki lo aveva saltato.

Si era messo a correre a tutta velocità appena lo aveva visto dirigersi verso la porta, come se da quella corsa dipendesse la sua intera esistenza. Per un attimo lo aveva affiancato e poi era entrato con decisione per fermarne la corsa.

Era sicuro di farcela, ma Misaki era come volato oltre le sue gambe, sollevato da terra da una forza misteriosa.

Si guardò intorno e vide i suoi compagni in lacrime. Avevano combattuto fino all'ultimo e adesso la sconfitta era davvero dura da digerire. Vide l'allenatore assediato dai giornalisti che gli chiedevano del futuro della sua panchina.

Poi alzò gli occhi al megaschermo e vide, in mondovisione, sua moglie che baciava il vincitore.

.

.

.

"Non farlo aspettare. È inutile nascondersi ancora".

Roberto Hongo aveva intuito il dilemma di Sanae, che stava guardando le compagne dei giocatori raggiungere i mariti insieme ai loro bambini, per festeggiare tutti insieme sul campo.

"Non è un'occasione che capita tanto spesso", sorrise.

Sanae decise che era stufa di nascondersi in tribuna e che era arrivato il momento di uscire dall'ombra.

Strinse in mano l'hachimaki che le aveva regalato Taro, e fece per correre verso il campo da gioco.

Ma, prima, sorrise al suo vicino.

"Ha proprio ragione", disse, "Non la faccia aspettare. È inutile nascondersi ancora".

E volò via, lasciando a bocca aperta l'allenatore brasiliano.

.

.

.

Taro Misaki si accorse che Sanae Nakazawa correva a precipizio giù dalle scale della tribuna.

Il cuore si mise a battergli sempre più forte e si dimenticò completamente dov'era.

Lo stadio, le bandiere, il rumore sparirono.

C'era solo lei, che gli correva incontro con un sorriso radioso.

Fece qualche passo per afferrarla mentre saltava gli ultimi gradini e gli volava tra le braccia per baciarlo.

.

.

.

La regia non poteva chiedere di più.

Indugiò su quella scena tanto romantica per un paio di minuti. Poi, cercando di alimentare il pettegolezzo, andò a cercare tra gli sconfitti Ozora Tsubasa, ma rimase a bocca asciutta anche questa volta.

Pochi secondi prima, Rivault lo aveva raggiunto, coprendogli la testa con un asciugamano e lo aveva accompagnato nel tunnel che portava negli spogliatoi.

.

.

.

"Mamma, ma il fratellone ha perso!", disse Daichi Ozora con tono deluso.

"Non si può sempre vincere", spiegò calma la madre di Tsubasa.

In quel momento, lo schermo del televisore di casa Nakazawa mostrò, con tanto di commento commosso del telecronista, Taro che abbracciava Sanae.

La signora Nakazawa diventò paonazza e si voltò di scatto verso la consuocera, in cerca di un appoggio al suo incontenibile sdegno.

Yoshiko Yamaoka non si trattenne.

"Sono davvero una coppia bellissima!", esclamò la ragazzina con un sorriso incantato.

Natsuko Ozora non ricambiò lo sguardo della madre di Sanae, ma rimase a guardare per qualche istante lo schermo.

"Hai ragione", disse, "Sono una coppia bellissima..."

La signora Nakazawa rimase turbata e confusa.

Yumiko Yamaoka ringraziò sorridendo il padre di Sanae, poi si avviò insieme alla figlia.

"Mi dispiace molto per sua madre", disse la signora Nakazawa al momento di congedarle.

La signora Yamaoka annuì con un'espressione commossa e sua figlia si soffiò il naso per non far vedere che stava ridendo.

.

.

.

Kojiro Hyuga non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal megaschermo, sul quale Taro Misaki stava sollevando la coppa dalle grandi orecchie.

La prima, la più dura sconfitta dell'invincibile soccer prodigy era stata opera del suo migliore amico, fedele partner per anni nella leggendaria Golden Combi, il timido, gentile Taro Misaki.

Il telefono di Matsuyama segnalò un messaggio.

"Una partita magnifica", scriveva Wakabayashi, "Sto malissimo. Vado a sbronzarmi".

Le telecamere inquadrarono Sanae Nakazawa che volava tra le braccia del numero 11.

"In ogni caso, questa gliela potevano risparmiare...", sbottò Kumi.

"Se avesse vinto Tsubasa, non saresti stata altrettanto sensibile", ribatté Izawa.

Yukari pensò che aveva ragione. Tutti avevano sempre guardato la vicenda solo dal punto di vista di Tsubasa. Lei stessa sapeva benissimo che Misaki era sempre stato innamorato di Sanae, ma non aveva mai avuto nessuna comprensione per il suo dolore. Come se un amore potesse essere una colpa.

"È difficile stare a guardare il mondo che si ribalta", mormorò Misugi, come per scusarsi.

"Ne uscirà", disse Matsuyama, "Un vero uomo non si vede nella vittoria, ma nella sconfitta".

Ishizaki era sopraffatto dall'emozione.

"Vado da lui", disse, "Non posso lasciarlo solo in questo momento".

I ragazzi della medaglia d'oro si salutarono e se ne andarono alla spicciolata, con una sensazione di disagio.

Si erano accorti di essersi dimenticati per troppo tempo che la gioia della vittoria non può esistere senza le lacrime degli sconfitti.


	24. La cosa più bella sulla nera terra

Capitolo ventiquattresimo

 **LA COSA PIÙ BELLA SULLA NERA TERRA**

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa mise stancamente gli ultimi vestiti in valigia.

Aveva ancora negli occhi l'immagine di Sanae Nakazawa e Taro Misaki che si baciavano nel Camp Nou gremito, incuranti dei flash dei fotografi e dello sguardo delle telecamere.

Sembrava quasi che non aspettassero altro che farsi vedere dal mondo, insofferenti dell'ombra a cui erano stati costretti per mesi.

In fondo, l'intervista aveva fatto loro un favore, pensò la giornalista.

A quella inquadratura, in sala stampa, si era scatenato il putiferio.

Il telecronista italiano, in un commosso impeto lirico, li aveva paragonati alle "colombe dal disio chiamate" del quinto canto dell'Inferno.

"Ecco chi era la tua affascinante amica del Camp des Loges", aveva ammiccato il collega francese, "Una donna in grado di scatenare una guerra..."

Azumi pensò che Tsubasa era stato uno stupido.

Quei due erano belli, innamorati e con il mondo contro. Avevano avuto subito il pubblico dalla loro.

E, d'altro canto, chi aveva mai parteggiato per il marito nella storia di Paolo e Francesca?

.

.

.

Come promesso, Sanae aveva portato il vincitore nel proprio ristorante preferito.

L'insalata di baccalà, comunque si chiamasse, era stata effettivamente deliziosa.

Sanae notò che, da almeno cinque minuti, Taro stava giocando pensieroso col tovagliolo.

"Ho pensato a che cosa avrei potuto regalarti in caso di vittoria", cominciò finalmente il numero 11, con aria vaga, "Ma so che hai già più gioielli di quanti ti piaccia indossarne".

Sanae lo guardò divertita: la stava prendendo alla lontana.

"Allora mi sono guardato in giro, ci ho pensato per un po', e alla fine ho trovato. È senza dubbio la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto".

Soddisfatto della faccia incuriosita che lo guardava dall'altra parte del tavolo, tirò fuori un foglio arrotolato, accuratamente legato con un fiocco rosso.

Lei lo guardò con l'aria di chi sa di essere presa in giro, ma decide di stare allo scherzo.

Sciolse il fiocco e srotolò il foglio.

L'espressione divertita lasciò il posto a uno stupore commosso.

Taro si sporse sul tavolo e le bisbigliò:

"So che non è un anello di diamanti, ma vorrebbe sposarmi, signorina Sanae Nakazawa?"

Sanae gli afferrò la maglietta per avvicinarlo abbastanza per dargli un bacio.

Il foglio cadde per terra.

Disegnandola con la mano sicura che aveva fin dagli anni dell'infanzia, Taro l'aveva ritratta addormentata insieme ai bambini.

.

.

.

Ishizaki sentì di non poter sopportare oltre.

La testa del soccer prodigy era crollata sul tavolo, ingombro di bicchieri vuoti.

Si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano.

"Ora basta", disse alzandosi, "Ti riporto a casa".

Uscirono sul marciapiede deserto, reggendosi a fatica sulle gambe.

Si incamminarono con le spalle curve e lo sguardo basso.

Tsubasa inciampò e finì in ginocchio sul marciapiede.

Ishizaki fece per aiutare il capitano a rialzarsi.

"Lascia", disse una voce alle sue spalle, "Ci penso io".

.

.

.

In quella casa, ogni angolo, ogni oggetto faceva trapelare la mano di Sanae. Era come trovarsi nel suo abbraccio.

Misaki capiva perfettamente come doveva sentirsi l'amico lì dentro. Sapeva bene che sentire la sua presenza, senza poterla avere vicina, metteva una tristezza struggente.

Tsubasa era crollato sul marciapiede e lo avevano riportato a casa. Sanae era in cucina a preparare caffè caldo per tutti.

Quel che restava del soccer prodigy era sdraiato sul divano, mentre Misaki stava in piedi davanti alla grande porta finestra, che si affacciava sulla città.

Si sentiva a disagio lì dentro. Quella casa era piena dei coniugi Ozora.

"Fa terribilmente male", esordì Tsubasa quasi tra sé, "Non mi ero mai reso conto. Adesso vedo quanto fa terribilmente male".

Quella sera, davanti al megaschermo dello stadio, gli era stato improvvisamente chiaro quanto doloroso fosse vedere la donna amata tra le braccia di un altro.

L'esperienza della sconfitta, dell'impossibilità di raggiungere ciò per cui si era tanto sofferto e lottato, era per lui del tutto nuova. Aveva fatto duri sacrifici, ma aveva sempre ottenuto ciò che si era prefisso. E aveva sempre pensato che fosse tutto merito suo, che la volontà altrui o, peggio, la fortuna non c'entrassero nulla.

"Non lo sapevo", disse, come se si scusasse.

Sanae stava per entrare nella sala con le tazze, ma, quando sentì Tsubasa parlare, si fermò.

Ci fu una lunga pausa di silenzio.

"Mi dispiace tanto, Tsubasa", disse Misaki, abbassando la testa, "Davvero".

Era sincero. Avrebbe tanto voluto che le cose fossero andate in modo diverso.

"Non è colpa di nessuno", disse finalmente Tsubasa. E quella frase gli doveva essere costata davvero tanto.

Sanae decise che adesso poteva entrare. Misaki andò sul balcone con la sua tazza, per lasciarli parlare da soli. Per un momento, ebbe paura che l'incantesimo della casa dei coniugi Ozora agisse su Sanae. Di sicuro su di lui stava facendo effetto.

"Scusami", disse Tsubasa alla moglie.

La ragazza gli accarezzò con un gesto affettuoso i capelli.

"Perché non vieni a vedere i bambini nei prossimi giorni?", disse.

Tsubasa alzò lo sguardo e si accorse di avere davanti una Sanae che non aveva mai visto.

.

.

.

"Torniamo in albergo, Taro", disse Sanae alle sue spalle.

Il suo tono morbido e carezzevole e il tocco della sua mano sul braccio fecero sussultare Misaki.

L'incantesimo della casa dei coniugi Ozora lo aveva preso a tal punto che si aspettava di essere congedato dai due, come un ospite che si fosse trattenuto troppo a lungo.

Su di lei, invece, sembrava non aver fatto nessun effetto.

"Se non fossi passata di qui, non sarei mai arrivata da te", sorrise Sanae, come per rispondere ai suoi pensieri.

E lui, l'artista del dribbling, il ragazzo dalla vita fatta di mille curve, non poté che darle ragione.

.

.

.

A sabato, per l'ultimo capitolo!


	25. La finestra sul Pacifico

Capitolo venticinquesimo

 **LA FINESTRA SUL PACIFICO**

.

.

.

"Arriveranno tra poco", disse la baby sitter, "Li aspetti pure in salotto".

L'uomo entrò con passo esitante, mentre la ragazza si precipitava nella stanza dei bambini, per evitare che Hayate pranzasse a base di gerani sconditi.

L'ospite girò imbarazzato lo sguardo nella stanza. L'occhio del pittore notò un quadro, appeso bene in vista sulla parete.

Il disegno ritraeva tre figure addormentate. Dai semplici tratti trasparivano con chiarezza l'amore e la meraviglia dell'autore davanti ai suoi modelli.

Il quadro riscaldava la stanza, facendone il cuore della casa.

All'uomo ricordò un suo disegno giovanile, che lo aveva seguito in tutti i suoi spostamenti. Ovunque arrivasse, per prima cosa appendeva nella nuova casa il ritratto fatto al figlio, quando aveva solo tre anni e giocava col suo primo pallone.

L'ospite sentì qualcuno che gli tirava la camicia.

Abbassò gli occhi e vide un bimbetto di circa un anno che lo guardava con un grande sorriso.

"Mamma!", esclamò Daibu, indicando il quadro.

Evidentemente l'ospite gli sembrava in difficoltà nel decodificare il soggetto.

"Mamma! Bimbi!", ripeté convinta la piccola guida turistica.

L'uomo accarezzò la testa del piccolo e fece per avviarsi alla porta.

"Guardi che saranno qui a momenti", disse la baby sitter, mentre levava di mano il sapone ad Hayate, che aveva la bocca piena di schiuma.

"Non importa", disse a bassa voce l'uomo, "Tornerò un'altra volta".

.

.

.

Azumi Hayakawa sbuffò, guardando fuori dalla finestra.

Il cielo era grigio e afoso.

Luglio soffocava Parigi e lei detestava l'idea di trascorrere lì l'autunno.

Sfogliò svogliatamente l'agenda.

L'unico impiego che aveva trovato, dopo aver abbandonato la carriera giornalistica, era quello di tutor degli studenti giapponesi alla Sorbonne Nouvelle.

Aiutare le matricole terrorizzate a districarsi tra aule e corsi: davvero un lavoro avventuroso...

Stava cercando qualcosa da fare in patria e sperava di rientrare in Giappone il prima possibile.

Per una forma di scaramanzia, non si era nemmeno fatta mettere il nome sulla porta dello studio.

Qualcuno bussò.

Azumi frugò tra le carte per recuperare la lista dei ricevimenti del giorno.

"Avan..."

Si fermò, col foglio a mezz'aria.

Il primo studente della lista si chiamava Nakazawa Sanae.

.

Per un lunghissimo minuto le due ragazze si guardarono in silenzio.

Fu Azumi a parlare per prima.

"Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?"

"E tu? Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?", replicò Sanae.

"Ho cambiato lavoro", ribatté Azumi laconica.

Sanae fece per andarsene. Poi si voltò.

"È per via di quell'intervista?", chiese.

Poi aggiunse: "O è per quello che è successo con Tsubasa?"

"Che cosa vuoi ancora da me?", sbottò Azumi, "Mi sono innamorata di due uomini: il primo moriva per te e il secondo non ti dimenticherà mai!"

"E quindi molli tutto?", replicò decisa Sanae, "Credevo fossi una combattente, visto che tutti dicono che mi assomigli..."

"Noi non ci assomigliamo!", gridò Azumi, "Sono stufa di vivere nella tua ombra, non voglio più essere la tua brutta copia!"

Sanae la guardò stupefatta.

"La mia brutta copia? Ma se sei sempre stata più forte e più indipendente di me! Io ho speso la mia esistenza all'ombra di Tsubasa, mentre tu ti costruivi la tua vita, girando il mondo!"

Azumi guardò Sanae Nakazawa. E la vide per la prima volta.

Aveva i suoi rimpianti, i suoi errori, le sue ferite, esattamente come lei.

Quel che l'aveva resa una divinità ai suoi occhi, era stato l'amore di Misaki.

Abbassò lo sguardo, confusa.

"Stai facendo un errore madornale", concluse Sanae, "Ma io ho un'idea per rimediare..."

.

.

.

"Studi di Eurosport France", disse l'uomo, appena sbarcato all'aeroporto Charles De Gaulle.

Il tassista impostò la destinazione, azionò il tassametro e partì.

Per fortuna il navigatore dava le indicazioni, perché lui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi che per pochi istanti dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Era un tassista d'altri tempi e non si permetteva di parlare coi passeggeri.

Si rivolse all'uomo solo quando fu sceso.

"Anche se è un nemico, lei mi è sempre piaciuto. Me lo farebbe un autografo?"

.

.

.

"Per Lei è stata un'annata di sogno", disse la giornalista, "La medaglia olimpica, la Champions League e ora la candidatura al Pallone d'oro".

"Ho avuto la fortuna di veder ripagati i miei anni di sacrifici", disse l'intervistato, "Purtroppo non è sempre così".

Eurosport France poteva finalmente mandare in onda l'intervista al giocatore che stava incantando il mondo, l'uomo decisivo della vittoriosa nazionale olimpica, l'artefice della prima Champions League del Paris Saint-Germain, l'artista del centrocampo, Taro Misaki.

"Un'ultima domanda: so che lei non ama parlare della sua vita privata, ma posso chiederle solo di confermare la notizia del suo imminente matrimonio?"

"No comment", rispose il numero 11, con un sorriso che valeva più di una risposta affermativa.

"Ringrazio, a nome della redazione, il signor Taro Misaki, per la cortesia di essere qui con noi oggi. Aggiungo anche un ringraziamento personale, per aver accettato le mie scuse relativamente ad un'intervista che non sarebbe mai dovuta andare in onda", disse guardando in camera Azumi Hayakawa.

.

Le luci si spensero e Misaki si diresse verso la parte buia dello studio, da dove gli sorrideva Sanae.

"Arrivederci", disse lei, tendendo la mano alla giornalista.

"Arrivederci di sicuro", replicò Azumi, "Ora manca solo la tua di intervista".

"Scordatela", sorrise Sanae.

Azumi guardò Taro Misaki e Sanae Nakazawa scomparire nella luce che proveniva dall'esterno.

Si sedette con un sospiro e si mise a riordinare le sue carte.

Un rumore di passi rimbombò nello studio ormai deserto.

"Ti ho cercata dappertutto. Sembravi sparita nel nulla".

Si voltò nella direzione da cui veniva la voce e in controluce riconobbe la sagoma di Tsubasa Ozora.

"E tu cosa diavolo vuoi?", lo apostrofò.

"Quando parti per l'ex Unione Sovietica?", ribatté Tsubasa.

"Tra una settimana", disse lei, tornando a guardare le carte, "E starò via due mesi".

"Come vedi, se cercavi una copia della tua paziente Penelope, hai proprio sbagliato indirizzo", aggiunse Azumi con sarcasmo.

"Io non voglio una copia di Sanae", ribatté Tsubasa, "Io voglio te".

.

.

.

"Cosa sarà?", chiese Sanae davanti al grosso pacco, rettangolare e piatto, appena consegnato dal fattorino.

"Un pallone, mi pare evidente", rispose Taro.

Alla parola magica, Hayate dette uno strappo deciso alla carta da pacco. Un'ondata di colori riempì la stanza.

Il bimbo fece un'espressione delusa: quello non sembrava affatto un pallone...

Attratto dai colori, Daibu si mise con impegno a finire il lavoro lasciato a metà dal fratello e liberò il quadro dal suo involucro.

"Mamma! Taro!", disse illuminandosi con un sorriso, quando scoprì le due figure ritratte nel dipinto.

Hayate tentò di afferrare i fiori blu, poi il velo della sposa.

"Giallo!", gridò Daibu con entusiasmo.

I due sposi abbracciati erano trasportati dal vento, al di sopra dei tetti di Parigi.

Taro e Sanae lessero nell'angolo la firma dell'autore: Ichiro Misaki.

.

.

.

I tuoni in lontananza erano l'ultima traccia del forte temporale che aveva segnato quella giornata estiva.

Suonò il campanello.

"Daichi, vai ad aprire! Sono occupata in cucina", disse la madre.

Daichi lasciò malvolentieri i giochi e andò ad aprire la porta.

Si trovò davanti un uomo alto, dalla carnagione abbronzata, con le mani grandi. Si chinò su di lui con un sorriso e gli parlò con un accento straniero.

Il bambino pensò che gli sembrava di averlo già visto, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove. Forse in televisione.

Seguì l'ospite che si dirigeva in cucina e si fermava sulla porta.

Sentì il rumore di un piatto che cadeva sul pavimento.

Il bambino si affacciò e vide sul volto della madre l'espressione di chi ha visto un fantasma.

.

Daichi si infilò nel taxi, mentre lo straniero caricava le valigie.

"Ma davvero in Brasile tutti giocano a pallone tutto il giorno?", chiese eccitato, sporgendosi dal finestrino.

Lo straniero gli sorrise.

Natsuko Ozora girò le chiavi nella toppa e si fermò un attimo a guardare la casa.

Poi, salì anche lei e il taxi partì.

La casa rimase silenziosa, nella sera ancora carica dell'elettricità del temporale.

Dalla finestra della sala, nessuno avrebbe più guardato verso l'oceano.


End file.
